KFP: Unbound
by Wra1thRid3r
Summary: In times of great darkness, where evil seems prevailing, victory can only be found by fighting with another kind of evil. Join Po and the Furious Five on a mission that will rock the heavens. Rated T for violence, language, and suggestive themes
1. Prologue: Beasts Within

Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Prologue: Beasts Within<span>_**

The setting sun shown brilliantly on the landscape. Within a small valley in northern China lay a large merchant village. The town extended across the entire length of the valley floor, bustling with commerce and trade. Even from atop the high mountains which cradled the peaceful hamlet a sense of stillness was almost nowhere to be seen. Everything was surging with energy; everything except the tall hill which lay in the center of the prosperous village.

There in the middle of the busy hub lay the Imperial Cemetery, final resting place of all those who died in service to the Emperor. Scattered all around the hollowed ground were the tombs, burials and monuments to the sacrifices made by the brave spirits that rest beneath the earth. To be laid within the confines of this sanctuary was considered one of the highest honors given to a soldier of the Imperial Army. This is why he came.

The stillness of the memorial was rippled by the approach of a single figure. From directly overhead, a flowing dark blue cloak could be seen trailing behind the man as if they were followed by a piece of the night sky. He marched determinedly toward the central monument of the sanctuary, slowing his pace the closer he came. The man gazed at the stone effigy in front of him. There was nothing all too impressive with the monument. In fact, it was relatively the plainest burial stone within the premises. It was tall hulk of smooth grey rock, formless and unrecognizable. The only decorative features of the burial were the lit white paper lanterns which hung on posts around the stone and the only aesthetic features were a patch of stone in the middle of a grass circle for meditation and a three small onyx steps leading from the grass to the base of the burial. The only thing that could even catch the eye of any visitor were the characters "记忆永恒"* cut into the center of its gray surface. This is what attracted his attention.

When he stood at the base of the towering structure he reached into the chest of his cloak and removed two sticks of incense. After lighting them in a nearby lantern, he knelt before the stone and stuck the incense in front of the black steps. As the small tails of smoke billowed upward the figure placed himself down in the center of the green circle, feeling the warmth of the smooth stone beneath him. He crossed his legs into a lotus position and removed his hood, the warmth of the sun heating his exposed fur. He closed his eyes, and for several minutes remained silent and still before the burial.

As he delved into the reaches of his mind he could not decide why he came to this place. Maybe it was to pay his respects. All of the people buried there were heroes in their own regard. Each died to serve a cause or purpose higher than themselves. Perhaps he thought it necessary to learn from their sacrifices. Another part of him believed that this was for atonement. In some small way, did he hope that the spirits of these dead warriors could offer him guidance? The thought of redemption did often cross his mind; to be forgiven of his transgressions. Or maybe he was simply alone. When left to dwell in a life of solitude and regret who else was there to hear him? Traditionally, communication with a person's ancestors or guardian spirits would help to ease any earthly burdens. However, when he tried he never received an answer. It was possible that he didn't have any ancestors to hear his prayers, but more than likely there were none who would wish to hear them. It was queer that he could only find comfort in the whispers of dead strangers.

He knew no living creature could have him.

While meditating, they came. His ears flicked toward their direction. It was a much larger force than the last, but he had grown accustomed to their idea that more was better. Crocodiles, wolves, boars, oxen, and even a heavily armored sheep marched along the path of the memorial grounds. They were not military, per say. Rather a collection of the surrounding provinces' best swords for hire.

_The best for hire... really?_

They were all the same to him at this point. Just an oversized mob of cut throats, bandits, mercenaries, and scum who do anything for either wealth or a title in a noble's court. Their arrival was inevitable upon his lengthy and unplanned stay in this small, yet inhabited village. More than likely a local had heard of his "popularity" with the local lords and had reported his whereabouts to the authorities. He didn't care though. Civilians scared easily and it wasn't their fault that he intimidated them, though he never wished to do so. Figures they would send such a motley crew to attempt to snuff his existence though.

_Why waste trained guards or soldiers on a lone mark? Easier in this case anyway, I can outsmart them faster._

In truth, he held no ill will towards any of these men. He desired only one thing: Answers. And until he had them he would not allow himself to be captured, subdued, or vanquished. He needed atonement, and a band of greedy desperate ruffians was not going to deter him now.

The leader of the band, a burly black ox with twin battle axes, stepped forward an sized up their quarry. "So..." he began with toothy smirk, "this is the notorious 'Yǐngzi èmó'*? You look like small time to me friend."

_Yǐngzi èmó. That's what they call me now? Well, at least I can respond to more than "There he is!" or "Kill that damned fool!" It must have taken those nobles weeks to agree on it. Self-centered idiots. _As he mused to himself over these thoughts his current assailants began to brandish their weapons. The noise caught his attention and he glanced over at the rabble. Most of their weapons maintained a bright luster to their surfaces, and almost no signs of imperfection were to be seen from their sheen. This indicated one thing: _These men were green_.

With a sigh he lifted himself up off of the ground of the stone sanctuary, his night blue cloak draping around his body as he stood. Placing his fist in his paw he bowed toward the burial stones in respect before facing his new guests. He turned and donned his large hood so only his bright sea green eyes could be seen under it. He chuckled lightheartedly at the thugs before him. "Listen guys, I am sure you are all tired from tracking me for so long," he began as he crossed his arms nonchalantly across his moderately built chest, "so why don't you just relax and join me in meditating for a while. I am sure it would be good for all of us. Especially the sheep there, he seems a little uptight."

The sheep mercenary glowered at the man, grinding his teeth and clenching tighter on his silver war hammer. As he makes a move to strike at the fool the leader holds up his hoof immediately halting his movements. The large ox chuckles darkly, "We find you after days of hunting, the only thing on our minds being the price on your dead carcass, and the first thing you ask us to do is sit in a circle and hold hands?"

The man tapped his furry chin pensively, "More or less." He gives a light shrug and gives a childish smirk.

At this the ox frowns, "You've got some nerve kid. I have a mind to just kill you for my own satisfaction." At this the others glance at him, and he smirks. "However, the 'generous' reward for your head on a pike is too hard to pass up."

"Awww... what a shame. You looked like you could use hug." A large white grin shown from beneath the hood.

At this the ox laughed, "Ohohoho! Now I see why these lords want to see you killed so badly. You got a pair of iron on you boy."

"Look fellas," the man sighed heavily moving his arms to his sides, "I don't want to fight you guys. I have had a long journey and I would prefer not to cause or have any trouble. I am asking you politely now to leave me in peace. I don't want to hurt anyone."

The ox snorted, "Don't feed me that crap. We all heard what you did to that village two months back-"

"Shut you mouth!" yelled the man, his fists visibly shaking and his eyes glowing with untold rage. The mercenaries, taken aback by the sudden outburst, took a few paces away from their enraged bounty. Inhaling deeply, the man relaxes his muscles and sighs heavily, eyes staring regretfully at the ground. "You don't know a **damn **thing about what happened that day."

The leader, having regained his poise after the startling reaction, sized up the man a second time to see if he missed something in his original observations. For a brief second he could have sworn that the skin on the mans arms was not only shaking, but writhingas well. It was as if something inside the young man was fighting to get out. However, as soon as it had appeared it vanished and the figure returned to standing calmly before them.

_What in the gods' names was that about_, he wondered.

Snorting the ox dismissed the event and drew his axes. All humor struck from his face, the ox gave the signal to his companions. Soon every sell sword was circling around the cloaked figure weapons brandished and shining in the midday sun.

"I don't know what happened in that village boy, and frankly I couldn't care." the oz raised his axes to the ready once the circle was complete. "All that matters is that you are the mark, and we are after the reward on your head. It's only business."

The hooded man sighed and gave a curt nod, "I understand. But before I find what I am looking for, no one can stop me. Especially not _you_."

With that the mercenaries charged in. What had once been a hollow ground, had been turned into a chaotic battlefield. The hooded man stood still as the first few came at him with spears hurdling toward their mark. With a quick leap, he narrowly dodged them as the heads of the spears came clattering together underneath him. Once he landed he glanced up. There was an opening in their formation. He took it.

* * *

><p>He fled away from the memorial grounds, and down the sanctuary trails as he barreled on towards the village at a blistering pace with his pursuers hot on his trail. With any luck he could lose them in the alleys and alcoves. He entered the market area, where various geese, rabbits, and gazelle were out perusing the goods for sale. Running halfway down the road he turned around to see a large mass of animals angrily charging in his direction. Quickly looking around, he identified a brightly colored stand and smirked when he read its sign.<p>

_Keep Away From Fire._

_Jackpot, _ he thought as he grabbed the stand frightening all the citizens nearby. Tipping it over towards his pursuers, he quickly grabbed a lantern from overhead and threw it on the toppled stand. He smiled victoriously to himself contently at his shoddy handiwork before breaking out into another full on sprint.

The ox and his band careened on through the dense market throwing stands and civilians out of their path only. They stopped upon reaching the fallen stand in the middle of the road. Through the cries of the terrified villagers, the mercenaries could hear a faint hissing noise. The ox growled through clenched teeth, "Clever little punk."

Soon bright colors and the sounds of screaming men filled the market air. Glancing behind him, the man watched as his unorthodox diversion creates the desired effect. He continued on through the random alleyways and corridors of the village. Lucky for him, the village was as dense as a small city, so if at any point he tired from the pursuit he could hide out for a while in one of the thousands of convenient hiding places available to him.

Once he was satisfied that he had given them the slip, he found a small hovel behind a quaint noodle shop in a dark alleyway. Content that he would not be discovered by his pursuers he sat down with a heavy thud, allowing his muscles time to relax and his heart to slow.

_Well, that was fun._ He thought with a light hearted smirk on his muzzle. Once he collected himself he assumed a lotus position and began to meditate. Despite how often it occurred, he didn't think he would ever get used to this kind of life.

_I think I need to find myself a stable woman_, he mused. _A nice girl to help ground me and keep me sane... well as much sanity as I can allow myself._

His amusing thoughts were put on hold when a miniscule noise caught his attention. His ears twitched toward the origin of the sound preparing himself for another chase. However, instead of staring down an angry mercenary he found himself gazing into the curious eyes of two little rabbit children. Their faces and clothing were dirty and tattered, but they wore pleasant smiles as they took in the sight of the strange man in the dark clothing.

The man gave a warm smile toward the children causing their faces to brighten even more. He knew these kids were poor, that much was certain, but even he knew that happiness could be found no matter what circumstances you found yourself in. His own life included. He leaned forward with his paws on his knees and asked knowingly, "You kids must be pretty hungry, huh?"

They nodded energetically in response causing the cloaked man to chuckle.

"Well then, how about this? If I give you two some money could you get yourselves and yours truly some dinner?"

To his astonishment their smiles got even larger.

"Awesome!" He reached into his pocket pulling out five fen. He handed them to the tallest child. "Now, I'm counting on you two."

With that the two rabbits scampered off toward the market district leaving the man seated cross legged on the cold stone floor.

He smiled to himself. _Kids... gotta love em'._

* * *

><p>Later that evening he shares a little feast with the two children consisting of bean buns, rice, and radishes. It was not exactly fine dining, but after the excitement that day the man considered it a blessing. When he was finished he observed the two sibling rabbits eat as they ate and enjoyed each others' company. Despite being poor and without a home, they had each other. The man felt his heart warm from the sight, but soon felt a familiar sadness as well. For the longest time he had no one to call friend or family. It was a luxury he could not afford at that time.<p>

_Perhaps never again_.

He shook such thoughts from his head. He didn't realize how tired he was until now. _ A full stomach really gets to you, _he thought. Soon he began to feel his lids grow heavy and droop. His body needed rest and he knew it, so without a care in the world he laid back against the wall of the restaurant and slowly let sleep take him.

* * *

><p>He awoke to the sound of children crying and ribs breaking.<p>

His eyes shot open as a white hot pain entered his chest. He screamed from the sudden pain, eyes darting about frantically to identify the cause.

He should have know.

Staring down at him was a badly injured ox, drunk off of rage and malice. The leader of the ragtag mercenary band was very badly burned with the smell of seared flesh and burnt fur flowing off of him like awful perfume. Another sharp blow to his chest broke his mind from his observations as he howled in pain.

The ox glared at the man. "Not so funny now, are yah!" he said as he landed another blow to the defenseless figure. The cloaked man wheezed and groaned from the pain, he could fell the broken bones push up against his lungs with each blow. The threat of them puncturing his lungs became apparent.

"You know what?" Asked the ox in a poisonous tone of voice, "I was just gonna kill you and be done with it. Real clean and professional, like. But then these little brats got in my way." He gestured over to the limp forms which laid in the shadow of the alley.

"And when I get pissed, well, I just can't control my temper all that well." he said with a sickening grin.

The man became numb at the sight of the two children. He crawled his way towards the two small bodies. Hoping and praying to every god he knew that they were alive and well. When he reached them he sat up with great pain, cradling them in his arms and rocking them softly in his embrace.

_Why?... They did nothing to deserve this... Why did you have to take them, too?...Tell me why!,_ he trembled violently. Through the brief silence, a small sobbing noise echoed off the walls of the alley. He clenched his teeth, grinding them together incessantly. His mind felt like it was on fire, his body ready to explode from his physical and mental pain.

The ox scoffed in disgust, "After all the destruction-after all the lives you took, you cry? For a couple of nameless pieces of garbage?" The ox kicked the wounded man up against the wall causing the two bodies to fall lifelessly to the ground and dust to fly into the air around the two men. The ox spat at the ground near the man's feet, "You are just disgusting." The cloaked figure sat still against the wall, no longer trembling or moving. An eerie silence filled the atmosphere. Soon the figures chest began to rise and fall slowly. With every breath, a low raspy noise emerged from the draped hood. Shadow buried whatever face lay underneath.

The ox smiled, chuckling to himself at his handiwork. He only had one more thing to do to this man now. Slowly he took up his axes and readied them for a final blow. The clouds over head moved out from in front of a ominously bright crescent moon. An strange light began to illuminate the alley, reflecting off the sharp edges of the weapons.

As the moonlight hit the cloaked figure's feet, he slowly rose on his haunches and stood facing his executioner. His breathing became silent.

The ox smirked and slightly lowered his axes. He laughed outright grinning wickedly at his prey. "So you're finally going to face death like a man, huh?" He readied himself once again. The glow of the moon slowly crawled up his quarry's cloak. The ox narrowed his eyes and tightened his stance. "And here I was hoping you'd put up more of a fight. Are you sure no one else has to die before you get cut down?"

Moonlight illuminated the hooded figure, but his face still looked toward the ground. Gradually, his head rose to meet the ox's amused gaze. The clouds soaring above covered the moon again, slowly draping the both the alley and village in darkness. From beneath the hood a low coarse whisper answered. "_Actually..." _As the darkness set upon them, the ox froze with fear as a pair of burning orange eyes pierced the shadows. "_**There is."**_

* * *

><p>The clouds rolled on through the night covering all of China in a sea of shadow. Even the Valley of Peace, miles away, was covered in the pervasive darkness. When the clouds finally dispersed, the moonlight lit up the earth, a new crimson glow staining the earth below.<p>

* * *

><p>AN:

* "记忆永恒" - "Memory Eternal"

Yǐngzi èmó (Yin-zeh-uh-muah)- shadow demon


	2. Ch 1: Finding Your Path

A/N: Thanks to all you guys who subscribed and reviewed me. In any case here we go with Chapter 1. Drum roll please!

Disclaimer: Possession of Kung Fu Panda does not belong to this one particular writer.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 1: Finding Your Path<span>_**

The sun was just beginning to shine over the horizon. A luminescent warm glow slowly bathing the whole of the Valley of Peace. Not moments ago, the Valley was still as night clung to the homes which speckled its base. Now smoke could be seen coming from roof tops and small fires could be seen from afar as meal preparation for the household began.

It seemed that whenever the light of the sun touched a home, it would awaken groggily from its slumber. Shopkeepers would walk out and unlock their stores for purchase, farmers would open their barns to retrieve their tools, and even Mr. Ping stepped out of his home to unlock the doors to his famous "Dragon Warrior Noodles" shop while he prepared food for his loyal customers.

Suddenly, as if on cue, a wave of sound slowly crept through the extent of the valley on the breath of the wind. It started with the low hum of family households as they woke to get started on their required home duties. Next, came the energetic moving tenor line of the market places. As denizens left their homes in the morning they ventured toward the market districts of the valley to trade, buy, and barter with local store owners. Then, the mellow alto of the farms joined the chorus as the dull thuds and scrapes of field labor filled the warming air. Finally, the high soprano of the children of the valley finished this exposition of sound. The high pitched squeals and laughter of children cut through the rest of the noise of the valley. Whether at play in the streets of the market places or in the arms of new adoptive parents near Bao Gu, theirs was the happiest melody of them all.

All these sounds, joined together in joyous harmonic fashion, came together and celebrated one thing in common: _Today was a beautiful day_.

All of this and more was captured by the ultra-sensitive feline ears of the tiger meditating in the meadow just outside the Jade Palace. She had been there since the first rays of light began to creep over the tall mountains surrounding the picturesque landscape. However, such early morning endeavors were not unlike her. She would often leave the barracks of the palace to venture out into the rough terrain surrounding the palace as an early morning workout. That or she would just do as she was doing now and clear her mind before the days events. She felt it necessary especially after the events of the past few weeks.

Aside from the Battle of Weeping River, she and her comrades had just returned from the most life threatening mission they had ever faced. The crazed ex-Lord Shen had planned to take over China with an army of renegade wolves and a massive fleet of warships each equipped with dangerous new weapons designed to overpower the art of Kung Fu. They stopped his plot, but not without earning a few scars from the ordeal. She herself, even with 20 years of training to make her body as dense as iron, had to refrain from training upon their return home after trying to stop a blast from one of Shen's weapons bare-pawed.

She shivered, _Those were THE worst twenty consecutive hours of my life,_ she thought.

They had stayed in Gongmen city for the next few days afterwards for celebrations, formal functions, and the memorial service held for Master Thundering Rhino. Finally, after what seemed like months away from home, they returned to the Jade Palace. For the first few days, Master Shifu _considerately_ gave the warriors the next few days off. His reasons were: One, the physical exhaustion of the journey and mission; and Two, the emotional taxation as well. Shifu even personally made sure that she visited a healer during that time, and was forced into bed rest or meditation for the next twenty hours.

With nothing else to do, and refusing to sleep away the day like a certain panda she knew, she spent the whole time meditating. While normally this would bring her comfort and a relative sense of peace, she soon realized that something in the back of her mind was gnawing at her. At first she could ignore it, dismissing it as battle fatigue. However, after a week of the same sensation she decided that ignoring it was only making it worse.

Instead of fighting it any longer she had endeavored for these past few days to find its source. As Master Oogway would have told her, _The longer one refuses to open their eyes, the more painful the light is when they are forced to see_. What she saw when she meditated on this was... confusing.

She saw images of the previous conflict playing through her mind over and over again. At first she thought this was normal. It was a hard won fight that she would surely remember for the rest of her life. What began to confuse her though was the constant motif of the images present.

They all had moments between her and the Dragon Warrior.

It had been almost two years since the noodle maker's son Ping Po had defeated the infamous Tai Lung, and began to fulfill his destiny as the Dragon Warrior. At first she was entirely skeptical of the whole notion, even after Tai Lung's defeat he still seemed a bumbling oaf in her eyes. What changed was that after only a few months of training and completing missions with him she saw him for who he truly was: A talented warrior with a heart of gold.

After she realized that, the panda became something that she didn't often allow herself. A true friend. She knew in her heart that Po would do anything to keep his friends and loved ones safe. She also was extremely proud to be considered one of his dearest friends, though she had no inkling as to why. She found she could come out from her hardened exterior when she was talking to him; which made her feel vulnerable, but in a strangely good way. She had only been just getting used to this when that mission began. Now what felt natural felt slightly overwhelming.

The images now playing through her mind as she meditated were those of when she and Po had shared embraces during the mission. These images made her feel something she could not quite describe. She felt warm, but at the same time like a chill was running down her spine. While she received strange feelings from these images, she absolutely refused to dwell on the others which she had. Images of her fighting hoards of wolves while she tried to reach Po as he fought with Shen in his factory, feeling panic and desperation. Then the ultimate pain and sense of hopelessness when she saw him launched through the factory wall by the weapons fire. She would often retreat from said memories to the ones of her and Po in order to quiet the painful emotions they brought.

She sighed in frustration and rubbed her temples, _Get a hold of yourself Tigress! How can you ever attain Inner Peace if things like this get to you?_

While her logic told her she was going insane, her heart would often ignore it's counsel and return to the images. In some strange way, she felt more at peace when viewing these images.

Just as she dwelled on these thoughts her ears picked up on the sound of something approaching from within the bamboo forest around her. At first her instinct was to immediately stiffen every muscle in her body and prepare to defend herself. However, after further observation she relaxed and let a content smirk appear on her peaceful face.

The figure now coming into the meadow was mumbling and growling to himself as he made his way through the dense bamboo, occasionally stumbling on the stalks as he walked onward. When he finally reached the clearing he heaved a sigh of relief before promptly tripping over one last shoot of bamboo and tumbling forward onto the ground with a thud.

Tigress opened her eyes, remaining seated and with her back facing him, "You're late Dragon Warrior." she stated with a serious tone, but a sly smirk on her muzzle.

The panda groaned as he pushed himself up off the ground. "Yeah, well. You know. Had to take some extra time to build up my energy reserves. All this bodacity doesn't take care of itself." he exclaimed patting his rotund gut.

The tiger turned her head enough to gaze at him from the corner of her eye while giving a knowing smile, "Monkey changed where he hides his cookies again didn't he?"

"Yeah I swear it's like he- Uh I mean WHAT? Pfft nah of course not!" exclaimed the panda, "I mean, what friend would try and steal little confectionary delicacies from one of their best buds? Warriors like us have way more important things to do, am I right?"

The tiger rolled her eyes at the pandas antics, still smiling, and leaped up from her lotus position into a backflip landing less than 3 feet directly in front of the gawking panda stood. At first she was surprised at how she had misjudged her trajectory. Then, at that moment, she felt something from those fan-boyish Jade eyes of his. It was a strange warmth which permeated her entire body, and frankly made her a little uncomfortable. It was not that she disliked whenever Po gawked at her "awesomeness", in fact she found it quite endearing to why she appreciated him as her best friend aside from Master Viper. However, this current state they were in was a little too foreign for her. In order to break this strange stalemate she gently cleared her throat causing Po to snap to attention and quickly avert his eyes to the side, blood visibly running to his cheeks causing the female tiger to smirk.

After a few seconds Po finally regained his composure, "You know Tigress? I think it's beyond cool that you invited me to come and train with you today. Probably one of the coolest things I can think of right now, actually." Po then lets out a huge yawn, "But why does it have to be so darn early in the morning?"

As Po was talking, Tigress had already turned around and walked into the middle of the meadow. Po was beginning to follow her move when she turned around and playfully glared at the panda placing her hands on her hips. "First off, oh _mighty_ Dragon Warrior..."

Po winced,_ Oh boy, she used the title in a matter-of-fact way. I should've kept my mouth shut._

She continued, eyes half lidded walking back towards the panda. "I didn't invite you here. You begged and pleaded me to let you 'hang out' with me while I train. Second, 'Be there before dawn' does not mean meander towards that general area a half hour after Zeng wakes up to get the mail. And thirdly,..."

Po had at this point halted all forward motion as Tigress came up to him placing a single digit from her paw on his chest prodding him accusingly. "...I am not the one who needs to practice his Tai Chi for the annual Peace Festival which happens to be in less than a month."

Po stared contemplatively into her ember irises before replying with a heavy sigh, "Mostly true, kinda true, and... yeah pretty much."

At this Tigress gave him a warm smile and playfully punched him in the left shoulder and chuckled, "Come on panda. Let's get started."

This was all something Po was now quite used to since the battle in Gongmen city. Ever, since they took down Shen, he and Tigress had become close friends. This was a side of Tigress he really enjoyed bringing out. He didn't even know she could open up like this, let alone with the panda that took the title she had been working toward her whole life. But even she said that was behind her now, and all that mattered was their friendship. For Po, the most awesome thing about it was that it seemed like their own little "secret friendship". During mission briefings he would always smile whenever she acted all "awesome leader-esque" as he liked to call it and she in turn did the same whenever he was "that goofy panda." It was all done quietly though when the Five and Shifu were around. Otherwise, when they were alone like this, it was as if they could fully open up. And as he stared at the female feline as she began to go through a Tai Chi sequence, breeze rippling through the soft pelt on her calm relaxed features he realized something.

_I wouldn't want to change this for the world._

* * *

><p>"Po. Your jerking your body too much." For the past hour Tigress had been guiding Po through some basic Tai Chi techniques. While he was understanding most of it, his impetuous nature was preventing him from moving on to the more advanced techniques.<p>

"Remember that Tai Chi is meant to help your body flow with the natural currents of energy around you as well as focusing your own chi. You can't fight your way through it like battling a foe."

Po stopped and watched as Tigress moved around her space with grace and elegance. Every so often the light from the sun would catch her pelt just right that her face would seem to glow a golden hue as if she were a female Buddha. Po shook his head breaking his trance, but not before Tigress had caught his gaze and felt heat rise slightly to her cheeks causing her to break concentration and stop her motions.

_There it was again!_ Thought Tigress frustratedly as she looked at her paws in confusion, _I need to focus, maybe I **am** still tired from the mission_.

Po's admiring gaze soon turned to one of concern as he looked at the seemingly perturbed tiger next to him. "Tigress? Did I do something wrong?" genuinely worried.

Tigress then noticed Po again and regained her cool confident air almost instantly. "It's nothing, Dragon Warrior." She could tell Po wasn't buying it though, so she turned fully toward him, and placed her fist into her palm bowing. "But I thank you for your friendly concern."

At this Po grinned. "Nah, what are friends for, right?" Tigress gave a curt nod and a small smile in thanks and they gazed into each others' eyes for a few seconds. Green and ember embracing each others kind gaze for what seemed like hours. With the soft breeze caressing each of their pelts they felt calm and serene just to gaze at one another. It was in a word, peaceful.

Suddenly, Tigress was struck with an idea and broke contact. _Of course_, she thought. When she went to speak with Po again she realized he still hadn't stopped staring. She became slightly flustered and cleared her throat a little to bring him back to earth. When that didn't work she got a little annoyed a shouted, "Po!"

At this the panda came back instantly, realizing what he did his cheeks immediately turned bright pink. Again Tigress rolled her eyes and continued on with her inspiration "Po, what do you think about when you achieve Inner Peace?"

Po's eyebrows furrowed in surprise and genuine perplexity, he sat down as he pondered on the question. It hadn't been since Gongmen that he last used the ability, and the last time he used it was on a dare by Monkey to see if he could dodge and deflect random fruits and vegetables that he would throw at him. Needless to say that little stunt caught unwanted attention from both Shifu and a bunch of angry food stall vendors. After a vicious tongue lashing from the Grand Master of Kung Fu, and severely lighter coin purse the panda had learned never to use the ability again for frivolous endeavors.

Upon reflecting the Panda shrugged, "I don't really remember. I haven't done it in so long that it's a little fuzzy, you know?" Tigress joined him on the soft ground nodding slowly contemplating his words.

"The reason I ask is that I believe if you let your Inner Peace take hold while you are performing Tai Chi, you could do it flawlessly." encouraged Tigress. She had personally never experienced it, but based on how Shifu described it she had no doubt that "harnessing the flow of the universe" would help immensely with Tai Chi.

Po looked at his friend with a worried expression, causing Tigress to look as equally concerned back at him. "Tigress," mumbled Po "isn't that... you know... Cheating?"

At this the tiger actually made a sound he hadn't heard come out of her ever. It sounded like a snort as she covered her mouth with her fist, eyes smiling wildly at him. At this Po couldn't help, but laugh as well. Once she couldn't contain it any more, Tigress let out a few humorous giggles adding to their chorus of laughter. This continued for another minute or two before Tigress took a big breath in and regained her composure. Po was still smiling at what had just occurred causing Tigress to smirk back at him.

"Po, if using a new found ability to better your mastery of Kung Fu and similarly related arts was ..." she chuckled lightly again "'cheating', then Oogway would have been considered a felon."

Po shot his signature smile at the tiger before him. He never realized just how lucky he was to have such a wise and kind person as Tigress for a friend. "Thanks Tigress." He said shyly.

Tigress smiled back, "It is my duty in anyway to assist the Dragon Warrior. Now let's give it a try." She said as she jumped gracefully to her feet. "Now, focus and try to remember what you thought of."

At this Po nodded confidently and rose to his haunches as well. Tigress took a few steps back quietly observing as the panda began to breath in deeply and focus his chi. Moments passed, the breeze in the meadow had come to a stand still. Just as a new breeze was felt in her fur he started to move. It was like watching a river. The giant panda moved gracefully and fluidly about his space. While he moved, the tall grass around him swayed in the breeze. If Tigress didn't know any better she could have sworn that Po was manipulating the elements and nature around him, when in fact he was actually feeling the flow of the universe not controlling it. She gazed in wonder as her friend slowly became one with the universe around him. Then, just as she thought he would become fully one with nature, as Oogway did, he slowed his motions until he was standing still with his right palm held vertically and open in front of him.

He opened his eyes and saw Tigress, hands on her hips beaming at him like she did in Gongmen harbor after Shen was beaten. He smiled back and they stayed that way for a long time. Soon though, Tigress' smile became relatively sad and she turned away from Po.

"You have become a great master, Po." she said softly, "Even better than I."

Suddenly she felt his paw on her shoulder. She turned her head and looked into his smiling Jade eyes. "Master Tigress," said Po bowing low before her "I am unworthy of the praise from such a skilled warrior as you, thank you."

At this Tigress smiled softly, and then chuckled. "Did Master Shifu give you that line panda?" she said jokingly.

He feigned looking upset and pouted, crossing his arms and turning his body slightly, "Well if you don't like it I'll take it back." he replied but couldn't keep up the charade as a smile tugged at his mouth.

"No." said Tigress with her ember eyes smiling at her friend, "Your words mean a lot to me, oh mighty Dragon Warrior." she emphasized genuinely as she returned his bow.

Her sad smile returned again, "You have just mastered Inner Peace in such a short amount of time. It's... I envy you Po I really do."

Finally, grasping what was going on Po did the one thing he knew could help. He pulled Tigress in for a hug. She stiffened at first, but then relaxed and embraced him back. "That means so much to me Tigress. Thank you." She nodded into his fur and they stayed that way as another breeze embraced the two friends.

"And you know what?" asked Po.

"What?"

"I would be more than happy to help you find your path to Inner Peace, Tigress."

Though she did not respond to him, he felt her hold on him tighten a little after he spoke letting him know that she knew he meant it.

When they finally broke the hug they stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours.

"Tigress?" Po said softly, as he leaned his head in a little.

"Yes Po?" she said as her gaze pierced intensely into his soul.

"I... just-"

"Master Tigress! Dragon Warrior!"

Po and Tigress instantly broke their contact and looked towards the direction of the call. It was Zeng, frantically flying in their direction. He landed on the ground in front of them, panting heavily.

"Okay chill out Zeng. What's the problem?" asked Po with relative amusement.

Zeng took a few more breaths before calming himself, "Master Shifu has an urgent message that requires the full attention of yourself and the Furious Five. He has recalled you all back to the Hall of Warriors. he said to get there immediately." said the exasperated goose between short breaths.

"Thank you Zeng. Tell Master Shifu we will be there shortly." stated Tigress

"Sounds... terrific. But, if you don't mind I am just going to rest here for a while." said Zeng as he passed out on the ground in front of the two masters.

Tigress and Po then turned to each other and nodded smiling. "We better get moving. Shifu's expecting us Dragon Warrior."

"Right. Let's roll out!" yelled Po as he sprinted ahead toward the bamboo line.

Tigress smiled, but stopped before breaking into a full out run up toward the Jade Palace. Po stopped when he noticed she didn't pass him. "What's up Tigress?"

She quickly glanced at him, "Nothing Po. I'm fine."

Po nodded, but as soon as he turned around to run up the hill he heard a soft voice say, "Po. I would be honored if you would join me again tomorrow morning to train." the voice sounding almost hopeful. Though when he turned to look, he saw Tigress standing with her fist in her paw bowing.

He turned toward her smiling his big goofy grin. "That sounds awesome Tigress, it would be an honor."

At this she nodded curtly and ran on all fours to catch up to and eventually pass the panda on the way up to the palace. But as she passed him Po could have sworn he saw a big smile on her face.

_I gotta lay off Monkey's cookies._

* * *

><p>AN: So here is le chapter uno. Let me know what ya think, and give me suggestions to make this story move. I want aim to please. have a great weekend everyone!

W.R.

P/S: I called Po, Ping Po because in actual Chinese the surname comes before the given name.


	3. Ch 2: Those Born of Sheva

A/N: Alright! Thank you to all those who reviewed and to everyone who have enjoyed the story so far. Special thanks to FFcrazy15 for helping me with detail stuffs as well. Prepare yourselves cause this chapter is reeeeeeeediculously long. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kung Fu Panda things, except my OC's ;P

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter 2: Those Born of Sheva<span>**_

He awoke, with a scream more piercing than that of a new born cub. His eyes frantically darted around the space he was in, images real and subconscious flashing before him. His mind was painting his subconscious thoughts, memories and emotions all at once. He roared with all his might as flashes of blood, clashing steel, flames, and charred bodies filled his vision. He could smell burnt fur and flesh, hear screams echo in his mind, and taste the sickening flavor of blood; completely unsure if it was his own or someone else's.

Thrown in among this unnerving backdrop of despair and torment were also images of bliss and joy. A village, with children playing in open fields, villagers engaged in festivals, harvests, and a woman with eyes like sapphires cradled in the embrace of her mate. The two partners gazing into each other's orbs; slowly yet determinedly leaning closer to one another to consummate their love.

Then fire. An inferno scorching all the images away as the sounds of death and destruction filled his ears once more. And as he lashed out in this ungodly haze of anger, sadness, and pain... he saw it. A dark figure walking through the destruction as flames twirled around it licking its form, but seemingly ever bent to it's will. It approached him through the fiery haze, like the shade of death itself. He struggled and writhed as the all too familiar presence encroached on his very soul the more it approached him. It reached toward him, body blackened as a void and claws cold and unfeelingly. He fought, struggled with every fiber of his being but he could not move from it's fiery gaze. He began to feel a stirring within himself, and gazed at his body in horror as he was slowly consumed by the dark presence before him. He felt pain, anger, despair, fury, and above all... hatred.

_Quickly! We're losing him..._

As he was being immolated in the flames of this darkness he heard a voice. Soft and heavenly amidst the blackness that had all but consumed him. His body, now mostly blackened by this dark entity, had ceased its inhuman writhing and spasms. The being in front of him dispersed, as a sweet fragrance filled his nostrils and soothed his mind. In the now calmed blackness he searched for the source of the voice breathing sporadically from the adrenaline still in his blood stream.

_Shhhhh... calm down, you are safe now..._

His seemingly charred form soon slowly began to mend and the darkness subside. He breathed in deep as he let fatigue and exhaustion take hold. He felt a cooling sensation touch his brow sending him into further relaxation.

With that his once frantic eyes had slowed and began to lid heavily. The last thing he saw was a pair of bright soothing indigo orbs gazing into his ocean green eyes.

_...I'll take care of you..._

His eyes shot open and he breathed in the dank cool air. As his orbs slowly regained their focus, he scanned his current surroundings. He could barely discern specific shapes, but judging from the smell of wet canvas and the light crackle of a fire he was in some sort of tent lodging. Soon his sight cleared and his current observations were justified.

He was sitting upright in a bed mat on the floor of a dimly lit tent. The overall look of the tent was simple, with red and purple designs decorating the roof and base of the tent. To his left was a short table at shoulder height at arms reach. On it were all sorts of elixirs, medicines, and salves strewn across its surface. They varied in color and size most looking unused. Upon further inspection, however, he could see one or two that were recently emptied.

He reached over and picked one of the bottles up and carefully wafted its scent towards his nose. He immediately gagged and dropped the bottle on the grass floor beneath him, holding his nose and making coughing and hacking noises.

_That... was foul_, he thought as he shook he head.

Then, he turned his attention to the other bottle and, with slight hesitation, removed it from its resting place. Warily, he eyed the bottle before attempting another brief sniff. To his surprise the smell that filled his nose was both pleasant and calming for him. It was sweet and held the fragrance of early spring flowers in bloom. It was almost too intoxicating and he found himself lidding under its influence. With a quick jerk of his head he shook these feelings away and his vision cleared once more. Throwing the bottle to the floor he turned to his right and viewed another table just as tall as the first. On this one lay many bloodied bandages along with a set of calipers and a bowl of water. Only then did he think to check his own physical being. He was layered head to toe in thick medical bandages tied tightly and neatly around his body. After observing the careful wrapping, he nodded to himself in approval at the skilled work.

_I'll have to thank whoever tied these bandages... I can barely move in them_, he thought with a smirk. That's when something else on the table caught his eye. A small red bowl was also sitting on the table with smoke slowly billowing from its mouth. He reached over and picked up the bowl. After only briefing inhaling its scent he immediately recognized the fragrance from his bout with hallucinations. Also, something in the back of his mind told him he had smelled this before.

He pondered out loud, "Is this...?"

"Tibetan healing incense." said a soft feminine voice.

He immediately turned toward the direction of the voice and couldn't help but stare at the figure standing before him. She was a clouded leopard, wearing a maroon silk training vest with a brown cloth bracer hugging snugly around her very feminine frame. Around her waist was a red sash that wrapped around both her vest and her brown bottoms, and on her paws were a pair of matching brown gloves. In her paws were what looked like fresh bandages.

Though he thought his eyes would then begin to roam the enticing curves of her body (as he would shamelessly admit), he was surprised that what held him the most was her face. The spots along her delicate facial features seemed to form a natural mask luring him to gaze helplessly into her eyes. Those kind indigo eyes that, even now, seemed to calm and relax him with their concerned gaze.

The leopard was perfectly aware of the current attention she was getting from his eyes though and she politely cleared her throat to gain her guest's attention. Upon realizing that he was staring, very rudely, the male in front of her bowed his head low and humbly.

"Forgive me. I did not intend to offend you by staring. It's just I was immensely curious to know who my current benefactors were." said the male feeling slightly warm under the fur at his own stupidity.

"I wouldn't worry too much," she said with a kind smile as she placed her bundle on the table to his right, "you are not nearly as much trouble now as you were yesterday evening."

She continued to move around the tent, picking up various items that either lay scattered on the floor or in an unorganized mess on the tables next to him. She picked up the vial that he had thrown to the ground earlier when he had smelled it and noticed the man grimacing at the sight of it. "I see you reacquainted yourself with our vial of Sweet Wormwood extract." she giggled.

"Is that what that smell was? Blegh... it was absolutely vile, I thought it was poison!" he exclaimed covering his maw and leaning away as if it the smell might harm him.

She laughed again, "Almost. Though its smell is... unpleasant it is extremely useful for slowing down bleeding and lowering a fever when ingested. Which you needed to have both taken care of." With that she placed the vial on the table with a group of other empty bottles. "You are very lucky. It is hard to come by, but thankfully our line of work does not often require us to use it. Emergencies only, like a man found bleeding in the middle of the forrest." With that, her amused expression turned to one of concern as she turned and began to review his current condition.

He scratched his arm uncomfortably in her gaze, "I am sorry for causing you so much trouble. If there is anything I can do to-" he began, but was soon cut off when the leopard raised her paw in his direction silencing him gently.

She lowered her paw and smiled, "Your generosity is appreciated, but we don't need compensation for helping those in need." At this the man felt genuine and pure thankfulness toward the generous female next to him. It was not often that he received aid so willingly and without pay from strangers. In fact, he rarely received aid at all since people gave him such a wide berth. And for good reason.

His eyes then drifted back to the used bandages on the right paw table. She followed his gaze and understood the question he was forming in his mind. "You were unconscious when we found you." she said catching, his attention once more as she began to revisit what happened. "We were not even sure if you were alive at all. There was... so much blood... I- we didn't know if you would survive the night." Her eyes seemed distant as her voice began to trail off. The man nodded to himself; it must have been a traumatic experience for a young lady such as her.

She shook her head to clear her mind of the images and continued, "Your wounds were pretty bad, so we brought you here and tried our best to revive you. I guess we did a little too well a job as you tried to claw apart that mat you are lying on." she stated humorously gesturing with her head towards his position. That's when he looked down and saw that the mat was indeed torn to shreds underneath him. He chuckled nervously scratching the back of his head mouthing "sorry", but the female leopard only remained smiling at his boyish embarrassment.

"That was when we had to use the incense on you, in order to calm you down and put you back under." she said with simple finality, "You have been out ever since. This is the first time I have heard you say anything coherent. Though whether I could call this an intelligent conversation is still to be seen." she said further teasing her mummified guest. At this the male gave a full hearty laugh before immediately wincing and grabbing his side.

"Oooo hehe... be careful ," he winced grinning with gritted teeth "you're such a crack up that I'm about to...errrrr bust a gut."

The female leopard smiled warmly and rolled her eyes. "Here." She reached over and drew a piece of something from another bottle, and then offering it to him, "Chew this, it's willow bark. It will help numb the pain. At least for a while... until then, if you could avoid hurting yourself further the ladies and I would _really_ appreciate." Raising her eyebrow and forming an expression that oozed sarcasm. "You were not an easy patient to handle."

The man smiled at the feline as he placed the slightly minty piece of wood in his maw, _I think I am going to like this girl_. Then his eyebrows raised as another question formed in his mind, "Soooo you have been taking care of me this whole time and I still don't know where I am or who you are." He frowned slightly as he chewed and looked at the amused feline. "I guess I really suck at introductions huh?"

"Yeah kinda." She stated humorously, "To answer your questions though we are currently located 30 li* north of the most southern part of the Yangtze River, and in answer to your second question..."

She offered him her paw, but before the male accepted it he paused and checked under the sheets he was under. He sighed with relief at the realization that he was indeed wearing pants and gladly accepted her friendly paw. She helped heave him onto his hind legs, gently supporting a good portion of his weight so he wouldn't strain his wounds, and they made their way to the tent entrance. She grabbed hold of the tent flap with her other paw and flung it to the side, blinding the male with the intense light of the sun. As his vision adjusted to the intense rays he squinted and shook his head in disbelief. He thought that his eyes were playing tricks on him, but when his vision cleared he saw what looked to be an army of female leopards curiously gawking at him and his companion.

The feline next to him smiled, "We are the Ladies of the Shade, and we welcome you to our home."

* * *

><p>The compound they were in was enormous. Everywhere around him were tents similar to the one he had recently occupied. Going in and out of them were an innumerable amount of females, mostly clouded leopards. The prospect of so many females living alone in one place was... daunting. If that weren't enough, the recently sharpened log barriers around the encampment and the sheer number of unpacked supply crates being unloaded into tents suggested they had not been there long.<p>

At these thoughts he turned his attention back to his hostess. She had left his side not long ago and allowed him to freely roam around the encampment under the careful watch and... playful ogling of her comrades. He watched in contained admiration as she went from tent to tent helping her fellow ladies in whatever tasks they were undertaking. Occasionally she would catch him staring and he would quickly avert his gaze elsewhere, causing the leopardess to smirk before returning her attention back to the task at hand.

As he continued to tour the village sized camp, he marveled at the spectacle before him. Here was a town full of women, doing odd jobs and labor that were traditionally only reserved for men. Chopping wood, hauling lumber, woodwork, smithing, and even trading within the village were all handled by these extraordinary women.

He was still busy watching the carnival of activity around him when his arms were gently seized and linked in the hold of two cooing twin leopards with matching plain eggplant colored dancing vests.

"Uhh hehe... hello there." he chuckled nervously heat rising to his cheeks. The two girls giggled at his bashful reaction to their less than subtle advance.

The one on his left tugged his arm leading him toward a large tent. "You can't expect to get the full tour, walking all by yourself do you?" she said, her purple eyes laughing as his demeanor turned from one of embarrassment to one of uncertainty. The sister on his right did her best to maintain a giggle at his reaction.

"Here let us be your... 'guides'." said the one on the right, smiling mischievously into his ocean green eyes, "This will be fun."

_Oh no_... he gulped as they brought him closer to the tent. Soon the one on his left detached herself from his arm and opened the flaps to the dark interior of the tent, while the one on his right began to push him towards the opening. He prepared himself for the worst.

But any sort of mental preparation could not prepare him for what he saw inside.

Though his eyes were once again adjusting to the darkness of the new tent, the familiar thwack of wooden practice weapons immediately caught his attention. However, they weren't wooden swords as he expected. They were in fact variously colored parasols being used as weapons. Everywhere inside, ladies were engaged in competitive sparring with the colorful sun protectant gear. While this particular weapon choice seemed... rather ineffective, continued observation proved him very incorrect in this assumption. While not very fatal, his trained eyes could see the impact and precision with each blow made. Also, the diversity of the fighting styles was immensely impressive.

One fight showed off a very skilled lynx using dual short parasols while taking on two other leopard combatants. She began her assault by lashing out toward her first opponent. As the umbrella came within striking distance, her foe leaned backwards to avoid the blow. However, once she had opened herself up, the lynx then swept low with her foot causing the unbalanced feline to fall to the mat. Sensing an opening the other leopard charged in to attack from the crouched lynx's rear flank. Much to her dismay, the lynx pointed her umbrella towards the leopard opening it up and instantly blocking the strike while impairing the leopards field of view. Once blocked, the lynx used this opportunity to tuck into a backward roll and plant a firm double kick to her opponents unguarded torso. Unprepared for the attack, the second leopardess was launched into the air and back onto the mat.

While this match continued on, he took in the other variations of fighting. Concealed projectiles, hidden blades, stun gas; These ladies were well armed, and judging from their combat skills well trained.

At this point the twins had reestablished their hold on hims arms and continued to drag him to another section of the tent. As they opened the flaps to the portion of the huge shelter he was once again left dumbstruck. Where combat and martial skills were practiced before, here was something much more elegant.

They were dancing, and they were not amateurs either. Even here their parasols were utilized in the creation of this art. He gawked as the turns, leaps, and bounds of the dancers in combination with the skilled use of the umbrellas mesmerized him. It was a beautiful performance that exemplified the lightness and grace of their style. He could not remember seeing anything so beautiful in a long time.

Soon the music slowed and the dancing came to its dreamy conclusion with all ladies kneeling on the floor with open parasols covering their delicate forms. When it was over, the male couldn't help himself but applaud wildly causing the faces of many a woman to turn surprised in his direction. Seeing he was the only one clapping he awkwardly stopped scratching the back of his head.

"Hehehe... hope I didn't interrupt anything... at all." he said completely embarrassed. All the ladies in the room giggled lightly, and the twins looked at each other and smirked knowingly.

"There is nothing you need to feel shy about." said the first twin sweetly teasing the fur on his chest with her claw.

"Yeah. It's just that we haven't had the company of a new male in months." said the other twin while rubbing his bandaged arm gently making a playful pouty face.

The male began to feel uncomfortable once more as the ministrations of the felines only continued. "And uh... why is that?", he asked.

"Because we are the only all female nomadic dance troupe in all of China." A familiar voice stated behind him.

He turned and once again and found himself staring into the bright indigo orbs of his hostess. Her hands were on her hips, her eyes furrowing with annoyance at the twins whose demeanors had changed to a mutual look of shame.

"So Hua," began the hostess, crossing her arms over her chest raising an eyebrow. "is this what you and Liu call, 'warming up before practice'?" At this Hua and Liu both smiled nervously, rubbing their forearms under her uncomfortable gaze.

Hua opened her mouth first, "He just looked a little lost, soooo sis and I decided to help him find his way around."

"Yeah, please don't be mad Song. Besides when was the last time you let us have any fun?" Liu exclaimed and was joined by Hua, both pouting innocently at their friend.

At this she rolled her eyes in disbelief. She opened her mouth to reprimand the two of them, but stopped and tapped her chin in thought. The twins eyed this with the hope that they would avoid punishment.

"You know what? You girls may have a point." At this the twins purple eyes lit up and they beamed at their leader.

Song's contemplative expression shifted into a sly smile, causing the twins and even their guest to shiver in response. "And what could be more fun than helping Lao Shan maintain the armory for the next week?"

The twins ears instantly dropped down in disappointment "Song! You can't be serious?" cried out Hua.

Liu eagerly nodded in agreement, "Yeah, working with old man Lao... for a WEEK!" Her eyes pleaded with Song to reconsider.

"You should both be happy." Song said with a bemused expression on her muzzle. "It's not often that Lao gets a visit from his two best proteges. I thought you liked working on our weapons?" At this she received a defiant glare from the two now huffy leopards.

"Well it's that or you can have watch duty with Yan for the next few nights. I'm sure he'd love the company." At this the twins stiffened fur bristling on end.

"N-n-no that's okay we have missed Uncle Shan anyway, right sis?" said Liu waving her hands in front of her defensively.

"Of course. Later Song!" They quickly fled the dancing section of the tent and out into the encampment leaving a victoriously smiling Song and a completely confused guest behind.

The man looked to his host with puzzlement written all over his face, Song chuckled and smiled after the two leopardesses. "Those two are the twins Hua and Liu. While they may be a bit... eccentric when dealing with visitors, they are invaluable to our family and are the best fighters we have besides Weapon Master Lao Shan and me."

His eyes widened at this revelation and he looked at the amused feline with incredulity. "Who are you ladies exactly?"

Song just smiled warmly at her perplexed guest, eying him up and down. She placed her hands on her hips and nodded towards the exit. "Let's get you changed first. Gods know it only attracts unwanted attention, you walking around shirtless and all." The man blushed at this causing her to giggle, "Then I will tell you all about us."

An hour had passed since his unexpected venture with the twins, and he and Song were now walking together through the camp once more. In that time he had been treated to dinner and even fitted with a new outfit courtesy of several of the Ladies' seamstresses, and he was still marveling at their workmanship. His top was a dark blue v-necked vest with silver embroidery on the edges of the sleeves and neck opening which exposed a good portion of his still bandaged chest. On the back was a pattern of silver flames rising from his lower back and parting around a silver yin yang symbol in the center of his upper back. His new silk trousers were pitch black with a white sash going around his waist. He looked sharp, and he knew it.

Song noticed how he was admiring the work of her girls and smiled in satisfaction. She was still unsure at this point who this man was, but she found his childish fascination and boyish demeanor very charming in their own right. She frowned slightly as she then remembered a certain friend whom she hadn't seen for at least a year since they last crossed paths.

_He reminds me so much of him. I wonder how he is doing right now?_, she thought to herself.

Just as she began to delve into memory lane, her concentration was broken when the male next to her began speaking. "So let me get this straight. This entire camp is a nomadic troupe of dancing warrior felines who used to be a deceptive clan of thieving bandits. But now you have become their new leader, after ousting your corrupt predecessor, and you all make a living by traveling around and performing all over China?"

Song laughed at little at the sound of his still unbelieving tone of voice. "For the most part. We also act as a haven for women on the run where we either help them get back on their feet or invite them to join our little family." The man nodded, astounded that such a noble group of women existed in China.

Then he smirked and watched as a group of felines argued and made dinner for themselves around a fire. "So do you often pick up strange men lying unconscious in the forest? Or is it that I am just that interesting?" he suddenly felt extremely dumb for asking that, and hoped he hadn't offended his kind host in any way.

She paused in front of him causing him to stop and look on with slight concern. That was until she turned her head nonchalantly in his direction, her bright eyes shining in the camp fire light once again hypnotizing him in place.

She smirked, "Only if they seem like they can pull their own weight."

"Well. I'm glad I seem worth the trouble to you." He said smiling broadly at the enchanting female glowing in the fire light before him. Song turned away quickly becoming slightly flustered.

_Oh smooth move idiot_, he thought as he shook his head in disbelief of his own audacity.

He quickly tried to make up for his mistake and moved toward her slightly in response before the sound of her soft controlled voice stopped him. "You have been no trouble at all, and we were happy to help."

Her back was still to him, but he could swear she was trembling slightly. Before he could confirm this she breathed in deep and sighed heavily turning once more with renewed confidence in his direction gesturing his way. "Come on. I have someone I want you to meet."

He nodded and followed her through the small city of an encampment. At first he thought they were going back to the large training tent they were in earlier. They passed it however, and moved on to a much smaller dome of canvas further towards the edge of camp. In front of the tent were two leopardesses on guard duty looking extremely bored. When they approached the tent they jumped back to attention only to have Song smile at them signaling that they could relax once more. They opened the flaps to allow Song and her guest entry.

Once inside, Song gestured for him to follow her further in. As soon as he entered he immediately noticed the twins hard at work inspecting weapons and tinkering with the internal mechanisms which made the fascinating contraptions work. Upon seeing him enter their faces lit up with excitement and they jumped to their feet in order to begin where they left off earlier. That was until the tall statue behind them thundered in disapproval.

"What are you two sirens doing?" They immediately froze their advance towards Song and their guest and quickly turned around and faced what the male had originally mistook to be a sculpture. The figure stood towering in front of the twins, standing at least four chi* above them and probably two above himself and Song. He was a grey water buffalo, and judging by his wrinkles and long white beard well into his life. His face was hardened and weatherd with age and experience, and was only matched by his long horns curving out horizontally from his skull. He wore a simple tan silk robe, and held a beautiful ornate wooden cane in his left hoof carved into the shape of a dragon crawling up the shaft of the staff resting its head under his grasp.

The old buffalo then turned his stern gaze towards the newcomer, and his expression changed from annoyance to stoic interest as he analyzed the male in front of him. The guest couldn't help, but feel uncomfortable under the intimidating gaze of the old buffalo, and shuffled his feet slightly out of habit. What worried him the most was that he didn't seem offended by his presence, rather he seemed familiar with it.

Once his old yellow orbs were satisfied they had observed all they needed, he turned his attention to Song giving a grunt and nod in her direction. "Mistress Song." he grunted.

"Uncle Shan how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Song." she said as she smiled and bowed in respect toward the aged bison.

He grunted raising his staff in her direction. "As head of the Ladies of the Shade you must realize your responsibilities as leader Song. Otherwise..." he stated turning two the still attentive and nervous twin leopards "how can you maintain control over these... children."

Hua huffed in annoyance, but was quickly silenced when Lao's gaze hardened on her once more making her seem at that moment even smaller than before. Lao sighed in annoyance picking up a piece of equipment and observing it thoroughly before nodding and placing it on the floor with a grunt.

He turned to the twins once more, "Hua. Liu. Your work today has been... satisfactory. You are dismissed for the rest of the night. I expect you here tomorrow at dawn's first light." With that the twins sighed wearily and bowed to their mentor before leaving the tent to recuperate for the night.

When the girls had left, Song tried in vain to withhold a small affectionate giggle at the familiar actions of her mentor causing the old buffalo's mouth to curve slightly upward at her. It soon fell back into his trademark frown as he sat back down in his bamboo chair. Song sat in a lotus position on the mat in front of the aged bison, briefly being joined by her guest seconds later.

Lao took a pipe from his robe pocket and lit it sighing, "Song I cannot emphasize enough the importance of how you discipline the girls here. They are skilled and have the necessary knowledge I will confess that much, but do they have the discipline and fortitude to follow your orders when it is necessary?"

Song gazed straight into the calculating eyes of her mentor, "They will know how to react when the time comes uncle." She stated with confidence, then she smiled warmly. "Until that time, though, what's the harm in them being able to be girls once in a while instead of warriors."

Lao let out a low frustrated sigh, "I know you wish them happiness Song, that alone makes you a better leader than Su ever was. I just want you to be safe as well. Do you understand?"

"Yes uncle." she stated, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Lao took a puff from his pipe and once again concentrated on his other guest, causing the male to shift uneasily in his seat. He exhaled the smoke from his lungs and leaned back in his chair. "So... when did you start taking potential suitors into our family Song?"

At this the man stiffened, the question putting him into a fit of awkward coughs. Song had a similar reaction, first going stiff and then averting her eyes from her companion folding her ears back in embarrassment and slight frustration.

"Uncle!" she hissed, "He is a visitor here. We found him wounded in the forest and brought him back here to heal." she felt a slight warmth rising to her cheeks.

Lao Shan snorted in his reclined position and shrugged, "Forgive my preconceptions Song." he stated with alack of any apologetic tone in his voice. "It's just the only male I ever see in this village is my son Yan, and he is out on guard duty most of the week."

Once more he leaned forward in his chair, causing the old bamboo to creak under his immense size. He made eye contact with the male in front of him and held it for some time.

"So tell me young man," he began making sure he had the boy's undivided attention. "What brings a 'Child of Sheva' to our little corner of China?"

_What did he say?_, thought the male as his surprised and frantic ocean green eyes avoided the amused golden orbs of the great bison. When he finally had control of his emotions, his face hardened slightly and he gazed intensely into the eyes of the elder mammal.

Song could only look on in utter confusion at what had just transpired between Lao and her guest. She watched with a mixture of fascination and apprehension as the two males locked eyes for what seemed like hours.

She finally found her voice again, "Uncle Shan. What do you mean 'Child of Sheva'?"

The Buffalo's stern gaze softened slightly as he looked at his confused god-child. Briefly he returned his gaze to the male only to see him staring at the ground with a somber expression engraved on his muzzle. He heaved another heavy sigh and took another puff of his pipe as he leaned back in his chair once more.

His eyes searched inwardly, organizing his thoughts before answering Song's question. "Many years ago, long before you were born child, I used to belong to the warriors' tribe know as the Qidan. Our clan traveled the land in search of worthy foes to test our mettle, and we eventually found ourselves on the borders of the empire. In this particular case the southern border of Tibet."

Once more the bison fancied a glance toward the male in front of him. He still maintained a stoic demeanor, but the old bison could see within the eyes of the young male an intense fire that burned within him. Lao's eyebrows rose with slight curiosity, as he could swear the stranger's ears were flattening slowly against his head. Shrugging slightly he continued his tale:

_It was there we encountered a tribe of natives living in the area. When they did not show hostility toward our arrival we traded with them and they gave us supplies. That night we stayed there to rest. It was black as the void, with no stars to be shown in the night sky. I awoke to a blood curdling scream. I took hold of my axe and ran out of my tent, only to be stopped by the natives. I told them to release me under threat of death, but still they held on with an overwhelming fear in their eyes. Though the fear was not towards me, but to something out in the shadows of that hellish night. My eye could barely see in that blackness, but I could make out a form in the shadows where the natives were keeping me from. Off in the forest, I saw a creature with ears that looked like horns and fangs that could have been from a demon. Aside from those striking features what stayed my axe that night was his eyes. I was ensnared in the icy grip of those cold ruthless eyes. I thought that I had died right then, it seemed like an eternity. However, as soon as I blinked for the third time the creature vanished along with the chill in my spine._

He paused and looked toward the two mammals before him. Song was leaning forward with anticipation. _She always loved these stories_, he mused to himself. The male however was now looking at him with a firm gaze, though his eyes revealed nothing this time.

The water buffalo puffed once more, "They called it 'Sheva kē baccā' or 'Child of Sheva'. It was to them an evil spirit sent by their god of destruction to punish those who had done him wrong. After we left the next day, we found an empty bandit encampment. The scent of death still hung heavily in the air as we passed by, the corpses of the poor fools placed on pikes to ward off those foolish enough to investigate. Needless to say we never ventured to that territory ever again." He breathed in heavily as he finished his tale.

When he was done he took a few more puffs from his pipe as leaned back in reclined in his seat eyes distant as if he was still in that dark forest. His thoughts were soon interrupted however, as a deep chuckle emerged from the male in front of him.

The male had now burst into a hearty laugh leaving Song, and even Lao slightly confused as to the reason. When his laughter died down he wiped his eyes with his index digit.

"You don't actually believe those old myths do you, Master Lao?" said the male between fits of chuckling causing the bison to sit up more in his chair looking intently at the almost hysterical mammal.

"I do not know anything about spirits or demons boy, but those bodies were real. As were the claw marks left in their flesh. And I'll tell you, that the only other time I have seen anything like that beast, was life very evening." the weapons master stated gnawing on his pipe to calm his inner warrior fury.

The guest continued laughing to himself, "I mean, even if I were one of these 'Children' you heard of, I can assure you that I am most certainly not possessed by some blood thirsty spirit. Hunting down prey late at night just for kicks... hehehe anyone who has known me for a minute can tell you that I am far too laid back for that sort of thing."

He finally sat up straight again collecting himself, the buffalo's gaze growing ever more intense as he did so. As Song watched the spectacle she could swear she heard Lao Shan's stone pipe begin to break between his teeth.

"Besides," the man said, finally back to his normal boyish self. "I would never harm anyone who who has shown me as much kindness or care as your god-daughter has. You have my solemn oath on that." And with that he kowtowed low before the great water buffalo before him.

Song looked to her god-parent in anticipation, hoping this sudden outburst hadn't offended him. Lao stood from his chair looking taller than ever before, and walked toward the young male. Song raised her paw towards him in slight protest, but her efforts died as the grizzled old warrior approached further.

Then suddenly without warning, Lao let loose a booming laugh. It shook the whole inside of the tent and pulled a small shriek of surprise from Song. She had never heard him laugh so loud in her life, let alone... laugh at all. The buffalo clutched his great torso with his free hoof as if in pain, but still the laughter continued.

At this point the male had risen up from his kowtow and stared in fascination at the now merry bison. He couldn't help but smile himself as the large buffalo continued to bellow with laughter, and he eventually joined him leaving an extremely confused Song to watch in absolute shock.

Their laughter soon died down after what seemed like multiple minutes, and the water buffalo wiped his golden eyes of tears. "You are something else my young friend. I don't know many that would converse with me and be considered of sound mind, but you are something else to be sure. I can tell from your actions that you are a man of your word, and for that you will have the respect of many a foe. You certainly have earned some from me tonight."

The young male beamed with respect and admiration at the sagacious old warrior before him, and placed his fist firmly in his palm bow humbly before him. "Your words are most kind master, and I couldn't wish for a more formidable adversary than yourself." he said smiling.

The bison snorted and waved the elating words away, he raised an eyebrow at the male. "What is your name boy?"

The male looked up from his bow eyes shining with life, "My name is Gui, Master Lao."

Lao nodded his head slowly, "Gui, I have a knack for reading people. Don't you dare prove me wrong already by groveling before me. True men stand tall before worthy foes, and only the actions they make truly define who they are. Words are meaningless." he gripped the male by the shoulders and helped raise him to his feet , his grin showing off rows of old yellow teeth.

Lao then turned to Song, who was still in shock from the whole spectacle, "This one is... unique. You have my approval Song."

She immediately snapped back to attention having registered that last part and growled at her god-father, "Uncle! By the gods above, he is our guest here." She turned beet red under her grey spotted fur, and Gui had in turn focused his attention anywhere but her.

Once more Lao waved her words away and returned to his chair and tiredly sat down with a low thud. "All right. Now you have gone and tired and old man out. Go, and leave me to rest. These weapons do not maintain themselves, and gods know those twins are barely help as it is."

With that, Song joined the grinning male beside her by standing, and with a small smile made a motion for them to depart from the tent. As they were leaving the tent Gui was stopped with a heavy hoof on his shoulder. He turned to meet the intense gaze of the old bison once more, only this one was more dangerous and fiery than the last.

"Now listen here, boy." said the old man in a tone that gripped the young male's attention as hard as he was gripping his shoulder, "I still do not trust you, it is a luxury I rarely indulge myself in. Nor do I care if you really are a 'Child of Sheva' or not."

His grip tightened, and his face darkened around his eyes causing them to give an eerie glow. "However, if you do anything that hurts that innocent child; death, nor gods, nor demons will stop me from making the rest of your miserable life a living hell. Is that perfectly clear?"

Gui stared into the bison's eyes, the fire in them smoldering even brighter than before behind the piercing glow of his aqua irises. He smiled genuinely, "Clear as adamant."

* * *

><p>AN: All right, long huh? Yeah I know, and I still didn't fit in everything I wanted to. Oh well such is life. Review subscribe all that good stuff. I wanna know whatcha think! Rock on everybody.

Notes: "li"- chinese equivalent of a third of a mile

"chi"- chinese equivalent of a foot

Names: Hua- "Flower"

Liu- "Stream"

Lao Shan- "Old Mountain"

Yan- "Rock"

Gui (Gweh)- "Ghost"


	4. Ch 3: Visions of Shadow, Fields of Light

A/N: I just want to say how awesome you all are. I wasn't sure if I would be good at this stuff, but I am happy you guys enjoy the story thus far. First, a couple shout outs:

FFcrazy15: You're an awesome writer and communications with you have been fun, lucrative, and an immense boost to my moral. Thanks so much!

Soul of a Lion: Your criticism and words of encourage inspire me to keep going. You are a fantastic writer as well, and any advice or counsel you give is priceless to me. Also, don't worry. I won't simplify my writing on you guys, and have take care on your business stuffs.

Cuaroc: It means a lot for me to hear that you enjoy my story, especially when it's not your favorite fiction arch. I will endeavor to impress even more in the chapters to come.

And to everyone else who has read and reviewed so far, your advice and praise makes me absolutely giddy. As music is my primary super power, getting praise about my writing from the authors I have enjoyed all this time is absolutely further ado, Let's ROCK!

Disclaimer: You think I own Kung Fu Panda?... Well you should watch the opening credits again cause I am clearly not mentioned there.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter 3: Visions of Shadow, Fields of Light<span>**_

_What is taking them so long?_

The question had been plaguing the tired and agitated elderly red panda's mind for the last several hours as he paced in front of the Moon Pool inside the Hall of Warriors. The sound of Oogway's staff clacked and echoed on the ancient tiled floor. It had been at least three hours since he had sent his messenger goose Zeng with an urgent message to the Dragon Warrior and The Furious Five. He had expected them all to be here within the hour. His frustration boiled to a peak as he ceased his pacing in front of the Moon Pool.

He turned toward the serene body of water beside him gazing into its calm surface, and upon seeing the grossly agitated red panda in the reflection his features immediately softened as he heaved a heavy sigh. Pinching the bridge of his nose he breathed in deeply, before dropping his arm and allowing himself a tired smile, bringing forth memories of his late master.

_Even after attaining Inner Peace, I still have far to go before I can see as clearly as you... master_, remembering a conversation between him and Oogway in front of the Moon Pool.

Closing his eyes he drifted into the warm embrace of inner peace, calming his nerves and settling the ripples of his mind. He opened his eyes as realization dawned on him. He had sent one lone messenger to locate and round up every master who lived in the Jade Palace. That and it was the only day he had given them leave after the incident in Gongmen. They could be anywhere in or around the village at this point. His lack of patience toward this particular event were... unfounded.

Chuckling to himself at his own impatience, Grandmaster Shifu brought himself to the edge of the Moon Pool and sat in a lotus position setting the old staff beside him. He knew he had time to kill. However, instead of meditating on peace, he frowned deeply forcing the reason he had been so urgent with Zeng to the front of his mind. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, immersing himself once more in the troubling vision.

* * *

><p><em>When his eyes snapped open once more, he was seated on the top of a hill under the shade of a great willow tree. Before him, lay a small merchant town nestled in the embrace of two large mountains on either side. He remembered being on a mission with Oogway when they passed through the village. Even though it had been twenty or some odd years ago, the village was still very much a prosperous and bustling community. He could see the main market street that ran through the very center of the village. He could see vendors haggling and peddling their wares to the many potential customers lining the busy street. Meanwhile, children laughed and played with their friends as they ran through the streets and back alleys of the town. The town was a portrait, serene and idyllic; The perfect place to live. Shifu allowed himself a warm smile before turning his gaze toward the horizon. Nothing could steel him for what transpired next.<em>

_A dark and ominous shadow began to emerge from over the hills behind the village covering the land and sky, blackening the earth and turning the heavens blood red. He trembled as the shadow descended upon the village immolating everything in hell fire._

_Soon the screams of the dying and suffering replaced the peace and tranquility that hung in the air. He could see villagers being hunted down and slain in the streets. Horrid blackened figures twisted and deformed prayed upon their innocent lives. They killed without mercy, it mattered not whether they were man, woman, or child. Bodies soon littered the bloodied streets._

_Shifu stood from his seated position only to turn and realize that the tree he was under was also consumed in flames. Everything about the once peaceful hamlet was destroyed. Transformed into the gods forsaken plains of Oblivion itself. He collapsed to his knees and gripped his head in pain as a hellish ringing threatened to shatter his mind to pieces. He shut his eyes tightly, praying that it would all end soon._

_Suddenly the noise stopped, replaced by a howling wind and the roar of fire. He opened his eyes to a sight more horrible than the last. He was in the Valley of Peace, only it was in ruin just as the merchant town. He was kneeling on the cobbled road that ran through the village, and in front of him was an army of black misshapen terrors. Their burning orange eyes and their writhing inky black forms stood before the horrified master gazing directly at him._

_No. Not at him, he thought and turned trembling to see solid black form approach slowly yet determinedly down the palace stairs. With each step it took, it blackened the ground beneath it. Shifu fell back on his haunches, powerless before the terror that moved toward him with the conviction and certainty of death. His cerulean orbs quivered as the beast stopped in front of him; eyes burning a fiery orange. It slowly reached down toward the old master. Shifu could feel his life being sapped from him as it drew near, and the more he resisted the more he felt death's embrace._

_Then, just as darkness was about to take him, the dark entity suddenly lifted its gaze, giving it just enough time to block an unseen attack which drove it several paces back. The red panda turned fully around to see yet another black entity approach. It's calm gentle green sharply contrasted with the other's fiery orange ones. He gawked as the two beings stared each other down locked in an intense and electrifying gaze which caused the air to tremble and the earth to quake beneath them. Suddenly, with the speed and crack of a bolt of lightening, the two creatures launched themselves at one another.._

_When they collided, Shifu's body was torn asunder in a brilliant flash of white light._

* * *

><p>He awoke with a start from the intense vision, breathing heavily and erratically. Sweat poured down his skin as he lay panting on the ground, his eyes moving rapidly in his skull. His blurred vision and muffled hearing did nothing to aid him as he tried to identify the six figures around him. As his cobalt eyes cleared he could see the concerned expressions of his six students. He groaned painfully letting them know that he was conscious.<p>

"Master!" The collective shouts of the six students caused the red panda to wince, as their voices reverberated painfully in his head like a bell. But as the pain subsided he gave a weary smile towards his students sitting up with some effort.

"I see Zeng finally managed to find you all." A chorus of nods responded to his simple comment, causing the old grandmaster to heave a heavy yet relieved sigh. Then his weary gaze turned to a seemingly concerned orange and black feline. Her eyebrows furrowed with worry were only matched by the look of utter confusion on the face of the giant panda beside her. He let a faint smile briefly escape his lips as gazed softly at his only daughter letting her comforting presence calm the troubled waters of his soul.

Eyes then suddenly returning to their normal hard gaze, he leaned forward with a slight grunt grasping the old staff in front of him. As he stood, Crane lent him a wing for support only for the red panda to wave the wing away stubbornly, glaring at the avian with disapproval. At this the master of flight stepped back sharing a knowing smile with the rest of his comrades.

Once fully on his feet, Shifu gazed into the Moon Pool once more slightly leaning on the old peach wood staff for support. He knew in his heart that what he was about to ask his students- nay, his family to undertake was the most dangerous and life threatening challenge they would ever face,... and only a few weeks after the events of Gongmen.

Once more, the red panda master felt his age as he pinched the bridge of his nose in concentration. Dropping his arm he turned to his students again, but was stopped before he could address them.

They were all bowing fist in palm toward him. As he gazed upon his pupils, their faces bright with pride, he felt something stir in his heart. He realized, that no matter what trials lay ahead for these young warriors, they would fight with all their might. He finally saw them for who they truly were, the protectors of all of China. His strength renewed, Shifu felt the burdens he had been carrying subside, replaced by the pure pride he had for his students. For that brief moment, he knew they could face whatever darkness might be on the horizon.

The Grandmaster of Kung Fu breathed easily for the first time since he had the vision. He then clacked his staff on the ground straightening himself once more, signaling the group of masters that he was ready to speak.

He smiled confidently upon them, "I have a new mission for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies of the Shade Encampment<strong>

The tongues of the light had only just begun to lick the sky above the camp when Song arose from her slumber. She looked around the darkness of her tent, the only light being the smoldering embers of a cooking fire and the little bit of light which crept in from outside. Deciding she had slept long enough, Song rose from her bed mat and dawned her normal outfit, along with an extra maroon robe to shield her from the early morning cold.

Stepping outside her tent, she breathed the cool damp air into her lungs, snapping her awake as a small shiver enveloped her body. She unconsciously rubbed her arms in order to stimulate circulation as she began to walk the grounds of the compound.

Everyone else was still fast asleep, tents and grass covered in a thick blanket of early morning mist and dew which tickled the clouded leopard's whiskers. Her ears picked up on the sweet melody of deep slumber that came from within the tents scattered around their site. She smiled as the chorus of heavy breathing, snoring, and the occasional snort came together giving her a sense of peace. She silently approached the main training tent. Lifting up the entry flaps to peer inside her heart warmed as she saw the two twins Hua and Liu passed out on a floor mat. They were seated on the ground with their backs leaning up against one another for support as they gently breathed in peaceful slumber, their tails lazily swaying back and forth across the worn mat. A wide variety of training equipment was scattered all over the floor. Song could only guess that they were up late last night training. That or they were relieving stress from a long night working under Uncle Shan's critical eye.

Song smiled at the two felines, her best friends, when suddenly Lao Shan's words from the previous night echoed in her ears causing them to flatten slightly against her head. _Do they have the discipline and fortitude to follow your orders...?_ This question had actually eaten at her ever since their conversation, though she hated to admit that to anyone. Once more she turned her indigo orbs toward her friends, this time with slight worry, when something caught her eye. Cradled in their arms were the two sets of butterfly swords which Master Lao had bestowed to them when they were little girls. Only, to his displeasure, they seemed to never be interested in practicing with them. Dancing seemed to be the only thing that mattered. Yet here they were, sheathed weapons pulled tightly to the chests of the two sleeping leopards as though they were young cubs with their favorite toys. Song's smile returned once more as she turned to leave the tent.

_You are wrong uncle... they are more than ready._

* * *

><p>Song soon approached the main entrance to the camp, the tall wooden walls dwarfing her small slender frame. As she passed through the gate a loud and sudden noise caused her to cover a muffled shriek, fur standing on end as she turned to face her potential attacker. However, her look of caution and focus as she snorted with laughter at the sight of Yan the camp's sentry, and Shan's only son. The younger black water buffalo was wheezing and snoring heavily as he lay completely sprawled out in his make-shift hammock, which was strung up within the small guard house next to the entrance. Song giggled in spite of herself as the bison swayed back and forth in the air, his right foot hanging off the side and his right arm laying across his yellow stomach. A rag of a blanket still barely clung to his body and his tongue hung out of his maw in comfortable slumber. Having enjoyed herself too much at Yan's expense, Song decided to approach the sleeping bison. She grabbed the old blanket and drew it over him, like a mother doting on her child. When she was done adjusting it, she smiled warmly as she saw him smile contently and mutter in his sleep. Being finished there she took her leave.<p>

She walked further into the outer field taking in the serene beauty and quiet of the early morning. Reaching the edge of the forest, she stopped and sat on an old log. She breathed in deeply, once more taking in the crisp, fresh fragrance of the early morning air. She smiled contentedly, pulling her robe closer to her further shield herself from the cool damp air causing the feline to purr slightly. She gazed up at the sky as the sun was just touching the horizon turning it from grey to a dull pink. She marveled at the wondrous spectacle of nature, unaware as a grey furred paw approached her shoulder.

As soon as she felt the contact her eyes dilated, quickly taking hold of her attacker's arm and pulling them into a throw which sent them flying onto the moist grass. Quickly pulling a concealed obsidian tipped dagger from her red sash, she jumped onto her would-be assailant firmly pressing the blade to their cheek. However, a pair of familiar green eyes stopped her in her tracks.

"Sooo... heh beautiful morning huh?" Gui was lying pinned to the ground, arms raised up in defense as he averted his eyes timidly from the confused stare of the feline on top of him.

"Gui?" Song nearly shouted in exasperation pulling the knife away from his muzzle. "Do you have a death wish? Never sneak up on a lady like that! Especially, one from this troupe." Gui only continued averting his gaze not responding to her lecture. Song looked down and realized the rather compromising position she had put them in. She stood quickly, sweeping her tail behind her and placing herself several chi away from the male. She could feel heat rise behind her spotted cheeks as she sheathed the blade back in her sash.

Once she was off of him, Gui chuckled rising to a seated position on the moist ground resting his left arm on his bent knee. "My apologies m'lady." Gui began rubbing the spot on his cheek where the dagger had been earlier. "Though, I am glad I learned this lesson from you, and not someone else."

Song rolled her eyes at the male feline's jest, and then walked back over to him placing herself on the ground beside him. She stared at the feline beside her with quizzical expression. "What are you doing up this early anyway? I told you I would wake you later to continue your tour of the camp."

Gui's ears lowered against his head and his eyes went to the ground moving back and forth as if he were ashamed. Song gazed worriedly at him when realization hit her. "Were you... were you trying to leave already?" Her voice shook more than she thought it would as the inquiry escaped her lips.

Gui gave her a sad smile, eyes still lingering on the ground in front of him. "You have all been kind to me... much more than I have come to expect in the past. Which is why I can't stay. People get hurt whenever I am around for too long. The last thing I want to do is bring harm to you or the other girls here. It is better if I press on as soon as possible."

"Then why haven't you left already?" The question caused Gui's ears to lift in surprise as he turned and gazed at the woman next to him. Her shining blue eyes showed concern, but her mouth smiled warmly at him encouraging him to answer. This however left the poor male at a loss for words as he helplessly gawked at the leopard beside him.

He finally shook his head after a few moments chuckling nervously causing Song's smile to brighten more. "I guess I didn't want to leave without saying 'Thanks.'" Gui stated making eye contact with the female once more. "I have never been one to be rude to a host. I certainly wouldn't start with the girl who saved my neck only a few days ago." He smiled sincerely at her, their green and indigo orbs locking gazes.

She gave him a curt nod, leaning back on her paws causing her robe to drape over her body elegantly. Gui turned his eyes once more to avoid staring, but Song noticed this and lidded her eyes slightly, smiling genuinely at his timid politeness. "I appreciate the thought m'lord." She imitated his formal way of addressing her, causing Gui to chuckle to himself. She then looked over at him feigning slight disappointment, her legs wiggly in and out like a young cub. "It's just... we have enjoyed your company so much, we would hate to see you leave so soon."

Gui nodded slowly, he understood what Song was saying behind the joke. He didn't know if he could take that chance though. These were the nicest people he had met in months, he felt horrible turning away their generous hospitality. However, he knew if he stayed, all the training in the world couldn't save them if... _it_ came for him once more.

As he stared at the kind clouded leopard beside him, however, all these feelings of dread seemed to wash away into nothingness. She had stopped pouting at this point and was smiling at him slyly infecting him with a big grin of his own. Those bright blue eyes entrancing him in their affectionate glow.

"I guess I could stay a little bit longer." Gui mumbled out the words as they continued to make intense eye contact with one another.

"I'm glad." Her voice was soft, sincere, and if his ears were working correctly this early in the morning... inviting. Song then lidded her eyes once more lifting her eyebrows amusingly. "Besides, the twins were _very_ excited to cook breakfast for you today. They seem to have taken a liking to you."

At this Gui unleashed one of his hearty laughs, drawing a light laugh from Song as well. "Oh boy... just what I need, two beautiful girls tending to my every need."

Song gracefully jumped to her feet, placing her paws on her hips scoffing at him. "And here I thought a guy like you would want nothing more than to have beautiful women tending to his every need." She turned to look down at him with a knowing smile.

Gui followed her lead jumping to his hind paws returning the smile towards his graceful feline companion. His ocean eyes burned with life as he gazed into her eyes. "Women? Nah. A guy like me, only needs one to be happy."

Song froze instantly, abruptly turning her body away from the bemusing male before her. She crossed her arms over her chest as she felt that familiar heat rise to her cheeks. Song was annoyed at how flustered this male made her. She had only ever felt this way around Po, but even then not with this intensity.

Song chanced herself a quick glance at him. In truth she had never met another feline quite like him. She was certainly curious where the grey furred feline had come from. His muzzle was a creamy white, with two black lines tracing from the side of his snout to his gentle green eyes. His ears, probably the most striking feature about him, were taller than on any other feline she had seen. They looked as if they were designed for hunting, and the tips were topped with tufts of black fur which stood up on his ears. One aspect of him which stuck her as odd, however, were the black markings around his eyes. They appeared as black flames which licked up through his dark eyebrows and stopped on his forehead. Song thought these makings were odd for Gui to have. His charming and carefree personality was the complete opposite of what those dark flames suggested.

It was not his physical traits which interested her though, rather his character. All other males of feline origin all possessed similar character traits. Sure they may be handsome, but their prideful and boastful mannerisms made them unworthy of her time. Gui was the first feline she had ever met who was not only brimmed with self-confidence, but was also never afraid to show his flaws. It had only been a few days since she had known him, but he had already earned both her respect and friendship in that short amount of time. She smiled inwardly at these thoughts, and then scolded to herself.

_Come on Song get a hold of yourself! You are acting like a little cub_, she shook her head again to clear her head of the frivolous thoughts. Maybe she should start acting more like a leader and less like a... well a female.

Her thoughts were once again interrupted when a shrill sound enter her spotted ears. It was familiar to her, but she couldn't remember from where. She turned to she Gui, whistling towards the rising sun. She listened with fascination as he continued, slowly approaching him once more. She couldn't help as a small smile tugged at her lips. Gui continued on as if she wasn't there, switching to a hum as the familiar melody still hung in the moist air around them.

Finally noticing he had a captive audience, he stiffened under Song's warm gaze. He cleared his throat chuckling uncomfortably. "Sorry, force of habit."

Song covered a small laugh with her paw at his comment. "Don't be. I just thought I recognized the tune you were humming. It's some old folk tune isn't it?"

Gui nodded, "Yes. It's a tune my mother used to sing to me when I was a cub to calm me dawn when I was upset. She used to tell me, 'The gods smile on those who sing when they are sad.' So now I just bust out that old tune whenever I feel like it. It's comforting, like I am at home again."

Song looked at Gui her ears slightly falling, "I... I should have know you had family wherever you came from. Forgive me for bringing it up." She bowed apologetically, causing Gui to wave it away smiling.

"Nah don't worry about it. If anything I don't talk about them enough. Besides, I know you meant well." He gazed at the rising sun, his eyes shimmering brightly as memories resurfaced. "My father and mother loved music. They were the best musicians in our village. When my father played and my mother sung, it was like the heavens above smiled on any and all who listened." He broke his gaze from the horizon to look at his female companion. She seemed generally intrigued by his story, but also seemed worried that she had brought up a difficult subject for him. It was, but she didn't need to know that.

Gui inhaled deeply and exhaled smiling at her, thankfulness plastered all over his face. He could not express how much Song's presence meant to him that morning. If she had not been there to toss him about the field like a rag doll that morning, he would have left. While he would have done it with the best intentions, a voice deep in his heart told him he would have regreted it for a long time. He knew now it was right.

Gui sighed and turned back toward the horizon smiling sadly, "My old man tried to pass on some of his knowledge to me, but I was too interested in adventuring to really get any good at it." He shook his head chuckling to himself. "But that is ancient history now. All water under the bridge."

He felt a warm paw find its way to his shoulder. He turned to see Song smiling compassionately into his sea green orbs. The light of the early sun danced in them mesmerizing him with their comforting gaze. He returned the smile in equal measurement.

_I never thought I could get this close to someone again._

They stayed that way for a little while longer, enjoying each others' company, when suddenly Song was struck with an idea. A barely contained excitement overcame her. "Gui, can I show you something?" She laced her paws together in front of her in anticipation.

"Yeah, sure." Gui's voice tinted with curiosity as he chuckled at her sudden enthusiasm. "What is it?"

Song grinned at him impishly, "It's a surprise. Don't worry, the twins are still asleep. They won't be trying anything mischievous at this hour of the morning."

Gui laughed outright at this, placing his right paw on his white waist sash. Eyes bright with expectancy he nodded to the anxious clouded leopard in agreement. "All right I trust you. Lead on m'lady."

* * *

><p>While the first rays of the sun had finally broken over the horizon, the forest still shielded the camp from its light. Within the sleeping confines of the camp, the two felines crept silently as Song led her male companion into one of the larger tents of the encampment.<p>

Song opened the flaps of the unfamiliar tent and smiled as she gestured for Gui to step inside. As he entered a familiar scent wafted into his nostrils. When he had time to fully grasp where he was, a large smile tugged at his muzzle.

The tent was filled from wall to wall with musical instruments. All around a vast variety of stringed and wind instruments decorated the walls and floor of the tent. He gawked in wonder and bewilderment at the sight. Song noticed this a large smile gracing her features. "I thought you might like it."

Gui turned to her, barely able to string together a coherent sentence. "Where did- Why are- How do- pfffft!" Gui was as flustered as an adolescent asking his first crush to a dance, Song smirked at him clearly enjoying his reaction.

"Sometimes we receive donations from hosts or towns. We tell them the best kinds of donations they could give involve currency or supplies." She had begun to walk around the tent gesturing to all the instruments in the tent. "However, we don't turn down anything which could add to our troupe's success, so we gladly accept these instruments as gifts. There are a few girls here who have learned to play some of them, but I just wanted to share this with you. What do you think?"

Gui was still taking in the smell of polished wood, and the hum of *ruan and guqin as he brushed his fingers against them. This place rekindled something in him he had thought he'd lost years ago. He was more than happy, he felt pure joy.

He turned to Song who was apparently relishing his reaction. He grinned widely, "I think it's absolutely fantastic." His head seemed to make the room swirl around him as he took in anything an everything his eyes could see. The spinning stopped abruptly as his gaze settled on an instrument located in a far corner. He approached it slowly as if any quick movement would frighten it away. Song followed him with her eyes, curious as to why he stopped at the sight of this one particular instrument. It seemed just like a ruan, but its tuning pegs were smaller and its body slightly larger. It's body was a large resonating chamber, but instead of bowl it sported a flatter body with contoured sides. The hole for the resonating chamber was an expertly designed crescent moon, with an ornate circle tracing around it. Wound tightly onto the golden brown instrument were six nylon strings, which trailed up the entire length of the instruments long red- brown neck. Also, what is normally a rectangular shaped head on a ruan was crafted with an elegant symmetrical wave at its top, and sported two thin slots where the strings wrapped around the pearl tuning pegs.

Gui carefully brushed his fingers against the strings causing them to hum in response. He gripped the neck of the instrument with a firm hold, but with the gentle care of holding a sleeping child. He took a seat with the instrument placed soundly in his lap. "Where did you get this?" His voice was soft and distant as if he were not even there.

Song jumped slightly when he finally broke the odd silence. She cleared her throat slightly before answering the query. "I- It was given to us some odd years ago after a performance in the house of a rich nobleman." Gui nodded slowly as his fingers fiddled with the pegs on the instrument. Song leaned her back against a support facing away from him as she continued. "He said he bought it from a merchant who hailed from a land far to the west. Beyond the Great Desert. He gave it to us in thanks for our performance, but the darn thing was never tuned properly and none of our girls knew how to play it. This was before we made off with a priceless family heirloom and half his fortune, though." She chuckled at the memory shaking her head. "Things were quite different when Su was in charge, that's for sure."

Her thoughts were instantly broken when a soft melody entered her ears turning them, and her eyes, in Gui's direction. She stood there, her mouth agape as she saw Gui's fingers dance and maneuver across the frets on the neck, and his paw delicately and precisely plucking the strings. She recognized the tune as the folk song from earlier, though it was a much more ornamented and advanced version. As Gui played, his body slowly began to sway with the waves of melody that resonated from the instrument. Song gazed at him, he seemed to transform before her very eyes. To Song, it looked as if something he lost had, after so long, returned to him. He looked absolutely free.

However, much to Song's disappointment it didn't last. Slowly the rapid movements of Gui's fingers died down, and he settled into one final chord which he let ring for as long as he could. When the sound dissipated in the air within the tent he looked down at his right paw, eyes lost in memory. "This instrument is called a *'Jita' or 'Guitarra' in the land where it comes from. My father used to play one just like this. It was his favorite instrument. Its sound complimented my mother's voice perfectly. That's how they found one another." A sad smile graced his features. Song could see a small fire burning in his eyes, only for it to be extinguished when he heaved a heavy sigh. He placed the instrument back into it stand before rising from his seat and walking toward Song.

He stood in front of her, his ears lowered against his head. Song could tell something in him was hurting and it pained her to see him like this. Gui noticed her concern and quickly flashed a timid smile, nodding at her in appreciation. "Thank you for bringing me here. It meant a lot to me."

Song averted her gaze from his eyes in contemplation. Then an idea came to her causing her features to harden with a slight determination as she marched over toward the instrument. She gave it a once over before gently removing it from its stand and bringing over to the now bemused feline. She stopped in front of Gui, fingers rapping on the polished wood of the jita body. She bit her lower lip timidly before holding the instrument outstretched in front of her in an giving gesture. Gui confusion dissolved into a smile as he shook he head chuckling. He opened his mouth to refuse the kind act, but was silenced with a gentle finger placed on his maw.

Song smiled up at him coyly. "Gui, I want you to have it. We have only known each other for a few days, but it feels more than that to me. It's hard being the leader of the Ladies, and it's nice to know there are people who can still help me have fun. It's the least I can do to show you my appreciation." She gently placed the jita in his grasp, a look of uncertainty clinging to his features. "Your parents gave you a beautiful gift, Gui. The gods smile on those who elevate others with their art."

Gui's eyes shot up and stared at Song intensely as though he were seeing her for the first time. In his eyes, a flame flickered to life once more, followed by a thankful smile. He nodded appreciatively at Song. "Your kindness knows no bounds, m'lady."

Song rolled his eyes at his antics once more, though she never quite tired of them. Gui looked to the jita and an impish smile flashed across his face. "I wonder..." He said feigning genuine interest.

Song placed her paws on her hips and raised an eyebrow, curiosity taking hold. "You wonder what?"

Gui placed the instrument on the ground leaning it against the support beam. When he reconnected his gaze with Song's he was stroking his chin curiously, his face oozed mischief. "I was just thinking. If this is the least appreciation you can show, then what qualifies as the _most._"

He felt a solid punch collide with his bandaged shoulder sending a shock wave of pain through his body. He yelped and winced simultaneously bringing his paw to his throbbing shoulder. Song was still in her follow through position, her eyes were closed as a vein throbbed agitatedly in her temple. "Don't get a too far ahead of yourself you idiot." Heat had rushed to her cheeks causing her to turn away and hug her arms to her chest. "Gods! This is why I only live with other women."

Gui continued rubbing the sore spot on his shoulder. All the while wincing at the pain and trying to smile. "Okay I get it. Bad joke" He laughed nervously, "I just wanted to know how far I could go with it."

Song gave him a dangerous stare from the corner of her eye. "Well, I wonder how far you could go with it if I reopened every wound on your body. Yeah that sounds like fun to me."

Gui lifted his arms up in defeat when the pain finally subsided. "All right you win. Man, can't anyone take a joke anymore?"

Song rolled her eyes once more and smiled to herself. Then another thought occurred to her. "Gui, where did you plan on going after this?" She eyed him eagerly.

Gui's brow furrowed in concentration as he pondered her question. She waited with anticipation her spotted tail swishing across the grass floor of the tent. Gui shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't know to tell the truth. I may just go back to my tent and nap. I did get up earlier than I would like, and Hua and Liu wanted me to-"

"That's not what I meant." Song shook her head. She sighed and turned around halfway facing him, her paw rubbing her arm timidly. "I mean, where do you plan on going when you leave our compound?" She looked up into his ocean eyes searching.

Gui opened his mouth to speak, but Song's pleading eyes stopped him from brushing off her question with a joke. He sighed in defeat, "I honestly don't know. I have been traveling around China without a true destination for so long that I suppose I have no true destination." He chuckled at how ludicrous this must seem to her.

Song was staring at her friend with thoughtful concern. "Are you looking for something, or someone?" Gui was staring at the ground between them with remorse all over his face. For one brief moment Song could have sworn that Gui's eyes had changed somehow, but by the time she recollected herself to analyze him further it was gone. His melancholy expression was soon replaced by small smile as he let loose another sigh.

"You don't need to worry too much about it." Song didn't buy it, but she let him continue. "I am just looking for someone to whom I owe a great debt. That's all." he stated with finality.

Song nodded slowly, her chin cupped in her paw. Gui was about to move on to a different subject when she interrupted him with by pounding her fist in her palm determinedly. "Well then I'm coming with you."

Gui was utterly flabbergasted by this statement. "Wait you what? No, absolutely not!"

Song crossed her arms and leaned back slightly, her face and voice turning deadpan. "Oh yeah, and why not?" her blue eyes critically observing him now causing Gui to flinch inwardly.

_Gods she's assertive_, he did the only thing he could do under that stare: ramble.

He scratched the back of his head, moisture slowly forming on his brow. "It's not that I wouldn't enjoy your company along the way. You are pretty much the nicest person I have met in months. That and I totally owe you my life. But you are the leader of these girls and wouldn't leaving them behind be shirking your duties to them?" Song scoffed at his words. Gui began to sweat under his fur waving his paws in front of him. "No-no-no-no I didn't mean to say you're a bad leader. You are amazing, and these girls are lucky to have you. I-ugh! I just don't know what lies ahead of me. What enemies I have made recently, whether or not I can actually find this guy, will I find be able to keep you sa-"

Gui was silenced once again by Song's soft index finger. She shook her head, her body shaking as she held in a chuckle her. She looked up into Gui's confused stare her eyes laughing at his childish behavior. "Gui, you are a kind and very caring person. I have only know you for a few days now, but I already feel that I can trust you. I know you would do anything you could to keep me out of harm." Gui's eyes softened and his mouth hung open, unable to say anything.

"That being said I don't need you to watch over me, and I can make these decisions on my own." She turned on her heels walking leisurely toward the entrance of the tent. She stopped and faced him with a playful look in her. "Besides, I don't think you would last a week without me holding your paw." She smirked at him, her eyes and comic expression sending him into a hearty laugh.

He shrugged, "I could make it a day, three tops." Song smiled warmly before turning around and continuing toward the entrance.

"Well then, I probably need to talk to Uncle Shan. He will need to take over the logistics while I am away over the next few weeks. Also, Hua and Liu will need to oversee the training regiments and managing performances. Should probably wake them up and tell them that." Gui smirked stupidly at her as she continued, briefly addressing him. "You should also stock up on supplies before you leave. Especially healing salves and medicine, I have a feeling we'll need them for the trip to the Valley of Peace."

Gui raised an eyebrow, "The Valley of Peace?"

Song nodded, "Yes. I have many contacts in that area, they could possibly help us find who you are looking for." She stopped suddenly realizing that Gui was smirking at her like an idiot. She smiled back warmly, "I also have some good friends who live there. If there is anyone who would be willing to help, they would."

Gui bowed deeply, "As you wish, m'lady." He rose smiling his boyish grin, the light in his eyes burning brightly. Song nodded as she turned to leave. "Song, wait!" Gui couldn't stop himself from calling out.

Song stopped and turned to face him, the only thing clearly visible in her darkened silhouette was her bright indigo eyes. "Yes, Gui?" her voice was soft, almost tender.

Gui quickly gestured to the jita, picking it up and pointing to it with timid motions. "Thanks again. This is the nicest thing anyone has done for me, in a long time." His twinkled in appreciation.

Song pulled on the flaps of the tent slowly backing away. Her lithe form was framed by the sun's light, causing Gui to unintentionally ogle at her. He saw a sly smile appear on her face, her eyes alluring, and her voice soft as silk. "Remember, it's the _least_ I can do."

Before Gui could fully process the nuance in what she said, Song was gone. Gui stood there in the dimly lit tent, a large smile tugging at his face.

_This is going to be one interesting trip._

* * *

><p>The sun's rays had finally made their way over the canopy of the forest. When they made contact with the earth, the ground erupted in a sea of brilliant light. From afar, the fields surrounding the encampment seemed covered in an ocean of diamonds. Each individual drop of dew teemed with a spectrum of bright colors more vivid than the largest rainbow. For a few moments, the heavens and earth seemed one, until the sun's warmth dissipated it. Like a dream fading under the weight of reality.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Phew... finally. After, hours of distraction, and my computer shutting of twice inexplicably I finished. Hope you guys dig the story thus far, let me know. I wish you all a happy holidays. Review/subscribe/pm, you know the drill. Keep rocking out my friends.

*: ruan- chinese lute, 4 to 5 strings

guqin- 8 stringed, slide instrument

jita- just chinese for guitar


	5. Ch 4: Noodle Soup for the Soul

A/N: Season's greetings to any and all religious preferences! You know you people all really rock, right? Yeah you! Come on, group hug!... Anyone? Oh well, I'm not lonely... *sniff*

In any case, hello again my fair readers. Thank you as always for the kind words and helpful reviews. They mean a lot to me. Shout outs to Crazy, Lion, Green-Eyed, Anki-Shai, Edger, and Caris August for some of the coolest material out there right now. You all continue to inspire me and keep me writing. So cheers! (lifts bottle of vodka and takes a big swig)

I hope you all dig this chapter. It's a little bit warmhearted, but hey we all need to say "Aw" once in a while, right? Well lets do this thing.

Disclaimer: Stop bowing... I own nothing except my own OC's in Kung Fu Panda.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 4: Noodle Soup for the Soul<span>_**

It was high noon in the Valley of Peace. The sun had finally awakened and shown with full brilliance over the valley and its denizens. It's light struck the pinnacle of the Jade Palace, glistening with the luminescence of a thousand more suns.

In the village below, the town's folk were already hard at work, busy with their own day to day routines. The market was bustling, the shops were flooded, and Mr. Ping's Dragon Warrior Noodles Shop was overflowed with customers as usual. As far as anyone knew, it was just another normal day in the valley.

As business continued on as usual in the valley, the masters of the Jade Palace exited from the Hall of Warriors. Shifu had just finished going over the details of his disturbing vision with the Five and Dragon Warrior, and he was about to set them on the path toward their next mission.

Or so he thought...

"Master Shifu. Master Shifu!" The giant panda had been bouncing up and down with his paw raised chanting this for the past 15 seconds. This had been the fifth time which he had done this during the Grand Master's explanation of their current objective outside the valley. Each time the Five would heave heavy sighs. It was more out of familiarity than annoyance, however, since they had grown accustomed to Po's antics since he joined them at the palace a little over two years ago. They each considered him a dear friend, and wouldn't change him for the world. One of them, in particular, could not keep her muzzle from curling up into a small smile as her ember orbs watched the interaction between the aged red panda and his newest pupil.

Shifu pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation, and his left ear twitched involuntarily before he turned once more to face the eager panda. He whirled round, stamping the butt of the ancient peach wood staff on the tiled pathway in front of the hall. His hard gaze ceased any bouncing the panda had been occupied with. "Panda! For the last time, I do not fully understand the meaning behind the vision yet." He turns to the rest of the Five and continues addressing them. "Now, your destination is the merchant village of Lìrùn*. It is about a three day journey on foot, so you will need to leave as soon as possible. Keep in mind that this mission is only basic reconnaissance, so refrain from engaging in combat unless it is completely necessary. You will need to travel lightly and move swiftly. Any information in information in regards as to what we may be dealing with is the crucial. I cannot express enough the importance of this task." He paused looking them all over before nodding in confirmation. "But I know you can do this. Gods keep you all." He looked at each of them as they all bowed in understanding, and made their way back to their quarters to prepare for their mission. Po remained in front of the Grand Master and had once again begun to slowly raise his paw in the air.

A vein pulsed in Shifu's temple as his calm demeanor became slightly dangerous once again, his grip tightening on the staff. "Panda... if you ask me one more time whether demons from the Forgotten Wastes of Chaos are coming to devour the souls of innocents, I will personally make sure you are put on package detail with Zeng everyday for the next year."

Po dropped his paw and timidly poked his two index fingers together in front of him, looking from the ground to Shifu several times. "Could we have time to grab some lunch first?"

"Panda!" Shifu roared, but before he could unleash his wrath upon the Dragon Warrior, Po had already disappeared in a blur of black and white towards the barracks. A trail of dust and kicked up grass were the only clues that he had even stood there.

* * *

><p>An hour passed by, and finally The Furious Five and Dragon Warrior had assembled and made their long descent towards the town below. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, already in a light jog fashion, they were greeted by the joyous cries and praises of the citizens of the valley. Where as the Five were used to all the commotion, Po was still greatly overwhelmed. He was overjoyed that he was considered a hero in his own home, but it was still all new to him. He had to often fight the urge to run over and thank every villager for their kindness and support in order to just visit his father during their free time. Despite these thoughts he jogged on at an easy pace acknowledging and ignoring the cheers as they moved through the streets.<p>

Soon they approached Mr. Ping's noodle shop, causing Po's light jog to slow into a walk. He stopped in front of the restaurant, causing the others to follow suit and glance back at him. Po seemed lost in thought as he stared at the entrance of the empty restaurant. His father often took an hour long break after lunch rush to go shopping and restock for dinner time, but he was not there at the moment. For some reason, a nagging feeling in the back of his mind urged Po to find his father before they left.

"What's the matter big guy?" Mantis had jumped from Crane's hat to Po's shoulder slightly startling the distracted bear.

"Gah! Nuh-nothing Mantis. I just... forgot I needed to tell my dad something before we left." He glanced at the insect hoping he didn't seem too suspicious.

Mantis eyed him raising a brow before shrugging his shoulders and jumping to Monkey's own. Monkey copied the expression, but a humorous smile tugged at his lips. "Po, didn't Master Shifu tell you to eat before you left the Jade Palace? If we constantly have to adhere to the demands of your stomach, we would get nothing done." He started chuckling at his own joke.

Mantis smirked and nudged Monkey's neck. "You know what? I bet if Po applied the stubbornness and determination of his stomach to his leadership and Kung Fu skills, he could finally beat Tigress in the ring and be just as bossy."

They both snorted before crying out, "Nah!" At this both masters howled with laughter causing Crane to dip his hat to cover a smile, and Viper to roll her azure eyes. She quickly reprimanded the two cackling fools with her tail, quickly thwacking each of them upside the head ceasing their laughter.

Po had long since turned bright red in the face, he turned away from his comrades twiddling his thumbs mumbling, "No... it's just I wanted to check on my dad before we left that's all." He knew they were only teasing him, but the fact that Master Shifu had told each of them to pack two extra rations of food for_ his_ personal use was humiliating enough as it was. Even though the reasons were legitimate (He was a giant panda after all), it didn't make the situation any less awkward for him to deal with.

While staring at the ground for comfort he felt a soft touch on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Tigress smiling reassuringly at him, her kind smile instantly bringing confidence back to his features. She nodded at him and turned to face the others her features cool and collected once more. "I will remain here with the Dragon Warrior while he finishes his preparations, you all keep moving ahead and we will rendezvous at the entrance to the Thread of Hope by nightfall."

Monkey and Mantis glanced at each other. "Doesn't that distance seem a little... long just in one afternoon?" Monkey inquired looking from Tigress to Po gesturing with his eyes.

Tigress's eyes narrowed towards Monkey and Mantis, the light in her fiery orbs shimmering dangerously. It sent chills down their spines. "Well you boys better move swiftly then, shouldn't you?" Her voice was chilled as ice, Po couldn't help but gaze at her, completely awe struck.

"No problem! See you there!" Mantis exclaimed in place of his companion, breaking Monkey from his frightened stare. The two masters ran ahead as if death was on their heels.

Tigress smirked in triumph as they disappeared beyond the borders of the town. Viper and Crane glanced at one another sharing amused expressions before turning to leave. Viper looked back towards Tigress and Po. "We will keep them out of trouble. Don't take too long you two, and we will see you tonight." Tigress and Po both nodded, and with that Crane and Viper took off at a quick pace in order to catch up to their intimidated companions.

Tigress turned to face her friend once more only to see him beaming at her in awe and amusement. She raised her eyebrows, curious as to what warranted the expression. "What?"

Po chuckled, "I am just admiring the master at work. You know you are freaking awesome, right?"

Tigress gave an appreciative smile back, before lightly punching him in the shoulder. "Keep taking notes Dragon Warrior. This master has a lot she could teach you."

"Oh, I bet you could teach my boy quite a few _interesting_ things Master Tigress."

Po and Tigress suddenly froze at the sound of a familiar accented voice coming from behind them. Sure enough, there stood and aged grey goose with a decorated noodle hat adorning his head, arms full of groceries and face glowing with mischief. "It's so nice to see you, Po. And you even brought company home with you." Mr. Ping bowed as best he could with the groceries threatening to leave his grasp. "It is always an honor to have you in my shop, Master Tigress."

Tigress bowed respectfully back towards Po's adoptive father. "It's always a pleasure to see you Mr. Ping. Though I look forward to our next match in Mahjong. I am hoping to beat you one of these days."

Mr. Ping grinned proudly while walking into the restaurant with his supplies. "Believe me my dear, it will take a long time before you can best the master at his own game. But your determination to learn is what always makes you a valuable opponent." Mr. Ping laughed to himself followed by a charming chuckle from Tigress.

Po smiled at the interaction between Tigress and his dad. Ever since they had returned from Gongmen City, Tigress had been paying visits to his dad's shop every few days in order to play him in Mahjong. Though he did not fully understand why this had begun he was not complaining. Having one of his favorite heroes in Kung Fu, as well as his best friend, hanging out with his dad was pretty freaking awesome.

Po quickly broke from his thoughts in order to act the part of a good son. "Here dad let me get those for you." He rushed over and scooped up all of the groceries in his large black arms, relieving his father of the burden.

"Oh, thank you Po. You are such a good son." Mr. Ping and Po continued to walk towards the door to the restaurant kitchen, Tigress trailing slightly behind observing the moment with a small smile. The three entered the kitchen, Po and Mr. Ping making their way towards the pantry cupboards. Tigress watched in amusement as Mr. Ping and Po tag teamed the effort of storing the recently purchased goods. Mr. Ping would lift up each bag as high as he could, and Po would grab each of them, effortlessly placing each in the pantry. The whole process took only a few minutes, but Tigress still looked on the event with amusement and slight envy. Once Po and Mr. Ping had stored the groceries away Mr. Ping took in the form of his son, he gasped in shock and ran over to his son feeling his forehead. "Po! What are they doing to you up there?"

Mr. Ping's outburst and sudden worry surprised Po. "Dad!" Po exclaimed grabbing his father's wings stopping him from performing a full autopsy on his body. "What are you talking about?"

Mr. Ping turned his gaze accusingly toward Master Tigress who looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Sir?" Tigress was rarely ever confused, but this was one of those moments.

Mr. Ping pointed towards his son's stomach sharply looking frantically from it back to her. "You visit here almost everyday, and you don't tell me that my own son is starving to death up in that palace of yours? Is this some kind of sick joke?"

Po heaved a sigh of relief, before kneeling down and placing a paw on his dad's shoulder. "Dad they're not starving me okay? I'm just really enjoying training nowadays, and Tigress has been helping me with my Kung Fu since we returned home. It's slimmed me out some more that's all."

Mr. Ping stared incredulously at his adopted son, then turned his flabbergasted gaze back to Tigress who was trying her best to control a smile which was creeping onto her features. "So this is all your doing, is it? Are you trying to kill my boy?"

At this the master of Tiger style stood tall and erect placing her arms behind her back, a position she adopted in most diplomatic situations. Po saw where this was going and smiled knowingly at her. "Mr. Ping, I can assure you that Po has been receiving all the required rations of food, and then some, necessary for training every day. If anything, you should be proud of your son for working so hard, and accomplishing so much in the amount of time he has been there." She glanced at Po who was smiling at her, while knelt down next to his father. She broke the charade slightly and let a proud smile grace her soft features. "Besides, it has been a great honor helping your son train, and seeing him grow as a master. We wouldn't know what we would do without him now."

Mr. Ping looked from her to Po several times as their eyes and soft smiles never broke from one another. Still seeming unconvinced, Mr. Ping scoffed and headed towards his stove. "Well, the least I can do is cook you something before you head out. I swear, you can always tell whenever the six of you have a mission. The town is in an uproar today."

Po broke his gaze from Tigress and chuckled to himself as he watched his father heat up some broth for the soup. He turned back to Tigress who gave a slight smirk towards Po and his dad. "I'm going to help my dad out a little in the kitchen. We will be right out Tigress."

She responded with a curt nod, "Very well, but remember we have to get back to the mission as soon as possible. The others will be waiting for us." Po nodded back and Tigress left the kitchen to sit at a table outside in the empty restaurant, shaking her head in amusement.

Po's eyes followed her out of the kitchen before he picked himself up to his full height once more and moved to help his father with the cooking. Po grabbed a knife off a near counter and began to cut turnips, carrots, and other vegetables with the grace and skill that came with his upbringing in the old noodle shop.

Well maybe not as old as it used to be. After a careless fight between him and a band of vicious pig warriors over a year ago, the famous noodle shop had been all but destroyed. While Mr. Ping lived and worked in the Jade Palace, Po and the Furious Five had been hard at work rebuilding and repairing the damage which he and Monkey caused that day. It was quite an experience for both himself and his dad.

As if somehow reading his mind Mr. Ping sighed and looked up at the ceiling where the steam from the heated broth was rising like a dragon into the heavens above. "I still think that you all could have used a different coat of paint on the roof."

Po smirked and glanced at his father, paws still cutting and dicing produce at break neck speed. Mr. Ping looked down from the ceiling towards his son and smiled affectionately. For years Po had know the aged goose to be youthful and full of life, but for some reason he could clearly make out the wrinkles of old age that creased his father's brow. His normally youthful eyes also seemed exceedingly tired. In all his life, Po had never seen his father show his age, even in front of him.

Po's eyes now glistened with genuine concern. "Dad...are you alright?"

Mr. Ping's eyes instantly brightened and his face returned to its youthful glow. "Now what kind of a ridiculous question is that?" He looked as though Po had accused him of a crime he did not commit. " 'Are you alright?' Ask me that again when you are walking around with a cane and I am still moving about the kitchen well enough on my own."

Po rolled his eyes and shook his head, happy to see his father again in this light. "Geez dad, I can't show a little concern for you once in a while?" He picked up the cutting board, freshly diced vegetables still laying on top, and brought them over to the pot.

Mr. Ping smiled proudly as Po scraped the contents of the board into the pot, the warm smell of the seasoned broth mixing with the aroma of the fresh produce. "I still don't understand how you manage to keep up with your culinary skills when all you do is practice Kung Fu all day long."

Po chuckled proudly. "Well, being the main chef for the Furious Five and Master Shifu is no easy feat. They have me working every day in order to keep up their bodacity."

Mr. Ping scoffed and placed his wings on his hips. "Well that explains why you look starved to death. They have you making them food everyday instead of you getting your fair share. Your _Grand Master_ is going to hear from me!" Po cocked an eyebrow at his dad, Mr. Ping smiled softly before stirring the soup. "At least you get to practice both Kung Fu and noodles." He lifted a ladle off of the counter dipping it into the steaming brew. He brought the full ladle to his beak gently tasting the broth, savoring the flavor on his tongue. "Hmmm it needs more... garlic?"

Po took the ladle from his dad's wing and tasted the concoction himself, analyzing the taste on his palette. "It's not just garlic." He stated setting down the ladle and tapping his chin. "Maybe some..." They both looked opposite directions cupping their chins in thought. Simultaneously they turned to one another snapping their fingers. 'Barley!' They both exclaimed together, causing them to both burst out laughing tears coming to their eyes. As their laughter slowly died down, Po turned towards the cupboards. "I'll get the barley, dad."

Mr. Ping nodded and smiled. "Thank you, my son."

This continued on for the next five minutes, the two them bantering back and forth about Kung Fu and cooking while they prepared the rest of the soup. While stirring the noodles into the soup, Mr. Ping turned to see Po leaning against the wall gazing out into the restaurant. He followed his line of sight to see Master Tigress outside helping a pig family fix a wagon which had broken its wheel in front of the shop. Po was smiling fondly at the feline master as she returned a respectful bow toward the grateful family before her.

Mr. Ping smiled knowingly, "She is truly something special isn't she, Po?" Po, pulled immediately out of his trance, turned to face his dad. The look of mischief had returned to his eyes.

"Wha- Um yeah she's... uh really awesome, and stuff... yeah." Po was quite inept at hiding his flustered state from his father, causing Mr. Ping's smile to broaden as he too turned his gaze towards the South China Tiger out front. Po looked back to her, a soft smile curling on his maw. "She is an amazing warrior, and I am like so lucky to be friends with her. I never thought someone as hardcore as her could ever like to hang around me, you know?"

Mr. Ping patted his son on the back reassuringly. "Po, you are a wonderful and extremely kind hearted young man. Anyone would be lucky and proud to have you as a friend. Having spent time with the lady myself, I can tell she doesn't open up to others easily. That alone means a great deal as far as how strong you two are in bond. " Po smiled appreciatively at his father, Tigress had finished lifting the last piglet onto the wagon. He smiled warmly as she played with the child in her arms before setting it gently down in the wagon bed. Mr. Ping sighed placing his wings on his hips, he sighed with slight regret. "It is quite a shame though."

Po turned his eyes quizzically toward his father. "What do you mean dad?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "She is such a lovely young girl, but a Kung Fu warrior isn't something a man wants for a wife. It is a man's profession after all." Po's brow furrowed and his eyes shown with disbelief. "I am afraid she is destined to be a maiden for the rest of her life."

Po grew noticeably angry at this. His fists tightened and his teeth ground together. "What idiot would think that way, dad?" He gestured sharply in her direction. "Anyone who takes one look at Tigress can tell she is freaking amazing!"

Mr. Ping's eyes gazed at his son sadly. "I know my son. Any man would be lucky to even have her consider them as a potential mate. However, tradition is tradition. A woman of her standing isn't socially acceptable these days." He turned back to the stove and continued stirring, leaving his son to ponder his words frustratedly.

Po shook his head and pounded a fist on the serving window's counter. "If that's how most guys think, than she doesn't need anything of them. She is better than that." Mr. Ping allowed a sly smirk to grace his aged youthful features. "She is strong, kind, smart, graceful,..."

"Cute." Mr. Ping added his eyes glowing impishly.

"Gorgeous!-" Po froze immediately and turned to see his dad smirking victoriously at him. His ears lowered as his face burned like a dozen lanterns under his fur. He fiddled with his thumbs mumbling. "I mean... even a friend of hers could she _that_... right?"

Mr. Ping nodded in approval. "Yes I believe they could, Po." Po sighed heavily, glad that the awkward moment passed by. He realized that his dad must have been trying to get a rise out of him, and he was successful. It didn't matter that he had admired the tiger master since he was a cub, he knew in his heart that he was more than just a fanboy to her now. Hearing that men could turn down such a women for marriage so easily was... infuriating for him to hear.

_She deserves so much more than that_. Po confirmed in his own mind.

The panda turned to see his father still smiling at him affectionately. Po cleared his throat uncomfortably. "So uh... the soup is probably done by now. I'll check it out for you dad." He walked over to the hot pot and picked up his father's wooden ladle.

Mr. Ping took Po's place by the window, and looked his son up and down. Po was bringing a hot spoonful of soup to his lips. "I know Master Tigress is an amazing woman Po, she is as beautiful as she is intelligent and charming." Po nervously took a sip trying to ignore his father's words. Mr. Ping's face suddenly grew exceedingly devious. "I bet she would be a firecracker in the bridal chamber, too."

Po's eyes widened to the size of soup bowls as he accidentally took the entire helping of soup in his mouth at once. He yelped and dropped the ladle on the counter as he rushed to the water basin out back and plunged his face into the nearest bucket of water.

Steam rose out of Po's mouth as he brought his soaked face out of the water and glared at the clearly amused goose. "Hmm You may be right, Po. I should probably take it off the stove now." He stated in between chortles. "Thank you for checking it for me. Why don't you join Master Tigress in the restaurant and I will bring out the soup momentarily." He turned back into the kitchen laughing under his breath, leaving the giant panda to grumble frustratedly at his father.

* * *

><p>Once Po had dried his face, and swallowed his damaged pride, he made his way out to the restaurant where Tigress was seated patiently at a table just to the left of the kitchen entrance. Mr. Ping had already filled two empty bowls on the table with his famous soup and was seated to Tigress's left leaving an open seat, and full bowl, on her right for Po.<p>

As the three proceeded with friendly conversation and discussion, the sun slowly but surely moved passed its apex in the sky. Even though it was the heat of the day, the walls of the noodle shop did well to shelter them from the sun's blistering heat that hot summer day. In fact, if it weren't for the blazing sun, some might have even thought an early autumn had arrived in the valley. All of this was ignored, however, as the panda, tiger, and goose chatted in the shade of the famous noodle shop.

Tigress, for the last five minutes, had been trying in vain to clarify for Po the various political issues behind the cause of the serpent uprising in the Valley of Woe. Unfortunately, discussing politics with this particular panda was as difficult as getting him to concentrate on meditation ten minutes to lunch. Deciding that the current history lesson Master Tigress was giving Po was (for lack of better phrasing) painfully dull, Mr. Ping took it into his own wings to make things a little more interesting. "Master Tigress could I ask you something?"

Tigress broke from her current look of frustration to look quizzically at the old goose, a hint of relief creeping into her voice from the prior conversation. "Mr. Ping, I believe the titles are no longer necessary now that we have gotten have become better acquainted. Please just call me Tigress."

Mr. Ping beamed, almost regretting the bit of mischief he was about to invoke. _Almost_

"Very well... Tigress. I was just curious whether or not you have taken to anyone recently." Po's eyes widened once more and he began to choke on some noodles that were in his mouth.

Tigress's eyes widened slightly as well, but more out of surprise then embarrassment. "I'm afraid I do not quite understand Mr. Ping. Taken to someone?"

Mr. Ping nodded in confirmation. "Yes, I would have thought by this point Master Shifu would have found for you a respectable suitor to whom you would marry. Have either you or your master found anyone yet?" Mr. Ping's gaze met Po's briefly, and he almost lost it as Po was desperately trying to get him to cease this conversation without tipping Tigress off. However, the gestures he was making weren't helping his case any, and only strengthened Mr. Ping's devious resolve.

Tigress, seemingly taken aback by the question, just sat there her brows lifted high above her eyes. After a few moments, and several of Po's ludicrous gestures, she simply shrugged in response to him. "No... the subject has never really crossed my mind, Mr. Ping. Kung Fu is my life and neither Shifu nor I would want anything that would interfere with my training."

Po nearly collapsed back in chair, relief cascading over his features as if another bucket of water were dumped on his head. Mr. Ping frowned slightly, relatively disappointed with the result of his query. "Surely you must fancy someone as a potential suitor."

Tigress shook her head. "I know my place Mr. Ping. As a Kung Fu master my position for marriage is extremely diminished. I understand female Kung Fu masters are extremely frowned upon in society, but someone has to step up where certain men are inadequate to do so. I have met very few men who have risen above my expectations of them," She paused and looked from Mr. Ping to Po smirking. "present company excluded of course."

Mr. Ping broke into a light laugh briefly interrupting the conversation, causing Tigress's mouth to curl up slightly. "I who heartedly agree my dear, but in there lies my point. You are an extremely charming, lovely, and resourceful young lady. I find it hard that you have ever been overlooked by any man." At this he eyed his son impishly, not catching Tigress's attention. Po shrank a little in his chair, his cheeks flushing a bright pink under his white fur.

Tigress, on the other hand, looked down at her soup smiling sadly into her own reflection in the bowl. She chuckled bitterly, causing Po to raise to his full height once more and look at his feline friend with concern. This didn't last too long, as Tigress looked up from her bowl to Mr. Ping a small mischievous grin appeared on her face. "I sincerely hope you don't actually believe flattery will work on me Mr. Ping. At our next game I am still going to wipe the board with you."

Mr. Ping cackled loudly at the ochre tiger's witty remark. "That my dear Tigress, is why I appreciate you as an opponent."

Tigress nodded appreciatively and again donned the somber look from before. "To answer your question Mr. Ping, it is simply because I am not as attractive as many men would like. As a Kung Fu master I refuse to have my feet bound in any way that would hinder my combat capabilities. I may just have to accept that I may live the rest of my life without companionship. It is a fate that I have readily resigned myself to."

Suddenly, Po slammed his paws down on the table startling both Tigress and Mr. Ping. As they looked at him an untold anger burned in his eyes that they had never seen before. He was seething with rage. "That is complete crap Tigress!"

Tigress stared at her friend in disbelief and astonishment. "Po?" She murmured.

Po shook his head in utter disbelief facing his palms upward like he was proving an obvious point. "You are too amazing a person to not ever find someone who would want to marry you Tigress. I don't know what guys you have met before, but they are complete idiots if they can't see what you have to offer." Mr. Ping was stunned, he did not know if he should stop his son or if he needed to let him continue. "Tigress you are the smartest, funniest, and most kind hearted woman I have ever met. Those guys out there should be lining up to have even a ghost of a chance to be with you. Forget these stupid traditions. Traditions are for idiots, and... well bigger idiots."

Tigress returned to staring at her bowl, her paws cradling it gently. Po's face dropped slightly as soon as he had realized what had just come out of his dumb mouth. He shrank slowly in his chair wishing he could just disappear.

_Damn it!_ He cursed inwardly, _Way to go genius. Freak out in front of all of your friends, why don't cha'._

"Thank you, Po." a soft voice murmured next to him. He looked toward Tigress who was still holding her bowl, but a soft and warm smile had crept onto her features. She turned her head toward him and glowed with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen on her. "That... means a lot to me."

Po was too stunned to respond properly. "You're thankful- I mean... ahh... you're welcome Tigress." He stammered, averting his eyes and feeling like a total idiot. Tigress smirked and turned her head back to her bowl. Though they were lidded, her eyes seemed to glimmer and dance as a small smile still lay upon her soft features.

Mr. Ping was now fully beaming at the spectacle in beside him. He observed the too Kung Fu masters to his right. Though they were each silent toward one another, he could feel the bond these two shared with each other. It burned hotter than a volcano, and shown brighter than the stars in the heavens. What they had was special, and he didn't need to be a master to tell that much. He found himself smiling at his son with pure pride.

_My little cub has grown up,_ he mused to himself.

Nodding to himself he rose from his seat catching the attention of both Po and Tigress. He yawned wearily, "Well I must say, all this excitement has gotten the better of me. I think I might have to take a short nap before the dinner crowd shows up. This aged body doesn't run as well as it used to." He patted himself in gesture causing both Tigress and Po to smirk at him. He looked up and wagged at feather at them sternly. "That doesn't mean I couldn't run circles around you young folk, understand? Like I told my boy earlier, it will be quite some time before I ever consider retirement."

Tigress nodded in understanding, Po merely shook his head at his father's antics. Tigress stood and bowed toward the aged goose. "As always, it has been a pleasure to be in your company, Mr. Ping."

Mr. Ping waved her comment away and scoffed. "Bah. Now you try and sweet talk _me_, Master Tigress? I'm insulted."

Tigress smiled genuinely at Mr. Ping. "Thank you for the meal Mr. Ping, it was delicious." She turned her gaze on Po momentarily and smiled slyly. "Don't worry about your son either. I will personally keep him out of any trouble." At that it was Po's turn to scoff and turn away.

"Oh, I see how it is! You know, a guy makes a few mistakes here and there, and you act like I can't be left alone." He pretended to be offended.

Tigress cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

Po snorted, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "Whatever."

Tigress chuckled light heartedly and made for the entrance of the restaurant. Po turned to Mr. Ping smiling down at his adoptive father. "We will be back soon dad don't worry." With that he leaned in and hugged Mr. Ping tightly to him, enveloping the goose in black and white fur.

"I know my son. Good luck to you all." He looked up into the smiling green eyes of his little boy turned warrior. He could not have wished for a better son in his whole life.

With that Po stood up and headed toward the entrance where Tigress stood. A kind smile lay on her face as the giant panda approached her. Nodding to each other they turned and started down the road at a pace which Po would never of thought possible for himself a few months ago.

Mr. Ping made his way to the entrance of the shop and watched as the two figures disappeared down the road and out of the village. He heaved a heavy sigh and looked after them, a wishful smile on his beak and the midday sun twinkling in his eyes.

_Ancestors, help them keep each other safe,_ he turned and hung the "Will Return Shortly" sign next to the entrance before turning in.

* * *

><p>AN: Sooooo I really thought about adding in the action stuff into this chapter, but decided it would make this thing waaaaay too damn long hahaha. So look forward to the next chapter, because that is when things get hairy... no pun intended. You know the drill. Review/subscribe, whatever you feel like really. Rock on folks!

Notes:

Lìrùn- profit


	6. Ch 5: When the Heavens Cry

A/N: Well here we are again. I'm here to try and paint an awesome story for you guys, and you are my criticizing audience whom I love dearly. In all seriousness though, let's do this! Quick shout out to Cuaroc and Caris:

Cuaroc: Hey bud, if they wanna read instead of review it, that's fine by me. Reviews don't make the story, the feelings you get from reading and writing it do. Though I am eternally grateful for your help, and praise my friend. He is an awesome beta-reader, and helped me out a lot with this chapter!

Caris: Thank you, thank you, thank you. Criticism is awesome I knew something could have been fixed last chapter, but I didn't know what. I'll work on it

I swear, one last chapter before we get to the nitty gritty. I don't like to rush things in this story. You'll thank me later ;) Let's Rock!

Disclaimer: ... Every time you tell someone you own KFP when you don't, a kitten commits a murder o_0 Do you want to take that risk?

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter 5: When the Heavens Cry<span>**_

Po didn't know how fast they had run... in reality he didn't really want to know. Just as Tigress promised they arrived at the entrance of the Thread of Hope just as the sun sank below the western horizon. The precarious traverse extended for miles across what citizens of China had come to call the Devil's Mouth, a seemingly never ending abyss that spanned for miles underneath the legendary rope bridge. One misplaced step on the treacherous crossing meant agonizing, and drawn out, death to the unwary. This was Po's first time in two decades even glimpsing at the fabled crossing. Needless to say he was excited.

And he wasn't being subtle about it.

"Woooh! The Devil's Mouth!" It was the first coherent thing Po had said after they slowed to a walk when the bridge came into immediate view. For a while all Tigress could make out were desperate gasps for air. She had been pushing him rather hard that day. However, Po's heavy breathing had finally subsided, and the adrenaline still in his veins stimulated his boyish tendencies.

Tigress heaved a heavy sigh upon recognizing Po's token 'fanboy' mode. She set up her mental fortifications for the storm. It came fast and unrelenting. "They say Master Oogway fought the dreaded Demon of Dark Dismay across its entire length. It was probably one of the longest and most treacherous battles ever to take place since the beginnings of Kung Fu history, especially since the Thread of Hope was created a century after the battle. For miles Oogway and the demon leaped and clashed across the Fangs of Hell, and near the end Oogway was almost defeated. But then, drinking from the Gourd of Heavenly Respite, Oogway's strength returned and he sent the demon plummeting into the depths of the crevasse. It's soul, overcome by Oogway's sheer bodacity and pure heart, erupted into an endless sea of fog that expanded from the Cliffs of Great Awakening to the Forbidden Ridge of the Northern Wastes...Awesome!" The panda, barely able to contain his excitement, danced giddily as they continued toward the rendezvous point.

There was once a time where Tigress would have glared a promise of swift death into his eyes for such foolishness, but instead all she did was sigh in relief that the storm had passed. She smirked and shook her head, her ember eyes watching the Dragon Warrior wiggle about like an excited school boy. Po had become more to her than just a silly panda who happened to inherit the title of Dragon Warrior. Over time, his boyish qualities had become rather endearing for her, though she would never admit this to anyone out loud. He was perhaps her truest friend, and she wouldn't change him for the world.

Po's excitement soon settled down and his energetic movements subsided as he approached his silent Kung Fu companion. His jade orbs took in the sight of the huge gateway leading into the mountain pass ahead, it was ominous yet inspiring to behold.

He turned his amazed gaze towards the smiling tiger beside him. "You and the others took on Tai Lung here, right?"

Tigress's smile faded slightly as she recalled the intense battle over the infinite gorge. Her eyes became distant as she relived the fight move for move, punch for punch all over again in her mind. She nodded slowly in response to Po's query. "Yes we did, Po. Tai Lung had just about finished crossing the Thread when we intercepted him." She paused briefly, and turned her vacant eyes toward Po. Tigress, apparently, had his rapt attention- his eyes urging her to continue. His eager stare pulled her back into reality, and she continued the story- adopting her more professional demeanor. "We fought well against him- all of us working together as a singular unit. However, we let our guard down when we thought we were victorious. Tai Lung used this brief moment to strike with a paralyzing nerve attack rendering our bodies useless. We failed."

Po was searching the ground with his eyes, trying to figure something out in his head. "I still don't get it though."

Tigress broke from her poised demeanor, interested in the panda's current thoughts. "What about?"

Po shifted his eyes to his friend. "Why Tai Lung let you guys live. I mean, don't get me wrong, it would have sucked if he killed you. I mean... you and the others, not... just you- anyway." Tigress smiled softly at the flustered panda, it was just a part of his boyish charm that she enjoyed. Po recovered from his momentary brain lapse. "I just seems odd. If he was such a bad dude, then shouldn't have destroying the Furious Five been... like, at the top of his 'Baddie To-Do List'?"

Tigress shrugged nonchalantly. "It's pretty simple, Dragon Warrior. Tactics. Sending us all back to you and Shifu battered and broken was the perfect way to ruin morale and thwart any intentions of stopping him. Tai Lung may have been ruthless, but he was also a skilled tactician."

Po frowned slightly averting his eyes from Tigress's cool stare. Now he had her absolutely perplexed, her dark elegant brows lifting above her crimson orbs. Po's shoulders slumped a little. "I just thought-you know- maybe he did it, because he didn't want to kill you all. Like he still had some good in him underneath all that rage."

Tigress's eyes widened, disbelief and a hint of anger burning behind them. "How can you even say that!" Po's eyes shot back up to her, startled by her sudden trepidation. The hate and aggression behind her words was forcing her to push Po's body to the side of the road. Po soon found himself with his back against a tree- eyes helplessly consumed by the fire which burned in the female tiger's eyes. "Dragon Warrior, you know just as well as any of us what that mad man did to the Valley. His rampage over twenty years ago will forever be regarded as one of the most horrific and tragic events in China's history. His obsession over the title of Dragon Warrior drove him mad enough that he tried to destroy his own home. He even went so far as to wound Master Shifu, his own _father_, in his blind and ignorant fury." She took a step back and eyed him incredulously, shaking her head. "Don't be foolish, _Dragon Warrior_."

Her words stung Po slightly, but was he more angered than disheartened by her harsh accusation. He straightened noticeably, a fire burning behind his usually jovially eyes. "Is it so hard to believe that people consumed by evil can change, Master Tigress? Is it so wrong to hope a guy like him could still have good in his heart, somewhere?"

Tigress glared, crossing her arms over her chest. "What's wrong is that you even think he possessed a heart to begin with. If that monster had any semblance of a soul in him, he would have stopped upon gravely injuring his own benefactor. 'Good People' don't hurt others who care for them, panda." She spat the word out, every word seemed to be coated in venom for her.

Po's eyes quivered in disbelief. The green light in them dimmed with sadness as he gazed at the vehement feline. "How can you say that about your own brother?"

Tigress's dilated. An enraged snarl escaped her throat, her eyes becoming mere slits, before punching a hole in the tree next to them. She took a hold of Po's shoulders, claws digging slightly into his skin, causing him to flinch. "Don't you _dare_ say that! Don't you ever call that..._demon_ my brother! As far as I'm concerned, I never had a sibling." Tigress was now seething with rage. "Whatever relation that monster had to Shifu and I was destroyed, along with half the valley that night."

Though in slight pain from her claws, Po was determined not to lose this argument. Something told him it was too important for him to give up now. Even though her eyes held untold anger, he could see a heart wrenching sadness there, too. He could literally feel the pain in her heart piercing his own.

He ripped her paws from his shoulders with a strength he didn't know he possessed. Tigress was taken aback, but only momentarily as she growled at the giant panda before her. The Dragon Warrior glared intensely into the fiery orbs of the Master of Tiger style, cool jade challenging furious fire. "You don't mean that," he stated with finality. "I know in your heart you believed in him just as much as Shifu did. Even though you were so young, you still cared for him like he was your own flesh and blood. He was your brother, and you cared for him. Loved him, as only his _sister_ could." His eyes softened. "I know, deep down, you wanted him to come back to you, so you could all be a family again."

Tigress was shocked. How could he do this? How could he break through every barrier she had built over her heart in the past twenty years? She stared helplessly into his brilliant jade eyes, her paws hanging limp in his firm grasp. Her whole body trembled, but not from fear. She couldn't describe it- she had never felt this way before. She felt vulnerable and weak, but at the same time content and safe. It bewildered the veteran Kung Fu warrior, and she was not comfortable with it what so ever.

She suddenly realized how close her face was to Po's. Their intense breaths intermingling in the small space between them. Both masters were lost in each others' eyes for what seemed like eternity. For a brief moment it was just them and the universe, nothing else.

Tigress was the first to break from the trance, and yanked her paws free from his hold growling under her breath. She put her paws by her side clenching them into fists, turning her body slightly away from Po's. Her eyes hardened once more giving the panda a stern look. "You don't know anything about me, panda. What do you know about what I may have felt? What does it matter anyway? Tai Lung is dead, just as dead as that filthy peacock." Her voice was poison, and her eyes were fierce. They narrowed in supposition. "I suppose you are also ready to forgive the beast that murdered your people, as well?"

Pain immediately washed over the once determined features of the Dragon Warrior. Hurt and anguish filled his irises where that fire once raged. Tigress knew she had gone too far, and the anger that had defined her features gave way to regret. She raised a paw, as if reaching out to the wounded panda before hopelessly dropping it to her side. She closed her eyes and exhaled hard calming her nerves. She turned slightly away from Po, gripping her forearm with her paw and averting her eyes from him. "Forgive me, Dragon Warrior. I- I went too far, there. I should have known better."

Po sighed softly, a sad smile coming to his face. Shifu and Tigress were the only two who he had told about his past. Shifu, because he was his master; and Tigress, because he trusted her implicitly. Even though he had attained inner peace by learning of his past, it still pained him to no end when he dwelled on the prospect.

Tigress felt awful. She knew the subject was of an extremely sensitive nature for him, but still she let it slip. A good friend wouldn't have done that, especially a friend of Po's.

_Maybe I really am just like Tai Lung_, she thought bitterly. _A ruthless monster._

Suddenly, she felt a paw rest on her shoulder. She turned and saw Po smiling softly at her. How could he smile at her like that? Hadn't she just stuck a knife in his heart a few seconds ago?

As Tigress gazed unbelieving at him, Po's smile grew. "It's okay, Tigress. What I said about you and Tai Lung... I should have known it was a touchy subject. It was dumb of me, I'm sorry." Tigress's eyes widened as she felt the pressure of unwanted tears behind them. She kept listening to Po, avoiding any chance of a tear escaping her glistening amber eyes. She refused to let even one free.

Po sighed and looked himself over. "I may be black and white, Tigress, but I absolutely refuse to believe that this is all the world has to offer. Is it too much to ask that someone can change for the better if given a chance? That's all I'm saying."

Tigress couldn't hold back anymore. Finally understanding why Po believed so firmly in what he did, she launched herself at him- embracing him as she did in Gongmen city jail all those weeks ago. Po's small smile grew as he generously returned the hug, causing the female tiger to squeeze harder still.

"I had no idea that having to fight him would hurt you so much?" Her voice was slightly muffled by Po's fur.

Po nodded. "I just wish I didn't have to do it. I wanted something to grab onto, something that would have let me bring him back. I never wanted t- to ki-" He choked on the word as it formed in his throat. It's very presence made him sick and weak all at once. He struggled against his own tears as Tigress's hold on him tightened.

She slowly nodded into his shoulder before turning her head out of his fur so he could hear her clearly. Her once tearful eyes were now placid and calm. "I know Po... I know."

They stayed that way for a time, each supporting the other while fighting back tears that neither wanted to fall. They had each other, and that was enough. The last rays of the setting sun burned across the heavens above them, red and yellow hues mixing with the dark blue of the coming night. It seemed that even the heavens above were in conflict, and the only peace that could be found amongst the chaos was the comfort which emanated from the two embracing masters.

Tigress smiled to herself. She realized at that moment just how much she cared for the panda that now held her, as she him. She knew she would do whatever she could in order to keep him safe. Po had similar thoughts, as well. He became intoxicated by the smell of the jasmine in her fur. The feel of her form against his, calming his troubled mind. What they were sharing then felt right.

As if waking from a dream, Po's eyes widened at the realization that they had been hugging a long time. Slowly, almost unwillingly he eased his hold on the tiger master in front of him. Tigress followed suit, loosening her embrace from around his neck. They both stepped back smiling at one another.

Po realized he was staring and coughed a little before chuckling nervously and turning to scratch the back of his head, taking a sudden interest in the leaves that hung from the tree branches overhead. Tigress shook her head at the childish display, smile remaining intact. "Po."

The panda ended his interest in the tree branches. Ceasing his incessant head scratching he turned to face his best friend. "Uh, yeah?"

Tigress's crimson eyes locked with Po's. "Do you know why you are the Dragon Warrior?"

Po, at first extremely intimidated by her gaze, crossed his arms in front of him quizzically. The question took him completely by surprise. After about ten seconds of intense mind probing he shrugged in defeat. "My natural affinity for all things awesome?" His face twisted into his stupid signature grin at his own joke.

Tigress allowed a small laugh to escape her lips before shaking her head. "No, and it's not your natural 'bodacity' either." She walked up to the panda once more, the distance between them growing exceedingly close. She stared straight into his bright green eyes, his smile waning in its fortitude. He prepared for the worst.

A small prodding into his chest caught his attention, and he looked down to see Tigress's finger poking into the fur. Tigress's smile grew even more. "It's this, Po. This is your secret technique which no enemy, no matter how fierce, can best. This is the only weapon in your arsenal which can never be broken. This is your armor which no weapon, no matter how strong, can pierce. And-" She paused for effect. Po was sure he had passed out or something from an unseen blow she gave to his head earlier. She chuckled lightly and prodded one final time. "And it is what defines you. As a great master, and an even greater friend." She finally backed away from the stunned panda. He unconsciously began rubbing the spot on his chest.

Tigress smiled warmly at her friend. "As long as you never change 'that', you will always be the one and only one worthy of that title, Dragon Warrior."

Po chuckled, his paw still over the spot where she had implemented her finger jousting upon his chest. He nodded appreciatively. "Thanks, Tigress." Tigress gave a curt nod in response, a small smile still tinged her face.

Po's smile turned into a playful pout as he examined his chest cavity. "This Dragon Warrior does bruise easily, I'll let you know." His cocky smirk melted away his cheap facade.

Tigress rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder causing the giant panda to wince in actual pain. The ochre tiger adopted an extremely fake apologetic demeanor. "Oops!" Her smooth voice oozed sarcasm. "That one slipped. My sincerest apologies, _Dragon Warrior_." Her crimson eyes were laughing uncontrollably.

Po rubbed the new raw spot on his upper arm frowning. "Oh, you think that's funny, huh?"

Master Tigress spun on her heels, barely able to hold onto her air of discipline the longer she looked at the disgruntled bear. She coughed into her hand, fully composing herself. "Of course not,Master Po. We have much more important things to worry about than childish games." Po was anything but amused as an ear twitched on his head. "Now let's go, before the others think we have abandoned the mission." With that she turned and flashed him a sly smile before continuing down the road.

Po sighed once more in defeat, his displeased expression giving way to his normal jovial features. Chuckling to himself he broke into a quick jog in order to catch up to the feline master ahead of him. The sun had finally set, and a golden hue tinted the horizon as they arrived at the rendezvous point, exactly on schedule.

* * *

><p>As night descended upon the the Valley, the band of Kung Fu warriors sat huddled around a blazing fire. Po was hard at work using his culinary prowess to create an improvised feast with some of their rations. Meanwhile, the Five discussed their plan of action for the rest of the mission.<p>

Po couldn't help but smile excitedly as the Furious Five went over different mission strategies. While he was the Dragon Warrior and, arguably, the most talented warrior in the group, he was by no means a strategist. That is why he often took a back seat while mission plans were discussed. Crane had endeavored to teach Po strategic techniques for implementation in the field. Unfortunately, Po had the initiative to learn, but lacked the ability to comprehend plans on paper.

Po had, long ago, discovered he was more of a 'hands on, wing it' kind of guy. If whatever he did worked, he would adopt into his combat style or learn from the experience. That was after all how he defeated Tai Lung. For now, he was content to just listen to his childhood idols banter back and forth, his eyes trained on them like a plate of dumplings.

Tigress nodded to the four other masters near her. "So we agree. We will rest here for the night. At dawn we will cross the Thread of Hope, and reach the entrance to the Northern Wastes by sunset. Along the way to Lìrùn, we will split up into three teams and check the surrounding villages since we are ahead of schedule. The teams will be Mantis and Monkey, Crane and Viper, and myself and the Dragon Warrior." A pair of muffled snickers came from further around the circle. Tigress paused, eyeing Masters Monkey and Mantis suspiciously. "We will rendezvous on the two days from now on the edge of Gold Valley, a few li outside the borders of Lìrùn. Any questions?"

Tigress paused, waiting for any feedback from her comrades. The snickers soon returned, but this time Tigress caught the culprits in the act. Her eyes centered on the two giggling masters, but they continued in spite of her notice. "Would you like to share the joke with the rest of us, you two?" Her voice was cold as winter wind.

Monkey shook the green insect on his shoulder, a cue that it was his turn to deal with the short tempered feline. They both chortled once more before Mantis jumped from Monkey onto Crane's hat. Crane, not quite comfortable with the focus of Tigress's anger above his brow, squirmed in place eyeing Viper nervously. The serpent could only shrug while struggling to contain small laugh.

Mantis smirked as he stared straight into the eyes of the ochre feline next the avian master. He shrugged turning away and closing his brown eyes respectively. "It's nothing really Tigress. It's just funny for me and Monkey. I don't think you would get it."

A vein pulsed impatiently in Tigress's temple. "Oh, I'm sure we would all love to hear it Master Mantis. Do let us in on it." Crane and Viper eyed each other, both now equally worried.

Mantis crossed his forelegs in front of his chest, a smug grin slowly forming on his face. he opened an eye and looked back at the now agitated tiger. "I don't know..." As he egged the feline on, his langur friend had begun to bust a gut in anticipation.

Tigress leaned forward toward Crane's hat. "Try me." Her voice was low and dangerous. Mantis couldn't resist the challenge.

Besides... the lady asked for it.

Quickly whipping around, Mantis stared Tigress dead in the eyes. A twisted smile formed on his mandibles. "Monkey and I were just talking about mattresses."

Tigress blinked, not sure if she heard the insect correctly. "Mattresses?" Mantis nodded. "Why?", she asked.

She had taken the bait.

"Monkey has been complaining about his bed a lot lately. Says it's too lumpy. I told him he should stuff it with something else." The bug's twisted smile grew even more sinister. Monkey was stifling under controllable laughter.

Tigress, once driven by mere frustration toward her "friends", now had her curiosity peaked. She eyed Mantis questionably, leaning slightly back on her haunches. "What did you suggest?", she stated against her better judgement.

_This cannot end well_, Crane thought, desperately trying to figure how to save both him and Mantis from this rash decision.

The green insect wriggled his eyebrows at Tigress causing her to stare at him, utterly perplexed. He snorted as he prepared for the punch line. He braced himself for whatever fate awaited him afterwards, but the reaction from his feline cohort would be well worth it. "I told him to shave some fur off of Po and use that instead, seeing as you can't seem to-"

Before he could finish, a yelp escaped his throat as Master Crane quickly threw the bug, along with his hat, off into the forest. Monkey hooted and cackled at the spectacle clapping his hands in sheer enjoyment.

Where Tigress had once been eyeing a small brown-eyed bug, now she stared into the nervous gold eyes of her winged friend Crane. He winced in spite of himself as her flummoxed gaze probed his eyes questioningly.

Monkey gasped, trying to calm his hysterical laughter. He grasped his forehead and sighed, laughter still coloring his voice. "Hoo hoo hoo, it was worth it just to see him get thrown!" He continued chuckling to himself, not noticing that a certain green serpent had disappeared from her spot around the fire. "I thought for sure you were going to kill him and Crane, but it would have been worth it to see your face when he mentioned how you and Po are-"

Suddenly a slender green tail coiled around his neck ending the laughter He gagged and wheezed, Viper poking her head out innocently behind his back. She winked at Crane, before turning her attention to the confused and annoyed tiger. "Well, I think Po probably has dinner just about done don't you, Master Crane?"

Eager to end this little fiasco, Crane bobbed his head in agreement. "Why Master Viper I believe your assumption is correct. Tigress and I will go assist him." He stood and motioned for Tigress to follow before walking towards Po's cooking fire.

Tigress eyed Viper suspiciously. The cerulean-eyed snake only smiled sweetly as monkey continued to struggle against her vice-like tail. Tigress rolled her eyes and followed Crane.

As soon as they were out of ear shot, Viper released her hold on the golden langur. Once free, Monkey collapsed on the ground, his lungs taking in all the precious oxygen it could hold. Mantis had finally made his way back to the fire and hopped on Monkey's back patting him reassuringly. They both glared at the tree viper daggers.

"What was that for?", they both exclaimed.

Viper rolled her eyes before whipping them both upside the heads. "You two idiots are lucky Crane and I stepped in, and saved your sorry butts." She sighed in frustration. "You two know absolutely nothing about women."

* * *

><p>Though Po had been unconvinced that he had created an adequate meal for his teammates, he appreciated the praise he received during the meal. At the Palace, it seemed like all Po made for them to eat was noodles and dumplings. Having a meal which included more than that was a treat for them, even it was was made from basic rations.<p>

Mantis's face was buried in a piece of sweet bread which Po had created for a dessert. He lifted his head out briefly to breath and compliment the monochromatic chef. "Po... when I finally die I will have only two regrets. First, I won't get to see what my kids grow up to look like; And second, that I will never get to eat your cooking ever again."

Po chuckled and waved the compliment away. "Pffft. Come on man, I'm not that good. Besides, I hear that when you die and join the rest of your ancestors in the heavens, you eat meals like this all day none stop." He paused and grinned, patting himself on the stomach. "I'd give myself and Mantis a day before we get kicked out."

Mantis smirked, and began laughing. "They'd give _me_ a day. You, they'd give five minutes!"

All the men around the fire broke out into hearty uncontrolled laughter. Monkey, who had been busy devouring what was left of his noodles, was now choking on the remnants of his dinner. Crane, chuckling in spite of himself, raised a wing and began slapping the unfortunate langur on the center of his back to clear the blockage. Monkey was saved from this unfortunate bout with the noodles. Unfortunately for Mantis, said noodles dislodged themselves from Monkey's throat and catapulted toward the unsuspecting bug master. The impact sent the insect flying two feet from the fire, his body covered in cold, wet noodles. The boys paused looking from one to the other. Monkey and Po started snorting from contained laughter. It started all over again, every male master around the fire was cracking up. Even Mantis, who had dug himself out of the noodle mess on the ground, rejoined the festivities.

Their two female companions only watched as these fully grown men made complete fools of themselves. Viper was coiled on the ground, gracefully eating her food while smiling warmly and allowing herself a few good laughs here and there. As the shenanigans progressed, she turned to she her best friend smiling contentedly. She followed Tigress's gaze until her eyes fell upon a panda who was currently reenacting a confrontation between him and Shifu a few months back.

She had never seen Tigress look at anyone in that way. She knew that Tigress and Po had become even closer in the past year, especially after Gongmen. Tigress smiled a lot more than she used to especially when Po was around, but this look was different. It wasn't just compassionate or friendly. It was... pure affection.

Tigress noticed she was being watched and turned to see her friend grinning from flower to flower. She immediately put up her defenses, she knew that look on her friend all too well. "Why are you staring at me like that, Viper?", she said in a relatively hushed tone, she did not want to bring attention to their conversation.

Viper eyed her knowingly, a crafty smile forming on her lips. Tigress absolutely hated that look, she growled lowly in response. She abhorred whenever Viper thought she spotted something she was hiding. It made her... difficult to deal with.

Viper put on airs of innocence, before shrugging in response. "Oh, nothing Master Tigress."

Tigress went deadpan. Her unimpressed expression saying infinitely more than words ever could. Viper only glanced at her slyly, before rolling her eyes upward and away from the mirthless feline.

Tigress sighed and groaned internally. _I must not act on my emotions, it is exactly what she wants me to do. Either that or she wants me to kill her... it is under consideration._

"You know, I never noticed this, but the Dragon Warrior is quite charming." The feline felt a familiar warmth grace her cheeks, her gaze turning on Viper almost instantly. Her eyes went as wide as soup bowls. Viper gazed at the panda, who was still regaling the other three guys with stories of his restaurant antics. "It is a wonder why he has never brought anyone back to the Jade Palace before. Unless, he does have someone and they like to spend private time _alone_ where we can't pry." The serpent flicked her tongue and looked at the flustered tiger next to her.

Tigress immediately stood up from her spot and began walking away from the fire. Po was in the middle of choking himself, acting out a spat he had with the leader of a small mercenary band when he was a teen. He noticed Tigress leaving and stopped mid suffocation. "Where you going, Tigress?"

The South China Tiger halted her motion at the sound of the panda's voice. She turned slightly looking at him and the others. "I am going to go patrol the area before we turn in for the night." She looked down at the ground briefly. When she looked up again, Po was wearing a concerned look on his face. She gave a small reassuring smile for him, to ease his concern. "I will return shortly." Po's face lit up slightly, and he nodded.

Before anyone could say anything else, she turned and left the fire. The light from the blaze clung to her back briefly before she disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

><p>The stars shone bright that warm summer night. Up in the sky, the heavenly bodies danced and twinkled against the dark blue canvas which covered the entire world. Watching the spectacle unfold before her, a lone tiger sat on a large boulder overlooking the vast expanse of the Thread of Hope. Down below the legendary bridge, the ancient mist which floated above the foreboding abyss glowed eerily in the surrounding darkness.<p>

Tigress was leaning back on her paws, her tail swaying lazily on the surface of the large rock. Her bright irises scanned her surroundings, a small content smile tugging at her lips. Her smile dropped, though, as she heard the sound of someone approaching from the tree line. She remained still in order to lure her quarry into a false sense of security. Every muscle in her body tensed in anticipation for the attack.

Her eyes dilated as a spike of adrenaline pumped through her veins at the moment when she was about to strike. That was until she heard a voice say, softly, "It's a beautiful night isn't it, sister?"

Tigress immediately relaxed as the Green Tree Viper slithered up beside the boulder, her kind cerulean eyes glowing. "Would you like some company?" Viper looked up at her ochre friend, smiling sweetly.

Tigress kept her vision to the sky above them, her interest solely in the dance the heavens were performing for her. She quickly glanced at the patient snake on the ground before giving a curt nod in response.

Viper immediately accepted the invitation and leapt from the ground to the top of the giant rock with grace and precision, landing herself right next to her friend. For a long while, they both sat there and gazed up at the heavens in wonder.

Viper looked from the sky to the tiger and held her kind stare until she caught Tigress's attention once more. Tigress glanced at her indifferently acting as though the snakes gaze didn't bother her in the least. She had been lying to herself a lot that night.

Viper sighed and looked away sadly, surprising the feline causing her to show concern for her friend. "What is the matter, sister?" Tigress rarely used such endearing terms with her friends. However, since something seemed to generally be bothering Viper, she knew it was necessary to help cheer up her friend.

Viper smiled sadly in response before turning to Tigress with concern coloring her bright eyes. "Would you believe me if I said I was worried."

"About the mission?", asked Tigress sincerely.

Viper shook her head. "No. About you."

Tigress narrowed her eyes, confused. "I... don't understand. Why?"

Viper connected with her shining crimson eyes as if trying to convey her thoughts to Tigress. When it was clear that she still did not understand, she sighed heavily turning her head to face her directly. "Tigress you are the strongest person I know. You have a resolve that, no matter what happens, never falters in the face of seemingly impossible odds. You are a true leader, and rightfully command the respect of everyone you meet. We have all come to accept you as a leader, a friend, and even family. You may not know this, but you are important to all of us." Tigress nodded in understanding, waiting for her friend continue.

Viper looked away nervously, she knew Tigress was not going to like this. "I know you care about all of us, and the last thing we ever want is for you to feel you have failed us in some way." She swallowed in anticipation. Realization began to dawn on Tigress. "What happened in Gongmen City-to Po... it wasn't your fault."

Tigress looked back to the stars. Her face was blank and unreadable, but her eyes churned with a she of emotions. Emotions she was not used to feeling or even close to comprehending. Viper knew she had opened a sore wound, but it needed to be done. It was the only way to keep her sister safe.

She slithered closer to the quiet tiger. "I can only imagine how you must have felt thinking he had- left us. But I want you to realize that we all felt horrible that day, and the only one to blame for what happened was Shen. Please! Don't keep throwing yourself into this pit of blame with you have created."

Tigress smiled sadly, sitting up straight and gazing regretfully at her paws. She clenched them a few times before setting them into her lap. Her amber orbs gazed off into the distance. "It really is dumb, isn't it? I have spent my whole life training to not feel anything. To become this unbreakable weapon of justice. Then a big stupid panda falls from the sky and changes everything." She pauses to let out a bitter laugh. "Viper, besides you, I have never been able to talk to anyone about what I... feel. I had a father who only treated me as a student, and a brother who betrayed everything he ever knew for the sake a worthless stupid title. Not exactly a comforting family situation."

She smiled sadly at her own weak joke, Viper never took her eyes off of her. "Po... the Dragon Warrior has made me feel things I don't understand, and have never felt before. I haven't discovered what it means yet, but- I like it. Over the past two years, I have never felt so close to anyone in my life. To lose that so... instantly- it should never have happened. I allowed emotions to cloud my judgement." She stopped, her eyes glistening in the starlight. She shuddered. "He was dead Viper. He died, and there was nothing I could do."

Viper's eyes hardened and her tail whipped out taking a firm hold of her arm. "You have to stop this!" Her usually gentile voice was now firm and commanding. Tigress was slightly taken aback. "You failed no one. Po is alive! He came back to us, and saved China in the process... again. We all knew the risks when we became masters Tigress, Po as well. It is not your duty to protect him all the time. You need to let what happened in the past go!"

Tigress's face suddenly contorted into a fierce snarl. Her fist clenched and she slammed it into the surface of the rock next the angry snake, fracturing the surface. She turned her burning gaze on Viper, eyes screaming with bewildered sadness. "How can you say that, Viper? After, all he has done for us, for our _family_, you suggest we forget what happened that day? What we lost?" Anguish and pain darkened her voice. If she was looking at anyone else besides Viper, they would have gone mad with fright. "Well I won't! I refuse to ever let that happen, again!"

She paused, anger draining from her face only to be replaced by immense hurt. She breathed in sharply, clutching her chest as if she had been struck by another cannon blast. In response to the sudden pain she pulled her legs in to her chest and squeezed as hard as she could.

_No, not now. Not like this._ She urged her body to maintain control.

A few tears fell from Vipers reddened eyes as she saw how much pain her sister was in. She slithered closer, cautiously, hoping she could help her. Tigress's eyes were shut tight and her body was shuddering violently as troubling images flashed in her mind.

* * *

><p><em>The steam and smoke from the furnaces burned her eyes, and singed her fur. The glow from the many fires only added to the air of desperation as she fought her way toward the panda. She tore through legions of wolves and gorillas in order to reach him. She could see it all over again. The peacock leaped onto his weapon, malicious intent burning in his cold, blood red eyes. <em>

_His voice was venomous. "Let me... **HEAL** you."_

_Her heart stopped, and time slowed to a crawl. Her heightened senses catching every last detail as Shen dragged his iron clad talon across the fuse on the weapon, sparks shooting out from all different directions. _

_She needed to go faster, she had to reach him. To stop what was about to happen._

_She saw Po's face fall a moment later as he too understood what was about to happen. He raised the wok he was holding to his chest, bracing himself. He turned his eyes briefly to Tigress._

_The canon fired, a huge flaming ball of metal flickered and spun in the dimly lit factory towards its intended target. Her mind was the first thing to scream in horror. As she broke free from the wolves which held her down, she sprinted with all her might. Po looked at her, the corner of his mouth curving up slightly. He was smiling at her. _

_Suddenly the smile was gone, replaced only by the painful scream of her friend as the weapon made contact with his body. She had never screamed so loudly in her life, even then her heart was screaming louder still. She got close enough to feel the hot metal singe her fur, and smell his along with it before falling over from the force._

_The next thing she heard was a sharp crack, as he was flung through the opposite wall. However, she couldn't tell whether the actually noise came from him or from within her. Tigress remained motionless on the gangway staring at the newly formed hole in the factory wall. _

_She felt weak. For the first time in her life she had nothing left in her body to give. _

_As wolves approached her cautiously and shackled her body in chains, for the second time in the last two days, she felt nothing. Her senses dulled, and even as her captures dragged her body across the wooden planks of the walkways she could feel nothing. _

_She was thrown into a corner of a prison cart with the rest of her comrades. They were defeated, and she had failed the only one he needed her most. _

_Suddenly, she heard a voice in her head. She looked around and saw Viper yelling at her. At first she couldn't hear her, but slowly her senses came back into focus._

_She heard, "sister... sister... Sister... SISTER!"_

* * *

><p>Tigress woke from her trance, and turned to see a scared Viper shaking her violently, eyes red from shed tears. Tigress immediately embraced the snake close to her, short internal hiccups escaping her lungs. Viper, surprised by the sudden hug, looked at the tiger holding her. She saw fear and pain plastered all over her face, it was heart breaking. Viper Wrapped her tail around the shoulders of her sister, returning the hug. She cooed to the feline, like a mother soothing the cries of a scared child.<p>

Tigress's body still shook with each sharp breath she made. "I can't lose him again, sister." Her voice was so small and fragile, like the smallest breeze could shatter it into a hundred pieces on the ground. "I- I can't." She gasped in between words, her body's shaking eased and her body slowly became still.

Viper closed her eyes and placed her head in the crook of her neck. The white fur of her throat and chin embraced her readily. "Oh, I know sweet heart." The tiger continued to breathe, each breath becoming less labored each time. Viper cooed once more. "I know."

As the two sisters sat together on the boulder, clouds began to roll in from the east. Slowly, the sky was covered by a thick blanket of moisture, shielding the stars from view.

Then, the surface of the boulder was dotted by a single droplet of water, followed by another. Soon, the once texture-less surface of stone became dotted by an infinite amount of water droplets as a slight drizzle passed over the Thread of Hope.

As the two female Kung Fu masters sat together on the rock, each looked up into the heavens. It was as if the heavens themselves wept in sorrow.

Moisture stained the fur on Tigress's now calm face. If she had let a single tear free that night, no one would have known.

* * *

><p>Feng awoke from his sleep with a start. He had never remembered having such an awful dream in years. He frantically searched around the room to make sure nothing was wrong. He would have gotten out of bed and grabbed his Dao blade if it weren't for the calm and heavy breathing of his wife next to him. He sighed and looked down at the female red fox beside him.<p>

They had only been together for a few years, but for the seasoned Imperial guard they had been the best years of his life. Feng had been serving in service of the Emperor for seven years now, and after a long year away from his home he was finally granted leave to be with his wife, and their five year old son.

Life was perfect, and he loved it.

Suddenly, his trained ears caught the sound of something coming from outside the house. Though he was sure it was just some local kids running around late at night on a dare, he decided not to take his chances.

Slowly getting out of bed, the grizzled red fox stood up stretching the kinks out from yesterdays farm work. He went to his closet and pulled out his cloak, which his wife had knitted for him during his last leave. He glanced at his Dao which lay hanging on the post of his bed next to his side. He shrugged grabbing the hilt of the curved imperial blade, and tied the gold embroidered scabbard sash around his waist.

Before leaving the room he turned and looked at his wife Lin. She was so peaceful and content. She was the most beautiful creature in all of China to him. He walked back quietly to her bed side and leaned over next to her ear. "I love you, my blossom." He quickly kissed on the forehead, and knew she heard it as the smile on her face grew even larger before she rolled over into deeper sleep. Chuckling to himself, Feng threw the cloak over his body, and headed down the stairs of his farm home.

The air was moist from the recent drizzle that evening, he inhaled the crisp cool mountain air. To the south, he could see the first rays of the sun lick the very tops of the mountains which formed the edges of Gold Valley. Within the valley lay the prosperous merchant town of Lìrùn, the central trading hub for the northern provinces. He had been given this land as a gift for his exemplary service to China, and also as a first watch for any potential bandit raids on the town. Luckily for him, most bandits often tried to use the mountain routes to attack caravans and the like so they would not draw the attention of Imperial forces. This let his section of the trading routes relatively easy to patrol and keep an eye on. It was a dream job. He smiled to himself before stepping off his front porch.

As his pads touched the moist earth on the ground a chill went up his spine. However, it wasn't because of the temperature, it was the middle of summer for the gods' sakes. No, something in the air did not sit well with him, it gave him an eerie feeling. It became stronger as he looked up the road leading north.

Off in the distance he thought he could see a figure walking down the road. He squinted to see if he could make out more clearly who or what it was. While he saw no face, his nocturnal eyes could clearly make out a billowing blue cloak trailing behind the figure.

_Hmph... must be a traveler making their way to the town_, he confirmed in his mind.

Even though he was sure nothing was wrong, his gut still told him to grab his gear from the barn. While dwelling on this, he looked back up to see if the figure was still there. There was no one there. Going on his instincts he acted quickly moving to wooden structure near the road.

Feng opened the front doors to his barn and lit a torch near the entrance. He walked into the back of the building and opened up the tool locker. He removed a key from his waist pocket and opened up a locked chest containing a set of imperial armor. The red and gold armor glimmered in the torch light of the barn, a prideful smirk curving his lips.

_Imperial officers are well respected in these provinces. Shouldn't be too hard to figure out who this stranger is like this,_ his smirk grew into a confident smile as he began to buckle the armor to his chest.

Once he was satisfied that he looked professional enough, he turned and headed for the entrance adjusting his sword sash as he strode. When he reached the door he placed his hand on the latch.

The same cold chill ran up his spine for a second time causing him to turn around quickly. He could have sworn he heard a voice as well, like the howling of wind. Now, more concerned for the safety of his family, he lifted the latch of the door.

Slowly he walked outside, he paw subconsciously grasping the hilt of his blade. Something was definitely wrong now, he could feel it crawling in his blood. He turned his gaze up the road once more.

The figure was back, only standing a half li up the road.

Feng knew danger when he saw it. He ran as fast as he could to the front porch of his home, he needed to be with his family then. As he reached into his pocket for his house key he felt nothing, but fabric. He had left his key in the barn. He turned to run back and grab his cloak when he felt a sharp pain enter his chest.

He looked down in front of him and saw what looked like a crude obsidian blade lodged in his chest. He coughed up blood, his vision blurring. The sword slowly withdrew from the wound. He followed the blood stained blade with his dimming eyes, as he collapsed onto his knees.

The fox saw a tall figure, clad in a midnight blue cloak as dark as the sky, a hood pulled over its face. The figure went down to a knee and leaned forward, placing the hood near the dying soldier's sensitive ears.

"What do you hold most dear?", a voice more chilling than death emanated from underneath the dark hood.

Feng's eyes began to droop, he was bleeding out. He was dying. His thoughts turned to his family, laying asleep upstairs in his warm home. He pictured them all outside in the fields during the spring time, his wife's hair blowing in the warm breeze. His son giggling in his arms as he tossed him up and down. He smiled, blood staining his white lips.

"My- my family.", he whispered to the figure.

It nodded slowly, leaning back. Slowly, a black aura erupted from the cloaks arm hole and the black blade slid out smoothly from underneath it. "May you be guided to them in the afterlife."

As the figure stood once more, the barn behind it erupted in flames billowing the dark fabric surrounding it. Feng looked up at the figure's face as it stood before him. From the blackness of the hood, a pair of flaming orange eyes met his, setting his soul on fire.

* * *

><p>AN: Yep that's right folks... I'm a tease. Also, chalk another one up for the "Awwww" board. I hope everyone has had a fantastic week. I actually started this chapter on Sunday, and I have been working through it ever since. I know what some of you may be saying write now. 'Hey, Wra1th. All of this stuff is super fancy n' cool n' all, but when are going to see some action.' To that I say... soon?

In all honesty, I have no idea when things are going to get crazy. I thought it was going to be this chapter, but inspiration hit and I acted. In any case, I really think next chapter is when things get serious. I just don't want to rush things and ruin a good experience, you know? I would hate to cheapen things now so I could get into some action sequences.

In any case let me know what you think. Review/Subscribe/PM. I hope everyone has an awesome next week, and I will endeavor to have the next one up by Saturday. Rock on my homies!


	7. Ch 6: Blade of Destiny

A/N: So... how is everybody doing? Yeah I know, you can be disgruntled if you want. I was out for two months. I apologize for that, however, know that I was not lazy. In fact, school has absorbed both me and my free time as of late. I have actually been slowly working on this chapter for the past four weeks now. I missed this, and you guys a lot.

Soooo enough with the excuses. I'm back, and ready to kick some butt. Thank you to all those who kept up with me and made me feel still apart of the community these past few weeks. Also, those people who still checked my story to see if I updated, that meant a lot to me thank you.

Shot out to Cuaroc, my good bud who beta-reads for me. Couldn't do this without your help and patience my friend, so thank you. Also, thank you to all those that reviewed and subscribed to this story. Your feedback and criticism keep me going. Shout-Outs!:

_FFcrazy_

_Soul of a Lion_

_AzureFlameKenta_

_A113 Cowgirl_

_Caris August_

_Prosper Jade_

_Cuaroc_

You all rock! Thanks!

Now, a little disclaimer. The end of this chapter is a little... dark. You are forewarned. Let's DO THIS!

Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda is owned by Dreamworks... got it?

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 6: Blade of Destiny<span>_**

A pair of bright terrified eyes burst open, frantically searching the darkness which surrounded them. Gui's breathing was labored and shallow as he did his best to calm his shattered nerves. He continued to search around the interior of the tent, desperately trying to reaffirm his whereabouts.

Briefly, a familiar pain shot through his right arm, causing the grey feline to gasp and grab his arm in pain. Luckily, as with past instances, the pain was extremely brief. He sighed with relief when the irritation subsided.

Gui looked down at his bed roll once he could focus again. He groaned, lifting up what had once been a brand new pillow. Claw marks and other lacerations had shredded the thing beyond repair. To make matters worse, the bed roll he sat on was in considerably worse condition, if it could still be called that. He face-pawed as he glanced annoyingly at the shredded remains under him. Immense apprehension struck him as he turned his worried gaze to his own torso. He sighed in pure relief when he saw that his brand new clothes were not damaged in any fashion.

_Well that's a first_, Gui smirked at his own weak attempt to cheer himself up. The smirk turned into a frown as he leaned back on his paws and stared at the ceiling. He lifted his left paw and stared intently at it, clenching and unclenching a fist. _It's getting worse though, I don't know how much longer I can control it._

Gui sighed, exasperation only barely describing what he was feeling at that moment, when suddenly the flap to his tent opened. Startled, Gui jumped slightly as his deep thought was broken instantaneously. He chuckled when Song walked into the tent, concern trembled in her indigo eyes.

Gui chuckled, breathing a sigh of relief. "Oh thank the gods!" The cat sat up and slouched forward arms resting on his legs. "I was sure the twins were trying to get me to try their cooking again. You really need to get someone here who can give those two a few lessons."

Song rolled her eyes at his obvious attempt to dodge suspicion, but she payed along anyway. "Oh, is that all?" Songs lips curled up on one side of her face, as she looked the coy feline over. "Forgive me. I knew their cooking was substandard, but I had no idea it caused grown men to scream out in their sleep at the early hours of the morning." She cocked an eyebrow in question, causing Gui's ears and face to drop solemnly.

He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head, and avoiding direct eye contact with the lithe leopardess. "Hehehe... you heard that, huh?"

Song shrugged. "Frankly Gui, I would be surprised if the next province hadn't heard you." She smirked at the anxious male, before walking over and placing herself on the ground on his left. Her blue eyes pierced into the side of his head questioningly. "So... are you going to tell me what's wrong or what?"

Gui chanced a look into her glowing irises. He knew she was sincerely concerned. When hadn't she been, with him? He trusted her more than he had ever been able to trust anyone in the past several months. The fact that he was comfortable with the idea of her joining him on his travels, was proof enough of this. Still, something held him back. He knew in his heart, his trust could only go so far. The entire time Song had been planning their journey with him, he felt regret and anxiety. The last thing Gui wanted, was to hurt anyone he cared about. Song was his friend now, and that thought frightened him more than any demon ever could.

Gui's silent contemplation had not gone unnoticed. Song playfully waved her paw in front of the feline's unfocused eyes. "China to Gui? Are you there, Gui?" Gui locked eyes with her once more, a soft smile crept onto her features. Gui returned it gladly. His frown returned swiftly though as the prior thoughts returned to his mind. Song frowned, and placed at kind paw on Gui's bare shoulder. "Hey," she began softly. "Gui, you can tell me anything. We're friends right?"

Gui smiled sadly, but thankfully at the clouded leopard beside him. He grasped his right arm out of habit, collecting his thoughts before he turned his body to face her. "Song, are you absolutely sure you want to come with me?"

Song gave him a perplexed look before smiling slyly. "I believe I finished packing my stuff before you even started, _my lord_."

Gui was not amused that she was joking around when he needed to be straight with her, for once. He rolled his eyes in slight frustration. "No that's- Song I am trying to be serious with you." His tone changing to match what he was trying to convey.

Song's amused expression remained briefly before softening. She moved her body closer so she could look him full in the eyes. She smiled encouragingly at him, nodding. "Okay. What's on your mind, Gui?"

Gui sighed, his serious demeanor relaxing now that it wasn't required. His sea-green orbs met her, filled with genuine worry. "Song, you have been a great friend these past few days. More than a guy like me deserves." He paused reconnecting with her, she nodded for him to continue. "It's because of this that I worry about you coming with me. I may not look it, but I do attract a lot of danger when I travel. To be blunt, it's dangerous to be around me in general. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt, or worse. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if-" His words stopped as a soft grey finger pressed itself to his lips.

He looked from his mouth to the smiling feline in front of him. Song was shaking her head, body bouncing with internal laughter. She gazed into Gui's stunned irises. "I thought you would have figured this out already, _m'lord_. I am not some dainty village girl who needs protection." She took her finger off his lips; Gui's nose twitched after the contact. She placed her paw on her chest dramatically. "I am Song. Head Mistress of the Ladies of the Shade, skilled warrior dancer, and the woman that saved your sorry tail, in the first place. You think you are some sort of dangerous rogue, don't you? Well I have news for you. When it comes to playing dangerous, there is no one better than I. You had better remember that next time you question my resolve." She punched him in the shoulder to accent her point. It had the desired affect as Gui winced and clutched his throbbing left shoulder. He glared at her, only to receive a another warm smile in kind. "Besides, it's what friends do, isn't it? I believe Uncle Shan calls it, 'being a stupid irrational child.'" She tapped her chin pensively, smile still maintaining its strength.

Gui chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I think he would call it that." He stared appreciatively at his feminine friend. "I didn't mean to insult you, Song. I just- I consider you a good friend, too." He looked away like a shy school boy.

Song giggled at his childish nature, her trademark kind smile gracing her face. "Something I will never take for granted, Gui. And I appreciate your concern, but as you can see..." she leapt gracefully to her feet, and turned toward the tent entrance. Her head turned to glance at Gui over her right shoulder. "I am not your average woman."

Gui felt heat rise to his face when he realized he had been ogling her the whole time. He shook his head, unsure if she noticed. He prayed to the gods she hadn't noticed. When he looked up at the confident leopard, he smiled. "Very well, m'lady."

Song gave a playful wink before turning to walk out of the tent. "Good. Now get some sleep, we leave just after dawn. Hua and Liu want to make sure you are well fed before we leave." She turned and got the reaction she hoped for from Gui. He grimaced and clutched his stomach in painful anticipation. She gave a toothy grin. "I will make sure they get some help, don't worry."

Gui smiled knowingly at Song, giving his own toothy grin. "Thanks, Song."

She nodded. "You're welcome. Go to bed, and don't let me catch you trying to sneak away like last time." With that she turned and left the tent, leaving Gui to chuckle to himself silently. As if commanded by an unseen force, Gui laid back down on his destroyed mat. He let a massive yawn escape his mouth, smacking his lips comically as his eyelids drooped. Within moments he was out, troubling thoughts replaced by the calming smell of perfume which still lingered from his friend's presence.

* * *

><p>The sun rose over the the log barriers around the camp, its rays striking the prominent and proud figure of the grizzled old Weapon Master, Lao Shan. He stood before the main gate of the compound chewing on his old stone pipe, right hoof resting on the dragon effigy carved into his old cane. His eyes were closed, the rest of his sense tuning in with the environment around him.<p>

Off in the forest, he could hear the rushing water of the nearby river, the smell of fresh spring water filling his nostrils with every breath he took. To compliment this voice of nature, the wind blowing in between the trees and bamboo of the forest rang in his ear drum. Serenity enveloped his mind as he melded his warrior's spirit with Nature.

For the past several years, this was how he spent every morning before work began in the camp. While he no longer could fight as he did in his prime, he still maintained his strict and militaristic lifestyle. Shan had been called many things during his mortal life, but "complacent" was not to be heard among them. Any of his old enemies would attest to this fact. Those who stated otherwise... well, they can no longer be found among the living.

The buffalo opened his bright yellow eyes and inhaled deeply, bringing the first part of his daily routine to a calm close. However, instead of immediately heading over to the guard post where he would raise his lay-about son from slumber with firm and swift retribution, he turned around back toward the encampment and planted his cane firmly into the moist earth.

Seeing that nary a soul was present on the grounds, the old mammal snorted causing a thick cloud of moisture to erupt from his nose. He double checked the Sun's arch once more before sighing and shaking his head. To say that Song's decision made him feel wary was an understatement. It was not whether her combat training would be adequate enough for the journey, he trained her himself after all. Rather, it was the motivation for the decision.

Having played a significant role in raising Song, Shan knew more than anyone just how the young feline worked. She was brave, strong-willed, and fairly competent young woman, more than capable of being a skilled warrior and leader. Unfortunately, she had one flaw which the Weapon Master had struggled to rid from her: Compassion. He considered his one and only failure.

This character "defect", in Shan's opinion, would be the source of much hardship for the feline. It always conflicted with her more rational thoughts whenever the big decisions for the Ladies' lives had to be made. Song had a tendency to always follow her "feelings", giving the back seat in the cart to logic. Shan recognized the importance of a warrior following their instincts, but only on the battlefield. The mind must take the reins in time of diplomacy and politics, which she often never did.

Politics and business had nothing to do with this current endeavor she volunteered herself for, however. No, what bothered Shan the most was that Song would be journeying with a strange and curious male feline for the next month or so. While the old buffalo had given Gui his own personal seal of approval, he still didn't trust him. The gray feline possessed a fire in him the likes of which he hadn't seen in decades, the kind which could illuminate even the darkest spirits. However, he also saw an intense darkness which lay deep within that radiant flame, like a seed buried deep in the earth. There it loomed, menacing and malign, a fiendish entity waiting for the chance to be unleashed and consume the brilliant light within. Where he was no longer certain that Gui was one of "The Children", he was absolutely sure that the feline was hiding something. That made him potentially dangerous to anyone who travelled with him, including someone as skilled as Song.

The gray buffalo continued to chew on his pipe in thought, when suddenly a ruckus brought him back to reality. He turned his gaze toward the direction of the disturbance, his senses tuning into what was just transpiring. He groaned inwardly when he saw Liu run out of the Mess tent laughing maniacally. Soon after, a figure covered in what looked like white powder leaped out from the tent flaps with a feral snarl, landing on all fours with predatory intent. Shan only watched indifferently as the flour covered Hua seethed with rage, an untold variety of colorful language echoing throughout the compound. Liu only stifled with her paw as she hid behind one of the tents nearest to the grizzled Weapon Master.

The fur bristling on the back of her neck and limbs, Hua snarled as she darted with untold swiftness from tent to tent searching for her soon-to-be-dead twin sister. Not able to resist further teasing of her sister, Liu leapt out from her hiding place and yelled at Hua. The enraged leopard instantly pivoted mid sprint and turned to face her "beloved" sibling. Her normally playful amethyst eyes, glared daggers and impending doom toward Liu. Liu only smirked in triumph, coaxing the beast even further into a blind rage as they both bolted away on all fours, as the game had begun.

Any other time, Shan would have been pleased to see such a display of determination and will from his two best students. Unfortunately, these seemed to be the only times in which they displayed such characteristics as warriors.

Shan sighed in defeat. "If those two children weren't siblings, they could be the greatest rivaling warriors China has ever known." He grumbled to himself, it seemed the Gods were intent on mocking him for the rest of his days. They all had so much unbridled potential, yet as they were it could never be attained. It was times like these that he often wished that he could fight one last honorable battle. Then maybe he could finally die with honor, instead of being trapped in this side show attraction for the rest of his twilight years. Even old warriors can dream.

His small ears flicked back toward the Mess as two more figures ran out. His mouth curled ever so slightly into a tiny smile as he heard Song reprimanding the twins at the top of her lungs. Close behind her, Gui stood with a look of utter amusement covering his face as he scratched the back of his head chuckling. "I can't say I didn't see this happening. The idea was nice, but I thought it would have lasted at least until food was served."

Song rolled her cool eyes in frustration. "Apparently not." She paused placing her paws on her hips before turning and catching the gaze of a mildly annoyed old water buffalo. She stiffened and bowed apologetically toward the Weapon Master. "Master Lao Shan!" She began, refusing to make eye contact with him in her shame. "Forgive me. I thought I had found the best way to prevent these squabbles from occurring, but I was mistaken."

Lao Shan snorted and waved his hoof at her words causing Song to glance up at him, and the gray feline behind her to smirk. Shan began ambling toward the two, slowly for a bundle that was strung around his back. Before he could reach the two quizzical felines, as if on cue, the twins came crashing directly in front of him in a jumble of fur and fury.

Liu was currently underneath Hua as the flour covered sibling held her in a very painful arm lock, her knee pressed firmly in the center of her back. While she grinned maniacally in victory over the earth muffled screams of her twin, she looked up and met a pair of dangerously familiar yellow eyes. All yowling and hissing on her end ceased, as those cold orbs held her in place. This allowed Liu the chance to break free from the hold, and turn a furious gaze toward Hua. "It's only a bit of flour you crazy bit-!" She stopped when she heard Shan clear his throat. Immediately, the two leopards stood erect in front of the old warrior, apprehension hung on their every breath.

After holding them in the intense gaze for a few more moments, Lao Shan was satisfied that they had gotten the message. He sighed heavily before turning his strangely weary eyes from the delinquents to their leader, freeing them from the uncomfortable spell they were under. The twins slowly relaxed as the old master walked by them toward Song and Gui, who were shocked and bemused by the display.

When the towering buffalo reached the pair, he made a mental inventory as far as their current apparel and gear. Song had on her basic maroon training attire as usual. However, there was one peculiar addition to her attire. Her usual red sash which hugged her waist was now adorned with bright silver circlets. To any normal person these would seem merely decoration. As long as they did nothing to warrant a sliced throat, that was basically true. The only other addition she had was a plain brown traveling cloak which, when caught by a lucky ray of light, glimmered on the inside flaps. Other than that, she looked a mere traveller with nothing to offer any potential bandit or vagrant. Shan nodded to himself stroking his long thin beard and turned to look at her companion.

Gui stood in place under the intense scrutiny of Song's Master and godfather. As awkward as it sounded, he felt as though he were being interrogated before asking someone's daughter to the festival. He quickly shook that notion from his mind as his wide green eyes shot briefly to an entertained Song on his right. The corner of his maw pulled up nervously before looking back to the intense buffalo.

Gui, though there was no reason why, he hoped that he hadn't forgotten anything before this moment. He made a mental note of what he currently had in his possession, without making any unnecessary eye movement. He felt the weight of the ruck sack swung over his left shoulder. He double and triple checked in his memory of the gear that they packed which included food rations, water canteen, bed rolls, and a map of China.

_Yeah, that's everything, right?_ Wondered the feline._ I mean it's not like I forgot my pants or anything..._ He paused mid-thought and involuntarily grasped the leg of his black pants, letting out a small sigh of relief.

Shan nodded his head at the male slowly as he met his eyes once more. Gui was not sure, but he could have sworn he saw the old bison's lips tighten further than usual. The old yellow eyes gazing down on him simmered with thought for what seemed like hours. Suddenly, the water buffalo reached behind his back and undid the straps holding the tightly wound bundle to his broad shoulders. Shan gripped the object in his hooves firmly and held it in his hands, eyes still deep in thought. Gui could feel the gravity of this act linger heavily in the air, and whatever was in that cloth was extremely significant to the aged warrior.

Shan's thoughts were interrupted by a gasp from behind him, causing his small ears to flick in the general direction. Behind him Hua held a powdered paw to her maw in realization. Liu looked at her in utter confusion. "What's wrong with you?"

Hua glanced at her twin dumbfounded. She grabbed Liu and brought her close, hissing into her ear right ear. "You idiot! That's Tianyin*!"

Liu's purple eyes widened. "Wait, what? You're kidding, right? _The_ Tianyin?"

Hua nodded her head slowly before turning her glistening eyes to the old buffalo twenty chi in front of them. "That's Uncle Shan's most prized possession." She stated, her tone softer and more hushed than before. "Legends tell that the very same blade has served and slain fifteen different rulers over the course of history. When Uncle used that jian*, it has been said that he slew a horde of a thousand barbarian warriors single handedly during the time of the warring northern tribes." She paused, having her sister's rapt attention. Her eyes trembled slightly as she beheld the imposing form of her mentor. "They say Uncle Shan ended their bloody civil war and brought about the formation of the Warriors of the Qidan-"

"If you two gabbing chicks love chatting so much then maybe you could go and chat my lay about son into doing his duty." Before the twins could even respond, Master Lao flashed his eyes glaringly at the two leopards. Without a single objection, the twins broke out into a full sprint toward the main gate.

The buffalo sighed heavily, and shook his head in disdain. "If only those two would fight as well as they banter." He turned, his eyes meeting Gui's anxious and intrigued stare. "While much of what is 'said' about this blade remains uncertain, the fact is this jian does have a significant history. One that is highly respected by both the honorable and the unscrupulous. Merely carrying this weapon will grant you favor from the heavens." Dramatically, the Weapon Master undid the buckles on the bundle and cast the cloth away revealing the legendary jian.

The weapon was your standard double-edged long sword complete with a highly ornamented worn maroon scabbard depicting a battle between a burning blue phoenix, a smoldering green dragon, and a flaming red tiger. The gold locket of the scabbard was hugged tightly by the dull black guard of the hilt. The guard itself took the form of a dark flame wrapping itself around the weapon's sheath. The grip of the hilt had a white cloth which wound around it, and the pummel on the end of the hilt was a thick black ring with an old maroon tassel hanging from it.

Shan gripped the hilt and the scabbard, his strong grasp tightening in anticipation. "This sword has seen the blood of countless battles, and has been wielded by warriors both renowned and infamous." He glanced down momentarily at the jian, his eyes holding the weapon even tighter than his grasp. "She has been my faithful companion longer than your two life spans combined, and it has never once dulled."

Gui swallowed a lump in his throat. Song looked to him briefly and saw his eyes trembling uncontrollably. Whether it was from uncertainty or sheer excitement she couldn't tell. She almost never could with him.

Lao Shan breathed deeply, and slowly pulled the weapon from its sheath. The jian hummed as the light of the sun met its blade. Gui couldn't help but stare in utter fascination. Compared to the rest of the weapon, its worn scabbard and leaden hilt, the blade itself glimmered as brilliantly as the day of its first battle. Traveling up the center of the blade was the etching of a silver flame that went up the entire length of the sword. Running along the center of the etching, in green lettering, were the characters "死亡的牺牲与和平."

Shan eyed the blade intently before gazing at Gui once more. He extended his hand outward towards Gui, offering him the jian. Gui held out his paws carefully, Lao Shan to set the brilliant blade firmly in his grasp. Gui blinked in surprise as he held the weapon. "The blade... it's warm."

The old buffalo nodded slightly, and smiled sadly. "That means she has come to accept you as her new master. Tianyin is only warm to those who truly have the spirit of a warrior in them." He glanced down at the sword before mumbling softly. "It's time she had a new master worthy of her companionship."

Gui's eyes shot up to the towering mammal in confusion. He chuckled nervously. "Master Lao, I can't take this from you. The girls said it has been with you almost your entire life."

"_She_!"

Gui looked up, a little startled by the outburst. "Come again?"

The old master was glaring at the grey cat through his eyelids. His hooves and cane were held behind his back, giving a sense of patience which his eyes did not replicate. He motioned with his head toward the jian. "You need to watch your manners, boy. Tianyin is as much a lady as any creature residing in those tents behind you. By their standards, she could even be considered nobility by comparison." He leaned in closer, covering Gui in his immense shadow. "Watch how you address her, otherwise she might be inclined to revoke her aid."

Gui was about to open his mouth again in protest when Song interrupted. "Uncle Shan, Gui is right. We are only going to be away for a month at most. I don't understand why you feel the need to give up your most prized possession to an almost complete stranger."

Lao Shan's eyes flickered to Song, his eyebrow cocking upward while stating plainly, "It is not my decision to make."

"Huh?" Both felines exclaimed simultaneously, adopting matching perplexed features.

The grey buffalo's expression withered in agitation, yellow eyes closing in frustration. "I suppose children wouldn't be able to grasp such a concept as fate." He brought his cane forward and leaned heavily on it, the ancient wood showing slight elasticity under his weight. His eyes opened again and the focused on Song. "Song, the night your first brought this whelp into our camp, I admit I was fully against the decision. I had been wondering for some time now if my training you all these years had gone to waste." Song placed her paws defiantly on her hips. She looked as though she were about to retaliate, when Lao held up a hoof halting her anger. "However, Tianyin had other plans it seems."

He paused, allowing his words to seep in to the felines, confused as they may be, before continuing. "That night in my tent, I felt her rouse from her long slumber. For almost twenty years that sword had been sleeping, the blade's warmth having long since numbed. I wondered if she had finally fulfilled her mandates and earned her eternal rest. I never thought to see her awaken again, until that night. Something had changed, something had awakened the bitch from her nap, and I wanted to know what."

"That was why I later asked you to bring Gui before me. I needed to know if he was somehow connected to Tianyin's revival. I pictured such a bold and fierce individual to enter my abode. Imagine my surprise when a lean mouthy grey feline sat his hind quarters down before me. I thought the heavens were laughing at me." Gui's ears drooped slightly, and his left eye twitched in response. Song was trying her best to withhold a small smile, for Gui's sake. Shan's eyes then turned to Gui, yellow irises glimmering triumphantly. "Then, as we had our little chat, I felt something emanate from within you. A strength I had not felt in years. As I questioned its meaning, I felt Tianyin cry out from her sheath. Her aura resonated within you as harmoniously as it had when I found her."

They all glanced down at the old sword, as if merely mentioning her caused the blade to call out to them. Lao Shan continued. "I knew then and there that our time together had finally ended. She was ready to move on, and as an old friend I must respect her wishes. Gui, Tianyin has chosen you to wield her, for as long as she deems you fit to grasp her hilt." His hoof gestured with finality toward Gui and the sword. His horned head hung slightly in either regret or acceptance, no one could tell.

For a long moment both males just stood there, silence hanging as heavy as the moist air around them. Song glanced back and forth between the two, nervously. She was so used to Gui laughing around an awkward time like this, but the grey feline remained quiet and sullen staring down at the jian in his paws. It seemed unnatural and she realized how uncomfortable it was making her. Also, something about the whole situation just wasn't adding up. She felt an itch in the back her mind, irritating and nagging her to action.

Finally unable to bear the annoyance, Song turned fully toward Lao Shan. "Master forgive me, but I don't quite understand." Realizing he had been addressed, the buffalo met the indigo eyes of his pupil. Song paused, briefly collecting her thoughts before continuing, "When the twins and I were younger, you used to tell us in your stories that Tianyin can only call on those who have once shed the blood of an innocent..." She paused mid-statement and turned her eyes on Gui, apologetically. The grey feline remained still, gaze hypnotized by the blade. She looked back to see Shan waiting patiently for her to continue. She looked up at him warily. "It's not true is it?"

Shan remained unfazed by the question, and blinked slowly before looking at the sword once more. Tianyin seemed to be trembling slightly, that was until Shan saw a crimson liquid begin to stain her surface. His yellow eyes narrowed slightly and focused on the source; the grey paws cradling the jian. Their grasp had tightened around the blade so much that it had begun to cut into the flesh. Shan's orbs traced up the feline's trembling arms all the way to his glistening irises.

Song barely had time to react to what happened next. Without warning, the old buffalo delivered a swift upper cut right into Gui's stomach which lifted his body slightly into the air. The feline's eyes widened in shock and surprise as the blow connected. As he proceeded to topple to the ground, the ancient sword was released from his grasp and clanged as it hit the earth below him. He clutched a hold of his stomach, his torso curling in on itself from the pain as he lay on the ground moaning. For the next minute or so he coughed incessantly on the ground as dust curled up from where he landed.

To say Song was flabbergasted would be an understatement. She bared her fangs in anger and marched on Shan, seething with rage over her friend's condition. "What the hell are you thinking, Uncle?"

Still posed in his follow through position from the blow, Shan glanced at Song as he returned to his normal stance. He dusted himself off nonchalantly "Maybe you should get the boy some water first before you lecture an old man on proper etiquette, Mistress Song."

Bewildered, Song looked wildly from her prone traveling companion to the grizzled buffalo multiple times before turning abruptly and storming off. Lao Shan cracked a sliver of a smile as he heard the word "Men" grumbled from the agitated feline.

* * *

><p>Several minutes later, when Song returned, bucket of water in her paws, she was stricken dumb by the sight of Lao Shan and Gui sitting on the ground laughing hysterically. She almost dropped the pail on the ground as she approached the two cackling fools.<p>

Gui was the first to notice her return. His ears perked up slightly and his infamous smile was plastered all over his face. "Song, welcome back! Master Shan was just regaling with stories from your childhood."

Shan let a dark low chuckle ripple through his throat as his stone pipe hung loosely from his maw, bobbing with each vibration. "I was just telling the boy how you used to play childish pretend games whenever I let you have a break from training." He elbowed Gui in the side in jest. "You know she used to dress some of the practice dummies in full warrior garb and dance with them when she thought I was making repairs-"

"Uncle!" Song exclaimed, eyes wide and flustered.

"Well to be fair Song, it is odd for a girl of seventeen to do that sort of thing." Master Lao took his pipe from his mouth and waved it at her. Gui covered his mouth to stifle a laugh at that revelation.

She began shaking her head violently. "Master Lao! What is going on here? First, you attack Gui, my friend, out of nowhere. Then, I return and you two are suddenly best friends? How do you expect me to react to this sort of thing?"

Gui's childish smile became one of understanding as he shook his head slowly. He briefly looked at the old buffalo before picking himself up off the ground. Dusting off his black pants he meandered toward Song, who was still dutifully giving them bewildered and accusatory looks.

Gui stopped a few feet in front of the leopard and gave an apologetic sigh. "Song, look I'm sorry, it was my fault."

Her look changed from one of shock to skepticism. "Gui, you expect me to believe that the crazy old water buffalo behind you, who had a good five minutes ago left you curled up on the ground in pain, had every right to do so?"

Gui scratched the back of his head and chuckled, like he usually did in difficult conversation. "Let me explain a bit, Song. The reason I have taken my sweet time getting ready for this trip, is because began to think I didn't really want to."

Song cocked an eyebrow, crossing her spotted arms across her chest waiting for him to continue. Gui sighed and carried on. "When I got here, you and the other ladies in this camp treated me with a kindness I hadn't received in many months. It was surreal, and the truth is that I didn't want it to end." His nervous look changed to a sad smile, "Master Lao saw this in me just now, and well... he knocked some sense into me."

He chuckled turning toward the grey buffalo. "Probably wanted to do that from the first time we met, anyway."

Lao Shan simply shrugged as he sat in lotus position on the ground, carefully observing the exchange before him. "Let's just say I have nearly killed fools for much less, boy."

Gui nodded and smiled at the bison. He turned back to a much less confused Song. Instead the leopardess actually seemed mildly concerned. Gui smiled softly hoping to let her know not to worry. "Master Lao helped me see that my journey must continue." He lifted the crimson sheath of Tianyin and looked down at its worn frame. Song hadn't even noticed he had it on him till that moment. "At first I didn't know what to think of all that destiny crap, I don't really believe a tool can do that." He paused and looked at Song, beaming. "What I do believe, is that this blade is a gift of confidence from a wise old man who has lived the lives of twenty brave men. A man who is allowing his only bit of family to go out on a possibly dangerous journey with a near complete stranger. I guess I can take this as his own personal investment. And that gives me the will to get up and start this journey with you."

Gui suddenly realized that his cheek was stinging. It took him a moment to realize that Song had just slapped him hard on his left cheek. His touched the contact point; it was warm to the touch. Song was breathing slowly and avoided his gaze, her eyes seeming to search the ground in front of her. Gui went to speak when he felt a pair of soft arms wrap around him.

Song squeezed him in a vice-like embrace. "I don't want to hear you say such junk ever again, got it?"

Gui nodded smiling softly. "Gotcha."

Song broke off the hug after a few more moments clearing her throat and avoiding Gui's eyes. Gui kept smiling at her, eventually making her face curl as well. Song took her paw and placed it gently on his right shoulder, smiling up into his ocean orbs. "For what it's worth, Gui, we were all happy to help. I'm glad we could make your pain go, if only just for a little while. I truly am."

Their eyes locked. "Thank you, m'lady." They stayed that way for several more moments after that.

"If you two are quite finished making up, there are a pair of leopards that need constant watch in this camp. And if they have not already destroyed most of the practice equipment in their petty squabbles, they most certainly will." Lao Shan interrupted standing to his full height, cane in hand. The two broke eye contact almost instantaneously, and separated going slightly pink in the fur. He had apparently seen enough "weakness" to last him for the rest of the month. "If you could possibly hurry along, so I can return to managing _your_ camp Mistress. It would be appreciated."

Song turned to the Weapon Master and bowed respectfully. "Master Lao Shan, I hope the heavens smile upon you during my leave of absence."

Lao gave a curt nod back. "And you as well, Mistress. Now please leave, you two are giving me an ulcer."

Both felines shook their heads and shared an amused smile. As Song went ahead to the main gates to inform the guard they were departing Gui tied Tianyin's scabbard to his side, and slung the travel sack over his back. He began to walk past the towering buffalo before stopping next to the towering buffalo.

He glanced sideways at the warrior, a serious expression hanging on his face. "I promise you, Lao Shan. I won't let any harm come to her."

From Gui's vantage point, he couldn't see Shan, only hear his reply. "Just remember, Gui. Next time, a mere punch isn't going to solve this. If you lose your will to fight _it_, I will make sure your life is next."

A sudden wind howled across the open courtyard, carrying a wave of dust and dirt past the two motionless figures. The rippling of their garments in the breeze gave an eerie contrast to their rigid frames. Time it seemed had stopped for them.

When the wind died down, and the rest of the earth went still, Gui nodded and walked to the entrance leaving the statuesque buffalo behind.

Lao Shan remained there for a long time after the two felines had left the camp. He listened to the sounds of nature around him. A family of birds sang a joyful tune in recognition of the glorious new day. The scent of fresh morning dew still tickled his nostrils, and the overall hum of the forest vibrated in his small ears. However, all the pleasant and calming songs of the heavens could not bring him comfort, then. He had just let his only god-child travel down a path of darkness. One that even he couldn't see the end of.

For the first time in his life, Weapon Master Lao Shan was an old man. He closed his eyes. "Not every man... can choose to kill, Song."

He leaned heavily on his cane, as he journeyed to his tent.

* * *

><p>It was long past midday when Gui and Song made their first stop on their journey to the Valley of Peace. For the last several hours, the two had made their way through the unpaved wilderness, surrounded by miles upon miles of bamboo and wild fauna.<p>

The entire time they had traveled that day, Song had been leading the way through the wilds at a blistering pace. Jumping from tree to tree, branch to branch, and even sometimes surprising her male counterpart by leaping gracefully over a raging stream without ever breaking stride. Gui, athletic though he was, found himself struggling many times just to keep pace with the nimble feline. He watched and marveled at her athleticism.

As the leopardess flew through the foliage, Gui couldn't help but notice how each of her movements were as graceful, if not more so, as her dancing. Each leap, turn, and dive was executed with the precision reserved for only the most skilled performers. Movements as fluid and edgeless as the ones she pulled off could only be done with years of train in the art of dance.

_Or killing... _As this disconcerting thought crossed his mind, Gui missed Song stopping abruptly ahead of him before a relatively wide stream.

Song had paused to observe their current surroundings when a loud splash caused her to involuntarily grasp inside her cloak and face the noise. The next sound which broke the quiet serenity of the forest was the hysterical laughter of a thoroughly amused feline. Song clutched her sides in her fit of laughter at the sight of a soaked Gui sitting agitatedly in the middle of the shallow stream. His once perky blacks tufts on his ears now hung straight down as the water weighted and matted his fur all over his body. Everything was soaked, all except for the travel pack, which he had miraculously thrown to shore before colliding with the fast traveling water.

Wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, Song's laughter died down reluctantly as she went to help her companion back onto his feet. Removing her sandals on the shore, Song forded carefully out into the center of the stream as Gui looked up at her dejectedly. She giggled once more in spite of herself at the sight.

Gui averted his eyes, the usually upbeat and relaxed feline now extremely uncomfortable. "Nice of you to join me." He muttered in disdain.

Song laughed under her breath as she grabbed Gui's paw and helped hoist the drenched feline to his feet. She took a step back and admired the literally mired cat. His brilliant new clothes were soaked, darkening their color from their original bright designs. His grey fur was wet and matted all over, diminishing his normal confident disposition. She shook her head at the sight. "Believe me, m'lord. The pleasure is all mine."

Gui's eyes narrowed and a small growl emerged from the back of his throat. Song ignored this childish display and looked back towards the shore. "This is a good place to rest for a while." She looked further down the river, shielding her eyes from the glare of the sun. Once satisfied, she waded her way back to shore, followed by her soaked friend. "If we camp here for the night, we can continue tomorrow and have a good shot of reaching the Valley's borders in three days."

Gui halted his motion and looked curiously at Song. "Wait a sec. I thought you said we would be within three days of the Valley once we reached the main trade route. I haven't seen it yet."

Song paused and smiled coyly at Gui. Placing her hands masterfully behind her back, the feline sauntered over to the tree line. Once next to a large bush, she pushed the foliage aside revealing, to the flummoxed gray feline's dismay, a finely paved road.

Song gestured with grandeur before shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. "I guess you just flew past it, huh?" Her eyes were brimming with laughter.

Gui rolled his eyes. "Oh haha. It's not my fault you move like a cheetah. How do you even manage that?" Gui grumbled as he began unpacking and setting up materials for a cooking fire.

Song walked back to the incomplete site and began helping the disgruntled animal. "I have trained all my life, Gui." She stated plainly while unrolling their bed rolls on the ground. "All I know is dancing and fighting. Lao Shan and the girls made sure of that."

Gui shook his head as he went to the tree line to fetch dry wood for a fire. "Yeah you can train all you want." Gui stated skeptically. "However, a person doesn't achieve that heightened level of agility without having to use it in actual strenuous situations." He laid some wood in a makeshift fire ring placing kindling and tinder in its center.

Song pulled the flint and steel from the bag and started lighting the fire with it. Once embers glowed in the center, and light smoke billowed from within, Gui began blow air into the tiny fire to feed it. Within moments, the tiny flames grew into a suitable camp fire. Song grabbed items from the bag for soup, and Gui started boiling water from the river to purify it.

After about a half an hour, Gui was managing the fire, soup cooking over top of it. On the opposite side of the blaze, he had placed his clothes on sticks which he had stuck in the ground, in order to help them dry faster. Song was sitting against a large boulder inspecting their equipment.

While going over her own knives, she fancied a glance at the chef at work. Gui was currently shirtless, his relatively broad shoulders exposed in the dying sunlight. His fur glistened slightly, as though it were silver rather than the grey she was used to. Realizing how long she had been staring, she mentally scolded herself and went back to work. However, something caught her attention.

Before they had left the Ladies' camp, she was sure that Gui had fully recovered from his past injuries. Yet wrapped snugly around Gui's left paw was a worn bandage. At first she was confused, but then she remembered that he had cut himself earlier on Tianyin before Uncle had hit him. She recalled his paws being bandaged when she returned. She was about to forget the matter entirely until she saw his right paw. It was not wrapped. That, and it seemed to be giving him no trouble as he worked.

_Why bandage one, but not the other?_

Her curiosity peaked, she set down her knife and walked over to him. Gui noticed her approach and slid over slightly, motioning for her to join him. "Hello, m'lady. Care to join me here below?"

Song shook her head at the quirky line, before taking a spot on his left. Gui smiled as he continued to carefully dice vegetables with a crude sharpened piece of shale. Song smiled softly looking from him to the improvised knife. "You could have used one of my knives if you needed to, Gui. It really is no trouble."

Gui shrugged eyeing his handiwork. "Nah! I appreciate it, but there really is nothing like crafting your own tools directly from the earth. It is a skill." He gave Song a playful sideways glance. "Like the ones you yourself have honed."

Song nodded slowly in understanding, eyes focusing on the reason why she came over in the first place. "Gui? Did you hurt your hand?"

Slightly surprised, Gui looked down at the hand in question, smiling appreciatively. "Yeah, kind of scuffed it up a bit when I flew into that stream. I'm alright though, thanks."

"Didn't you cut both hands earlier today, though?" Song asked, eyeing Gui suspiciously.

Gui's amiable smile turned into a whimsical expression as he turned slightly toward Song, placing the bandaged paw on his knee. "Am I being interrogated by the Mistress of Shade?" He asked, dramatic flare coloring his voice.

Song went on an apologetic defensive. "What? No! I just thought you had hurt both of your hands earlier today. I thought you might have been being reckless with your injury. No injury, no matter how small, should be taken lightly, even if you are sure it is minor."

Gui was taken aback, though he still managed to hold onto his cheerful smile. It was his turn to hold up his paws in defense. "Okay, okay! Sheesh. I'm sorry Song, but look. I'm fine. See?" He set down the tool and held out his right hand for her to look.

Song grabbed his paw, eyes scanning for anything out of the norm. She did a double take as she observed his bare palm. There was no trace that he had injured himself earlier. Not even the smallest sliver of a cut was visible. She looked up into Gui's humored eyes, confusion coloring her spotted features. "Gui... I saw you cut your paw earlier. Wha-"

Gui drew his hand back, clenching his paw. He stared at his hand, smiling softly before looking back to a concerned leopard. He chuckled. "I heal fast I guess." He got up and went to the fire, rekindling the glowing embers beneath the pot. The light of the fresh flames reflected in his green eyes, giving them an eerie orange glow.

Song watched the grey male suspiciously. "Gui... what aren't you telling me?"

The male paused in his work and turned toward Song. His eyes scanned the ground, as if searching for the right words, though his smile still remained on his face. Song's suspicion was turning to apprehension faster than she wanted to admit.

"Gui?" She involuntarily reached into the back of her waist band.

Gui leaned back on his haunches, still deep in thought. After an rather uncomfortable moment, Gui nodded to himself. "Alright, Song. I'll tell you what. You have done a lot for me, more than I probably deserve." He paused, smile faltering a little in its resolve.

Song realized her hand was touching the hilt of her dagger. Startled by her own actions she slowly brought her hand back, and instead placed it comfortingly on Gui's arm. "Gui. Whatever it is that you haven't told me... just know that you can trust me. And I trust that you have withheld it for the right reasons."

"I know Song..." Gui stared into the fire pensively. "I know I can trust you with this." Song smiled softly at him. Gui's eyes connected with hers. "Could you do something for me first, though."

Song's eyes danced with the light of the fire. "What?" Her voiced soft and hushed.

In an instant, Gui had Song tackled to the ground and pinned in front of a large rock near the fire. Once on the ground, Song looked up in shock and anger. She snarled, "What the hell are you on about, you bas-!"

Gui placed a paw over her mouth, silencing her outburst. His ears were flattened rigidly against his head, eyes turned off toward the tree line. They were burning with a dangerous and wild fire. His fur bristled and he bore his sharp canines instinctually. He looked on the edge of feral.

Noticing the bewildered look and startled eyes of his female companion, he broke from his current state. He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "I need you to stay down and stay quiet. Don't leave this spot." Without saying another word he stood up and around the rock where Song lay, utterly confused.

She saw Gui walk out in front of the fire and stand firmly hands on his hips, looking defiant. "I didn't know you guys were capable of sneak attacks." Gui gestured with his head, Song followed it to the fire where she saw two arrows protruding from the earth where they had been moments ago. While startled by the fact that she hadn't even known they were under attack, she was relieved and grateful that Gui had acted out of preservation and not malice. She still didn't know how he had caught wind of the attack. She decided to shelve that thought till later, however, as Gui looked back to the trees. "Seems a little too organized of a move for a band of mercs."

Song couldn't take not knowing who her companion was addressing. Slowly and carefully she peaked around the backside of the rock. As she did, a small band of four armed men appeared from the brush and foliage. They were composed of three wolves and a rhino and were lightly armored in dark clothe armor and black masks, suitable for stealth operations, and they each bore identical symbols on their left shoulder pauldrons. She guessed they were probably all from a notorious mercenary band or were a noble's personal task force. The latter thought concerned the most as she looked back to Gui who had, during this time, casually donned his dried blue and silver vest.

A wolf replaced a drawn bow onto his back as he chuckled darkly, removing the mask from over his maw. His red orbs glistened in the dying light of the sun, a grotesque scar curling from his snout to his left cheek. He drew a hook sword from his waist band and gestured with it towards Gui, who was still holding his position in front of the flames. the wolf gave an evil grin. "Could've sworn there was someone here with you. I wouldn't be very happy if to learn I had wasted two good arrows on one low life."

Gui shrugged, "Hey, not my problem that you can't aim or see straight." He allowed a smirk to curl up his lips. Despite his air of confidence, Song grew increasingly worried.

The wolf's smile dropped and a snarl overcame his cocky features. He howled and the rest of the men drew their weapons. With his left hand he drew a scroll and unraveled it in front of himself. He read aloud, voice crass and venomous. "By order of Jiang province's retainer, Lord Zòngróng, the criminal 'Yǐngzi èmó' is hereby under arrest for the crimes of Arson, Malfeasance, Use of the Dark Arts, and Murder. Under this province's laws and regulations he is here by required to stand trial in the lord's court, where judgement _will_ be passed. He is to be taken into custody alive. However, if resistance to this standing order is shown, lethal force is authorized." The wolf paused, giving the feline a sickening smile. "Jiang Province Governor, Lord Zòngróng."

The wolf then threw the scroll to the ground and retrieved his other hook sword from his waist band. Gui looked at the arrows in the ground near the fire once more. "Off to a pretty shaky start with the whole 'alive' portion, aren't you?"

It was the wolf's turn to shrug. "As far as I see it, you still being free is a clear sign of 'resistance.' Besides, I feel like killing you would really make my night."

Gui shook his head while turning his attention toward the fire. Chuckling to himself he began stirring the hot contents of the pot. "It's always comforting to know that the Zòng-ster still has an eye for true 'quality'... even in his lapdogs."

The wolf's smile shattered into a feral snarl as he motioned for his men to move forward. "Kill the damn cat!"

In less than a heart beat, the wolf and his band rushed forward, weapons brandished, reflecting a blood red in the light of the setting sun. Gui's eyes narrowed as they closed in. The wolf arrived first, right arm drawn back to lop off the felines head. Before he had a chance to connect, Gui slammed his fist down on the end of the stirring spoon launching the pot and its hot liquid into the wolf's surprised face. He yowled and collapsed on the ground, dropping his blades and clutching his burning face.

Once he was downed, Gui turned his attention to a charging rhino with a pole-ax heading in his direction. Quickly grabbing the pot from where it had landed he ran towards the his next combatant. The rhino brought the weapon straight down hoping to cleave the grey feline in two. Gui dived out of the way avoiding the blow. Recovering easily from the miss, the rhino wound up to strike from the side. As he swung, Gui leapt into the air, ax barely grazing his tail, and slammed the pot down firmly on his head flipping over the animal. Blinded, the enraged rhino dropped the ax and desperately tried to remove the metal object from his head. Gui smiled triumphantly as the rhino stumbled around, but winced inwardly when he wandered through the fire pit, yelled in pain, tripped over a rock and slammed his head on the rock Song was behind. His body went still as he was out for the count.

Next came two more wolves wielding dao swords. Gui tried to reach Tianyin as she lay on the ground near the destroyed fire. As he went for his sword, however, he was soon overwhelmed by the two rushing wolves. Mainly dodging the strikes of the relentless canines, Gui couldn't find an opening to exploit, defenseless as he was. the worst happened when he himself fell over a random rock while retreating. He looked up at his attackers in apprehension as the both snickered and readied for a final blow. That was until a spotted blur came from their side flank, delivering a fierce flying kick which sent one wolf flying into the other.

Gui looked up to see Song panting lightly, fangs bared and looking extremely ticked off. She bent down and dragged the dazed cat to his feet, but before Gui could say anything he received a swift punch to his shoulder. He winced. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

Song jammed a finger into his chest, standing on her toes so she was eye level with him. "Next time you want to do something dangerous and stupid, at least have the courtesy to tell your friends first. Got it?" She glared at him through narrowed eyes, indigo orbs glistening with anger and annoyance.

Gui threw his paws up apologetically, unable to contain his signature nervous smile. "Alright, I'm sorry! Next time, I will make sure we are on the same page." He looked at the dazed wolves on the ground a few feet away from him. "Thanks for the save, m'lady."

Song took out two obsidian tipped daggers from her waist, twirling them stylishly before getting into a battle stance beside Gui. "I hope this isn't your idea of a fun time, m'lord. Otherwise, you will need to find yourself a new guide."

Gui hooked Tianyin with his foot and kicked her up into his grasp, unsheathing her and discarding the scabbard near the fire. He stood in a sideways stance, blade held high above his head, point facing their opponents and blade glistening in the light. He glanced at Song laughing out loud. "Believe me, this is not my idea of a good time."

"Could've fooled me." She responded, sarcasm oozing with every syllable.

They stood there waiting as the two wolves stood up and aided their rhino companion. As they worked to remove the pot from his head, Gui stole sideways glances at his partner. Song noticed and grew irritated. "What are you looking at now?"

Gui smiled in spite of himself. "That kick was pretty awesome. I had no idea you were so flexible."

Song groaned, "Ugh! Men!" as she rushed off to attack the enemy.

As soon as the wolves removed the pot from the rhino's head, they found themselves being overwhelmed by a very agitated feline. Before they could even react Song leapt at one of the wolves delivering a fierce roundhouse kick to his muzzle, he was on the ground as fast as he had picked himself back up. Taking advantage of his stunned ally, the second wolf managed to grab both of their swords and move to attack the grey feline.

He would have caught Song off guard with a dual strike if a jian didn't place itself firmly between the swords and their intended target. The wolf snarled at Gui as the feline held tightly with both paws onto the blade's hilt. He smirked at the wolf grunting. "Now, that's not very polite, is it?" The wolf growled as he forced his swords down, causing Gui to have to deflect the blow to the side. In rage, the wolf pressed the attack, blades slicing through the air wildly. Gui had him where he wanted him. Catching both blades in the middle of a diagonal swipe, Gui placed his right paw on Tianyin's blade forcing the two swords to the ground. Then using the momentum from the maneuver he threw his legs into a improvised spinning kick, which sent the wolf flying head first into a nearby rock.

Meanwhile, Song had been contending with the newly angered rhino. Fighting on his second wind, the rhino was giving Song plenty to deal with. If not for her acrobatic skills, Song would have been diced twelve times till next harvest. Lucky for her, dealing with angry or infuriating adolescents was her specialty. She kept dodging, ducking, and leaping over every attack the enraged animal made. She watched his form until something about the bumbling oaf caught her eye. She made her move. After dodging one final downward strike that dug half a foot into the dirt, Song let a knife fly from her hands. It sailed clean past the rhino's face, but did its job as the rhino flinched thinking he needed to dodge the attack. Song took this split second to run up the staff of the rhino's axe, but not before lodging a knife deep into the rhino's burnt foot. As the rhino yelled out in agony, Song used her speed to deliver a devastating knee into the rhino's nostril. the shock of both the knife wound and force trauma sent the rhino teetering backwards. He hit the earth like fallen log.

Song stuck the landing and turned to see Gui walking casually toward her, tapping Tianyin on his shoulder. He nodded and smiled, obviously impressed with her handiwork. "Wow... remind me why I don't let you do all the work?"

Song rolled her eyes and stood up, dusting off her brown pants. "I'm starting to think you like the sight of me 'working', m'lord." She placed a hand on her hip and cocked an eyebrow.

Gui continued toward her. He opened his mouth to speak when he suddenly staggered forward, eyes widening with shock. His eyes looked distant as he continued to slowly trudge forward. His eyes met Song, and he gave a soft smile. "I guess... I can't help myself." He fell forward into Song.

"Gui!" She caught him before he hit the ground, but then gasped when she felt something warm and moist on his back. She looked and saw an arrow protruding from out of the center of his back. "No... no no NO! You can't die Gui! Common get up!"

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." Song looked up to see the wolf who Gui had burned at the beginning of the fight. He walked slowly towards them, bow in hand, his face now even more disfigured than before. His eyes were dark, and the only thing present in their glow was murder. "That arrow was poisoned. Even if I somehow missed his heart, he isn't going anywhere fast."

Song looked down to see Gui's eyes drooping. His breathing was labored and shallow, and he was losing consciousness fast. She tried to set him down gently so she could move to kill the arrogant mutt. However, she never got the chance. The two wolves had recovered and one of them was dragging her to her feet by the back of her neck. She yowled in pain as she was flung forward in front of the leader. She pushed up from the ground only to receive a firm kick to her stomach which sent her rolling onto her back.

The wolf moved to her and stepped firmly on her chest, holding her down. She growled and bore her fangs in defiance as he cackled at her struggle. "You know... you're kinda cute when you're pissed!" The others joined in with him, their maniacal laughter echoed in the nearby forest. The wolf tapped his chin, a wicked idea forming in his head. He yelled to his comrades. "Hey, what else did this bitch do to us? She threw a knife in Tong's foot, right?" One of the other wolves not beating on Gui's limp body threw him one of her silver knives. He caught it and eyed the blade, before smiling evilly at his victim. "I think we should return the favor for him."

Song suddenly felt a white hot pain enter her left shoulder. She cried out as her own knife was lodged firmly in her shoulder. The wolf snorted. "Not so tough now, huh?" He took the knife out, sadistically licking the wet blade, and threw it to the side. Bending down, he grabbed her cheeks with his left paw and held her down with his right, squeezing the fresh wound. He leant forward and brought his mouth to her ear. "You know what I love more than the taste of blood." Song's eyes were beginning to blur from the pain. She tried to fight it, but she was losing her grip on reality. Eyes becoming clouded with unshed tears. "I love the look in your prey's eyes, as you watch their life slowly slip from their grasp. It's the closest thing to godhood." He cackled once more roughing up her wound causing fresh blood to pour out.

Song stared up into her tormentors face, her vision making him appear distorted and even more abhorrent than before. He paused mid laugh and looked down at her. "Oh, my apologies my lady." He bent down to grab her knife, but as he did Song saw a figure stand up behind him. It began moving in their direction as the wolf lifted himself up. He sneered at her, death the only thing on his mind. Song's blue eyes began to roll backwards; she couldn't hold on anymore. "Don't worry girl. I'll be sure to make this quick."

Song's waning consciousness muffled everything, from the sinister laughter to the blood curdling scream that followed.

* * *

><p>Her eyes opened slowly, her body numb and senses dulled. Her head laying limply on the cold hard ground. She tried to see, but all her eyes make out were vague colors and shadows. Everything around her glowed with a red hue, and formless shapes lay across the hard surface. Slowly she drifted back into darkness. A darkness pierced by two burning orange eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Annnnnnnd there it is. Long, huh? Don't worry I won't make a habit of it, but I had a lot to make of for in my absence. So, I guess stay tuned. I hope to have the next one up within the next month or so Xp. Other than that, review/subscribe/PM the whole shebang.

Also, I have gone back into previous chapters and filled in some plot holes which I have discovered, so don't mind me (sets down dirty shovel). So if you want to try and find what I changed, or just want to rekindle your grasp of the plot, go ahead and reread some of it. Lord knows I like to know you guys read my stuff. Anyway you guys keep it real.

Thanks again Cuaroc! This guy... is freakin' awesome. Later!

-WR

Notes:

jian- chinese dual edged straight sword

Tianyin- Sounds of Heaven

"死亡的牺牲与和平"- "The sacrifice of death and peace"

Zòngróng (Soong-Zrong)- conniving

(message me with other questions!)


	8. Ch 7: Forbidden Knowledge

A/N: Sup fanfictionites. I hope you all are enjoying your summers so far and that school/work these past few months have treated you well. Yeah it's been a while, huh? Let me start and say that a mix of school, laziness, writers block, and conflict of interest has kept me from this for a while. However, it is awesome to know that some of you check almost everyday to see if I have updated even though you could know if I have just by subscribing to me xp It really does mean a lot though, and being able to write for myself and you all again is pretty rockin'! I hope to get a lot of writing done in the next couple of weeks during the summer to make up for my absence. I believe you all deserve it. Quick shout outs to reviewers, PM buddies, inspirations:

_Cuaroc (my beta-reader aka "The Man")_

_AzureFlameKenta (hope you come back my friend)_

_Soul of a Lion (My friend... thank you wherever you are)_

_FFcrazy15_

_The Green-Eyed Wolf_

_A113 Cowgirl_

_Br00klynb0y9_6

Thanks to all of you for keeping me in the game. Now let's do this!

Disclaimer: KFP is not mine. Seriously... we're still doing this?

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 7: Forbidden Knowledge<span>_**

The adrenal glands pumped adrenaline viciously into the blood stream. Once received by the brain, an electrical signal was sent to the arms and legs muscles causing them to tighten. The heart beat faster and faster in order to supply blood to every capable muscle. To support the increased blood flow the lungs took in more air than normal, infusing the blood with fresh oxygen at a rapid pace. Finally, in order to attain a conscious state, the brain emitted a large electrical pulse which traveled throughout the entire body. The entire process took place within a fragment of a second; Po was awake with a start.

A sharp gasp of air filled his lungs and his pupils dilated as they met the darkness around him. The adrenaline coursing in his veins made his vision blurry and unfocused. His jade eyes searched frantically for any sign of danger. However, his primal instincts subsided as his consciousness fully returned to him. Po took a deep breath and closed his eyes, the cool air filling his lungs to capacity. He slowly reopened them and relaxed as he was greeted with only the glittering expanse of the heavens.

As his heightened adrenaline and eyesight both settled he took notice of the spectacle above him. It was the middle of the night, but the stars and the moon were all so bright that they lit up the landscape for miles. Normally, at this point in the night Po would have just rolled over to the other side of his bed roll and slip back into blissful sleep. He felt that this night was different, however, and against his nature pushed himself into a seated position in which he proceeded to tie on his sandals.

This act took much more effort than he thought possible. As soon as he leant over to grab the first sandal next to his roll a burning pain erupted all over the lower half of his body. He winced, dropping the sandal into his lap. That's when Po remembered the rigorous day of travel they had the previous day.

* * *

><p>They didn't waste any time in the continuation of their journey. He recalled Mantis trying to prod him awake only to get rolled on top of by the giant panda. After a more affective approach involving Tigress and a couple of well placed acupuncture needles the panda was more than willing to join the Furious Five for a quick meal before crossing the Thread of Hope.<p>

As they were packing their travel packs Po paused in marvel of the events taking place around them. The forest floor was blanketed by a soft billowing mist which emanated from the moist earth beneath them. Po wiped his brow as condensation and a mild sweat condensed together on his fur and skin. The tiny particles of water continued their ascension into the canopies high above their heads. As the mist lingered, trapped beneath the leaves of the trees, the first beams of light pierced through the openings in the cover. The water in the air and on the ground foliage reflected brilliantly, illuminating the expanse of the forest floor all around the six warriors. Po looked on, awestruck by the scenery.

He caught himself losing track of time and fancied a glance back towards where his friends were packing. Monkey and Mantis were already finished and relaxing on a nearby stone together. They spent their free time cracking jokes and sharing tales of conquest, both real and fabricated. Crane had finished his packing early on as well, but instead of passing the time with the other male masters he took the time to help Viper pack her things. Having no arms or wings to attach the pack, Crane often offered to carry Viper's supplies as well as his own when they traveled. In the past, Po had always told Crane how cool it was for him to do that for Viper. The avian would often dismiss any affectionate attachment to the gesture by stating the practicality of the act, but a nervous throat clearing and other awkward physical responses never helped his , smiling to himself, continued to scan the scene for the last member of their band. It took him a few moments but he found her.

On a nearby tree limb, with her back seated against the moist bark of the trunk, an orange feline sat lazily gazing into the far reaching woods. With her tail swishing casually in the air beneath her branch Tigress looked calm, even at peace. Po couldn't help, but smile. This was a state he rarely saw in the fiery feline. It always made him happy whenever he could catch her with her walls down, even if only for a few brief seconds. What made this moment especially awesome was that, even from far below her, he could see her lips curled up ever so slightly.

Before he knew he had been caught, a pair of inquisitive red eyes trapped him in their sight. Po froze, mentally chastising himself for staring rudely for so long at his friend. Neither of the two warriors moved, as if they were calculating their next moves in Mahjong. Briefly Tigress's lips parted as if she wanted to greet the Dragon Warrior, but no words emerged. Instead her crimson eyes faltered, slowly falling to the earth below her. Concern hit Po like a falling pot to the head simultaneously wrinkling his brow with thought. He immediately recognized that something was bugging Tigress, what's more he knew she would do anything to not talk about it. All he could do was try to "unbug" her, and he only knew one way how.

Tigress, still lost in thought, dared herself to lift her eyes to Po's once again. She dared and was taken aback by what she saw. Po was smiling at her. She had thought for sure that the panda would have been giving her worried or fretful looks, something she had grown accustomed to. The response was unexpected to say the least. There on the ground below her, the panda stood flashing her a bewilderingly goofy smile. Tigress did not know if it was because the sun was in full force, but Po's face was aglow. She couldn't help but allow a warm smile grace her lips.

Po's face brightened when he saw his plan had worked. Their eyes danced in the morning light, accompanied by the blissful sounds of waking birds and a light breeze that shook the treetops. This was their little moment: nothing else could trouble them then.

When the gentle breeze died down, Tigress broke the contact and sprung off the tree branch. Several somersaults later the feline was on the ground and grabbing her pack from next to the tree she was only recently perched in. Once the pack was secured on her back she paused and faced her monotone friend. Po got the signal and tightened the strap on his pack before hoisting it over his shoulder with relative ease.

Straps tightened and pack fit snugly to his back Po issued a smirk to Tigress which glowed with triumph. The female tiger chuckled slightly before turning and jogging towards the Thread's entrance. Po stood quietly for a moment longer, filling his lungs to capacity with the moist morning air. Then, with a slight hop adjustment to his pack, the panda made tracks. Soon the former camp was completely vacated and, as with the departure of the six warriors, so did the last plumes of mist journey ever upward into the heavens, vanishing into the rising sun.

* * *

><p>Apart from that blissful morning, everything else was just one painful blur. They ventured nonstop all the way across the Thread of Hope, making it to the other side of the Devil's Mouth just after the noon day sun. From there him and the Five split up into their teams in order to investigate the surrounding villages. Unfortunately for Po, he had forgotten about the blistering pace that Tigress preferred to set as a travel standard. By the time Po and Tigress reached the entrance to the Northern Wastelands Po was pretty sure he was about to join Master Oogway. He remembered blacking out multiple times as they crossed the barren sections of the Wastelands, but surprisingly he managed to keep pace with the swift tiger. When one of the black outs led to Po being carried on the tiger master's back, Tigress ultimately decided they should end that leg of the journey.<p>

Po chuckled to himself and returned to the he had been reminiscing, several minutes passed by without his notice and he had been unconsciously staring down at the sandal he dropped in the lap of his burlap trousers. Now, once again fully aware of the pain he was in, Po began waiting for the pain to subside or even dull just a little. Convinced that the gods were content with his minute suffering he grumbled and grabbed the sandal, grunting as he lent over to attach it to his foot.

Two painfully tied sandals later Po was once again leaned on his haunches staring up at the starry night sky. As he sat there wincing with every little muscle movement he made, Po gave a weary smile. He looked down at his legs in amusement and wonder.

Man, and I thought falling down the palace steps was painful, the Dragon Warrior thought, hoping humor would act as a salve for his persistent pains. A curious expression creased his forehead. I wonder how I even managed to sleep while feeling like this.

His expression grew sullen as he remembered why he woke up in the first place. That strange feeling he had. The feeling that horrified him some much that it reached into his sleeping mind and gripped a hold of his heart. It was something he only felt in his worst nightmares, and yet he was not dreaming. At least he didn't think he was. He shook his head to clear his mind and looked around again making doubly sure there was absolutely nothing out of the norm.

Satisfied that they were in no present danger he sighed and sat up, arms resting in his lap. However, even though he knew for certain they were safe, he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. It irked him more than anything else imaginable.

He growled to himself grabbing the top of his head in frustration, "Gods this is so annoying! What good is Inner Peace if even the tiniest thin can drive you nuts?"

"Now that's something I never thought I'd hear."

Without thinking Po rolled backwards and sprung into the air landing in a solid Kung Fu stance. He cringed as a shock of pain electrified his body making him falter slightly, but not enough that he wasn't able to look for the source of the voice. Before he was able to find it, a velvety chuckle found its way to his ears. "Po, I admire your eagerness as always, but if you fight in that condition you are sure to do more damage to yourself than an opponent."

Po looked towards the direction of the voice, lowering his arms when a pair of glowing yellow and red eyes caught his attention in the twilight. "Hehe. Hey, Tigress. Just-y'know- practicing my surprise attack reaction time."

The ochre feline sat a few meters away from Po on top of a small boulder, a small smile on her face hinting at her amusement. "Impressive. Good evening to you too, Dragon Warrior."

Po returned the smile. Bending over, Po grabbed the thin cover layer off his roll before making his way over to his companion's position. When he reached the base of the boulder he whistled to himself; from farther away it appeared much smaller. Reclaiming some determination he tied the blanket around his neck, as a child playing pretend would, and proceeded to climb the massive rock. Tigress shook her head at the panda's act and turned her attention back towards the expanse of grey earth which stretched out around them. Eventually, a struggling black paw reached over the top of the boulder, the sounds of his heavy breathing mixed in with labored grunts as Po pulled himself up on top of the rock. Tigress glanced back and smiled warmly as the panda laid on his stomach, tongue hanging out and back rising with each revitalizing breath of oxygen. "Yet another rock conquered by China's true saviour." Sarcasm was becoming something of an opiate for her.

Po laughed self-consciously and pushed himself up until he was seated right next to the entertained feline. While adjusting himself to the cold hard surface he followed Tigress's gaze. He was in awe once more as he stared at the vast stretches of barren soil that surrounded their lump of stone. The night sky, clear and crisp, painted the scenery in an other worldly white glow that destroyed any semblance of darkness. Po's eyes widened with wonder and a childish laugh reverberated off more nearby stones. "This is so... Cool!"

Tigress nodded her head in agreement. "Yes. normally the Northern Wastelands are densely overcast. It is rare for even the slightest cloud clearance to occur. Though it is... odd."

Po shot a confused sideways glance, "Odd? Come on Tigress, how many chances do people get to see such a huge night sky?"

Tigress nodded slowly, "Forgive me, Po. It is beautiful, and any bandit within one hundred li would be foolish to even attempt a sneak attack in these conditions. It's just that I am used to expecting the worst on any mission." She looked at Po, eyes glistening warily. "Is it strange that feeling safe worries me, sometimes?"

Po chuckled and nodded, "Totally." Tigress frowned and rubbed her right arm uncomfortably. That was until she felt Po place his paw on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Po's eyes twinkling boyishly in the moonlight. "But if you ask me, strange is pretty freakin' awesome."

Tigress stared curiously at the panda beside her. It seemed bizarre, but she really placed a high value on Po's opinion. It often made no sense to her seeing as his childish, absurd, and rather rude mannerisms hardly merited such respect. However, it was in moments like this one, isolated from the rest of the world, where she felt she could truly understand Po. His strengths his weaknesses, his hopes and fears all became so apparent to her when she had the time to just be with him. It gave her strength to she just how honest and open he was with himself and his friends. A trait she admired; one that anyone alive could respect. Not even all the Kung Fu discipline in the universe could teach her how to be like him.

After the moment had passed she turned her eyes from Po's and pulled her right leg closer to her body, letting her other leg dangle loosely against the stone. She smiled thoughtfully, her tail swaying back and forth calmly against the stone behind her. "Strange is awesome. Is that so?"

Po removed his paw from her shoulder, smiling broadly. "Heck yeah it is!" He exclaimed, gesturing wildly. "Strange is in no way a bad thing, Tigress. Look at you and the rest of the Five. You aren't 'normal' like the people you protect, you are 'different'. You couldn't have done all the awesome things you guys accomplished without being strange in your own ways. You guys have always been so freakin' hardcore."

Tigress eyed the energetic bear playfully. "Well then. If the Five and I are strange, then you must be the Buddha of all things unorthodox and extraordinary, Dragon Warrior."

Po smirked slyly jumping to his feet. "Well I don't mean to brag, but..." He tossed his head back heroically and let the slight breeze carry aloft the makeshift cape which still clung to his neck. "I am pretty awesome."

Tigress rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, _mighty Dragon Warrior_. You prowess supersedes the heavens themselves." Her voiced colored grossly with feigned admiration, but her eyes glowed mischievously. "Is it true that the very stones tremble with your passing?" Slowly her tail snaked its way towards the panda's ankles.

Po eyed her suspiciously, but continued on with the ruse. "Why my Fearless Master Tigress, they fear my very pa-AHH!" Before he realized what had happened he was lying flat on his back groaning. He shook his spinning head and looked toward Tigress. The feline remained still, looking innocently away from where Po had fallen. Po chuckled when he saw her tail twisting mirthfully in the air behind her. "Alright, I get it." He groaned, reclaiming his spot next to Tigress whose eyes still held a triumphant sheen. Po shot her an inquisitive look. "You are really not one for jokes, huh?"

"Only if they are funny." She stated flatly.

It was Po's turn to roll his eyes,"Yeah, okay." His humor filled demeanor dimmed as he realized just how tired he still was. A large yawn emanated from his body, and he stretched in response. He tried his best to rub any sleep from eyes, pausing only to speak with his companion. "Aren't you tired at all from today?"

Tigress had managed to return to her normal collected state and nodded. "Yes." She looked at the tired bear plainly. "However, I am also naturally nocturnal. I already achieved my optimum level of sleep for the day. Now I spend my time meditating." She paused, turning back towards the horizon with a sliver of a smile on her face. "As well as entertaining inquisitive conversation."

Po had managed to remove a speck of residue from his eye and was attempting to flick it off his thumb. "That still doesn't explain why you don't seem to have any pain what so ever. Meanwhile my body feels like tenderized noodle dough."

Tigress laughed quietly in her throat. "It's true I was physically exhausted when we got here. I was probably just as sore then as you are now. But what you need to understand Po is that I have trained for twenty years to withstand such harsh abuse to my body." Po was now watching her with full attention, so Tigress turned fully towards him. Crossing her legs into a lotus position she entered teacher mode. "All pain is focused in the mind. The source may be physical, but the only thing sustaining the feeling is the amount of attention given to it."

Po raised an eyebrow skeptically. "So are you suggesting that I just ignore it like I ignore the morning gong?"

Tigress smiled and shook her head. "No Po, I'm afraid it's not as simple as sleeping through our wake up call. In actuality it is a sort of active meditation."

"Okay, you've lost me. Active meditation?" Though utterly confused, Po was seriously interested in the concept.

She nodded, closing her eyes and mimicking the motions for normal meditation. "The art of meditation comes from finding your center. Rather than trying to block outside influences you instead focus on the flow of chi around you. Once you have connected inwardly to the flow, all other entities outside disappear." She opened her eyes and looked at Po calmly. "Active meditation is a more complex technique, one that requires mastery of the first. It involves the same principles as normal meditation except you must be able to connect with the flow of chi while in motion."

Po nodded to himself pensively, "So what you are saying is 'Po just quit your belly-aching and go back to bed', am I right?" He smirked at his own lame joke.

Tigress sighed rolling her eyes. "Po, everyone including children can master this technique. despite what you may think, you can learn this ability. It may just take some extra effort on your part that's all."

"Alright, I was just kidding." Po leaned back on his hands starring up at the sky. "Is there any other reason to master it though? You know, besides making your thighs burn less after walking up the palace steps?"

"Absolutely." Tigress raised a finger in a sage like manner. "In fact, Buddhist monks often utilized this technique in combat."

Now she had Po's attention again. The panda bolted upright surprising the tiger in the process. "Really? Wow, cool!"

Tigress nodded, gratified by the renewed educational atmosphere. "During a battle, these monks possessed the ability to tap into the chi on a battlefield despite the chaos which ensued around them. Using this technique, a single monk could fight incessantly for hours on end without feeling even the gravest of injuries." Po was literally rocking back and forth with excitement. Tigress smiled, but then turned her expression to one of caution. "However, it is also fact that the use of this ability in battle is considered a last resort, and is all but abandoned in its practice. There are horrific stories of warriors who, in the midst of the technique, would die from the injuries they suffered in combat. Unfortunately, because their spirit remained within the flow of the battle their bodies fought on as empty vessels. In the days of the rivaling kingdoms, many lords had soldiers trained to be mindless berserkers. Warriors who felt no pain and would fight until the enemy was left decimated or their bodies completely broken."

Po's mouth hung open in shock and awe. It was rare for Tigress to know a piece of Kung Fu history that Po didn't. She continued. "After that era, the monks forbid the knowledge of what had become commonly known as the Battle Zen, and reserved its teachings only to students of the Eight Fold Path."

Po broke out of his trance momentarily. "Wait. Hold on." He stared at Tigress as if she had just told him she had walked on the surface of the moon. "If the Buddhist monks forbid its practice outside the monasteries, then how come you were able to learn the meditation part of it?"

Tigress looked at him dubiously. "Don't tell me Ping Po has never heard the tale of Oogway and the Eight-Fold Solution?"

Po eyes widened in recognition. "Oh, now it makes sense! So after Oogway used his Kung Fu awesomeness to stop the three warlords from wiping out the monastic order they taught him the secrets to Battle Zen?"

Tigress smiled wittingly, "You had me worried, Po. I was afraid I was going to have to teach a whole section of history tonight."

Po shrugged, "I gotta let you guys have edge on me once in a while, don't I?" He dropped the act when he noticed Tigress's tail swishing behind her with rankled motions. He raised up his hands defensively. "Again. Joking."

Tigress sighed, "In any case, it _was_ Master Oogway who introduced the principles of Battle Zen into the Kung Fu arts." She placed her hands together in Kung Fu tradition for emphasis. "It was Oogway's intention that the technique be used solely for its meditative practices. If a warrior is capable of entering an active meditative state, they come closer to mastering the third and final state."

Po leaned forward, eyes wide with anticipation. "Which is?"

The question took Tigress slightly aback. She turned her body back towards the horizon, leaning her arms on top of her knees. She smiled emptily and looked at Po. "Inner Peace."

Po was baffled. "Say what?"

Tigress breathed in deeply looking out over the grey landscape. "Inner Peace is the final meditative state for all masters. It is in this state where all senses become open to the flow of the universe granting them peace and complete control over all currents of chi around them." She looked at Po curiously. "You have seen it haven't you? In the harbor when you were redirecting the canon fire, you could see everything couldn't you?"

Po slowly nodded. "Yeah. Now that you mention it, I felt as if I were standing in a pool of water." He looked down at his paws pensively. "With every movement I made I could see the ripples that followed from it. It was the same with the canon balls. I could not only see them coming at me but I could smell the fire, taste the smoke, hear the air crackling around them, and feel them rotate as they flew. It was pretty intense." Tigress smiled softly at the panda as he recalled the experience. His face suddenly lit up as a thought crossed his mind. "Wait a second Tigress, my hand caught on fire in the harbor. I totally felt that!"

Tigress choked down a laugh, the serious tone behind Po's outburst was absurd. He waited patiently for her answer, despite the fact that he didn't appreciate her laughing at that particular memory. Tigress cleared her throat and repositioned herself facing the panda, she looked at Po with a faint smile. "Yin and Yang, Po." He shot her a raised eyebrow, so she elaborated. "Po, Inner Peace and Battle Zen are harmonic opposites, or rather light and dark. Even though they are labeled differently in terms of mastery level they are essentially of equal value."

She paused to see if Po was comprehending any of it. His attention was centered on her, but he was giving her no feedback in the slightest. She decided to move on in hopes that she would eventually strike the appropriate chord with him. "In Kung Fu, emphasis is placed on attaining one's inner peace. This is because, at heart, inner peace is the technique which embodies everything we stand for as Kung Fu masters. In combat, this state allows the user to tap into a universal flow of energy unlocking unseen potential within the user. Also, instead of disconnecting the senses from the spirit as with Battle Zen they are instead heightened, allowing for more fluid control of one's chi."

"Well then why have warriors even tried to master it?" Po asked suddenly.

Tigress sighed in relief that she was actually reaching him. She went on, "Battle zen is the easier of the two techniques to master. However, ease alone does not place it as the second highest technique. The reason it is below Inner Peace is because it is offensive rather than defensive." Po breathed in and silently mouthed the word 'Oh', she nodded and continued. "When active, a master's battle zen makes them an unstoppable opponent. They cannot effortlessly deflect blows like with Inner Peace, but they make up for it in being able to take tremendous amounts of damage without pause."

Po's jade eyes were so huge one could almost see the wheels spinning behind them. "Awesome... but how would you know when to stop?"

Tigress frowned, "That's the only catch. Not many users learned when to stop. As you have learned Po, the true nature of Kung Fu is all about defending the innocent and achieving peace with one's self. Battle Zen is a technique that closes off the user's spirit from all negative energy that tries to effect them. However, any true master knows that true peace and strength can only be attained by experiencing all flows of energy, including pain. That is why in Kung Fu it is considered the lesser of the two techniques. True peace can only be found through balance of all things."

"Has anyone ever been able to use both-you know- at the same time?" Po had never been this eager to learn in his life.

Tigress shook her head. "No, no one knows for sure. There is some speculation that Master Oogway unlocked the secret years ago, but if he did he never used both simultaneously. Master Shifu was his best student and even he wasn't taught the secret. For all we know, it is impossible to do. Most masters can only perfect one or the other." Tigress's ears drooped and she looked down at her paws, clenching them into fists. "I myself have only mastered the first principles of Battle Zen."

Po's face lit up brighter than a festival lantern. "Really! Tigress, that's freakin' awesome!"

Tigress smiled sadly, "Is it?"

Po nodded ecstatically, "Tch, Yeah! That is so hardcore!" He gasped, entering his fanboy mode. "It all totally makes sense now! In order to help master the technique you practiced on the Ironwood Trees behind the palace. Once you could strike the trees without hurting yourself you were able to easily master the technique. Now you can, like, do it whenever you want! Man that's cool!"

The rant caused Tigress to smirk and gaze softly at the panda beside her. "Yes I suppose it is, Po. Thank you."

Po grinned unabashedly. "You bet!" He pounded his fist into his other paw as an idea popped into his head. "Now that I think about it, this is really awesome."

Tigress stared confused at the panda's sudden burst of inspiration, not sure exactly where his mind's ship was sailing. "How so?"

The panda laid his arms openly in front of himself to gesticulate his point, "Tigress if we work together we can both totally master Kung Fu." Tigress gazed wide-eyed at Po as continued on. "Yeah, it's so simple. From now on when we train we will each focus on helping each other with our flaws. You help me figure out active meditation. and I help you get Inner Peace. Sounds like a plan, right?"

Tigress shook her head, not even trying to hold in her laughter this time. "Po, it sounds like you are giving me the short of stick in this scheme of yours."

Po winced inwardly at the accusation. "Come on Tigress it will be great, and I swear to you that even if I learn active meditation I won't stop until you have achieved your dreams, too." Tigress's smile faltered, her eyes gazing at the grey stone reluctantly. Po smiled broadly and held out his paw. "Deal?"

Her eyes shot from the stone to his bright green eyes, they twinkled brightly in the moonlight. She smiled warmly, her sunset eyes reflecting the warmth she felt as she took his paw in hers. "Deal."

Po pumped a strong fist in the air. "Sweet! Not only do we get to hang out all the frickin' time, but soon I can actually sleep without any back pain waking me up at night."

Tigress shook her head in slight disbelief until a thought crossed her mind, something she was sure Po wouldn't like discussing. "Po."

Po halted his celebration. "What's up?"

She narrowed her eyes and gave him a concerned stare. "Back pain isn't why you up at this hour is it?"

Po put down his arm and scratched it self-consciously. "Heh you figured that out, huh?"

"Po, you've been listening to me for the past half an hour. I think I can spare you a few moments." A friendly smile found it way to her face.

Po chuckled, "All right, but in all honesty I'm not even sure what to make of it."

Tigress placed a paw on his arm reassuringly. His confidence returning, Po untied the blanket from his neck and set it in his lap as he faced the open terrain underneath the bright night sky. He closed his eyes trying to find the right words. "It's something I never felt before Tigress, and I don't care to feel it again anytime soon." He opened his eyes, his brow creasing as he concentrated. "It felt like I was in a nightmare, but I wasn't dreaming. What's worse is that it felt way worse than any nightmare I have ever had. It felt... real. That's why I was so freaked out when I woke up, because I really thought we were in actual danger." He shook his head not knowing how else to explain. "Other than that I just don't know."

He looked to Tigress to see if the feline could offer any reassuring or at least clarifying insight to his experience. The tiger master seemed just as deep in thought as he was a second ago, and his shoulders slouched in slight disappointment. Tigress as the wisest person he knew, almost as wise as Master Shifu. He had hoped that, if anyone, she could help him sort this out.

Suddenly Tigress nodded to herself, reigniting his hope for answers. She looked into Po's eager eyes. "That is pretty strange, Po."

Po felt like falling backwards onto the rock, his face mirroring the feeling. "Yeah, I got that."

Tigress saw his disappointment acted to remedy the situation. "Forgive me, Po. I am just a little surprised. What I should have said was that very few masters can have such an experience."

Po's ears perked up. "What? What is it?"

Tigress leaned forward as if what she was about to say was of a delicate nature. "Po I believe what you just described is the Dragon's Sight."

Po was intrigued. "What's that?"

The feline continued to gaze at the panda with a mix of fascination and curiosity. "Po, do you remember how Master Shifu came to our aid during the harbor battle in Gongmen City?" He nodded. "Well I thought it was peculiar as well, so I decided to ask Master about it. He told me that while meditating he had a vision of your death at the hands of Shen. However, it wasn't a clear vision like the one Master Oogway had about Tai Lung's return or your arrival at the Jade Palace." She paused, remembering the conversation. "Master Shifu said his experience was more akin to a stone creating ripples in a calm pool, only the stone was that night in the factory and the ripples were universal echoes of what transpired. In essence, Shifu didn't see you plummet into the river outside the factory, but he felt the spiritual impact of the event. "

Po nodded slowly to himself, "Okay I got it. This feeling I got might have been some kind of universal message or something?"

She nodded, "The Dragon Sight is a rare occurrence and only those with a strong spiritual connection can tap into it. In essence, we were lucky that Master even showed up at all. Such an experience could have been related to any catastrophe in the world."

Po stared at Tigress curiously, "How did he know to go to Gongmen then?"

Tigress eyes searched for an appropriate answer. "I believe it has to do with the connection the recipient of the vision has to the event in question. Some say the Dragon Sight can only occur when the recipient has a strong enough connection to the event be it through direct contact, a loved one's involvement, or a strong emotional response by that loved one."

Po laughed loudly, "Wow! I guess someone Shifu cared about had to be super worried about me huh?"

Tigress seemed to stiffened slightly, her tail frozen behind her like a rigid staff. Po took notice and eyed her inquiringly. "You-okay, Tigress?"

The feline immediately snapped back to reality. "Po! I'm sorry, it's nothing. Don't worry." Her tail resumed its swishing motions, be them slightly more erratic than before. Also, the moon light on her face didn't illuminate her white fur like it did a few seconds ago.

He scratched his head, slightly baffled. _Sometimes I wish people were as easy to figure as noodles._

Tigress cleared her throat regaining his attention. She moved closer and placed her paw on his shoulder encouragingly. "Don't worry about this feeling, Po. Even if this was the Dragon's Sight, just remember that you have Master Shifu, me, and the rest of the Five immediately at your back." She smiled genuinely.

Po smiled appreciatively, "Thanks, Tigress."

She nodded curtly, "Sure." She moved back into a tall lotus position facing the skyline. "Now if you are as tired as you say, then you should get some rest. I'll be here keeping watch."

Po stood up, throwing the blanket over his shoulder and dusting off his pants. He looked at the blanket on his shoulder and then to Tigress. "Won't you get cold sitting up here all night?"

Tigress shook her head. "Remember, Po. I can't feel anything, including cold night air." Her voice she distant as if she was no longer with Po on that rock.

Po's eyes lingered on her moon lit form reluctantly before turning away towards the edge of the boulder. "Night, Tigress."

"Good night, Po. Rest well." She remained motionless except for her tail which calmly swayed back and forth across the surface of the stone. The light of the moon cast a long lithe shadow behind her, covering the surface of the boulder.

Tigress sat there reflecting on the conversation she just had when she felt something light and drape across her shoulders. She froze instinctually, but then grabbed hold to see what had just attacked her. It was a blanket. She turned quickly, only to as the back of Po's head vanished behind the edge of the grey rock.

She gripped the material firmly in her paw, her eyes darting across its surface. Then with hesitation, she pulled it back around her shoulders and continued sitting beneath the clear bright sky. She gripped the edges of the blanket and pulled it tighter around her body. It was a small change, but she felt her body grow slightly warmer. She smiled to herself, Po had kept it warm for her the whole time.

Instinctively, she began to nuzzle the warm cloth, taking in the full scent of the material. Her eyes softened. _It still smells like him_, she closed her eyes as her chest began to rumble blithely. She looked up at the stars and allowed herself to be lost in their beauty. Her eyes reflecting the twinkling heavenly bodies above her head. Everything was peaceful.

She turned her gaze to the horizon. A mass of dark clouds had begun to move in just over the horizon covering many of the stars that had once shown brilliantly across the wilderness. The rumble in her chest ceased, and she clutched the fabric tighter to her body. She stared apprehensively as a dark shadow slowly made its way across the earth.

Casting her eyes towards where the panda slept peacefully on the ground she smiled warily. _Po, I hope it was just a nightmare. I may expect the worst, but I always pray that I'm wrong._

* * *

><p>The night air was calm and still. Hours had passed since the last shop had closed and the last of the populous was had begun the venture back to their homes for a good night's rest. Though the lights dimmed within the cozy housings of the large trading village, the streets glowed with light. From afar it would appear as though a parade of jovial heavenly bodies had graced the village with their presence, all marching down through the streets in wondrous patterns of light.<p>

So was the trade village of Lìrùn, a haven for commerce nestled in the tender embrace of the Gold Valley. There it lay as a beacon, a symbol for travelers of all kinds to awe and rejoice in. No matter the day, no matter the weather or season Lìrùn remained a place for all people to take refuge in. It was a monument to the modern age of China, and he chose it just for that reason.

From the north a shrill wind threaded itself through the streets and alleys ways of the town. It was the kind of wind that could cut into the very soul of a man, draining spirits and sapping strength. Upon the cold wind flew a wall of clouds which layered the ground beneath in shadow and darkness. Slowly the clouds approached the hamlet, drawing ever near to blotting out all light from the brilliant night sky.

As the shadows moved onward towards the village a figure proceeded before it. Donned in midnight blue cloak, which rippled from the chill wind, it filed on with heavy determination. As the figure approached Lìrùn, the shadows which followed it grew darker still as if sucking all light from the land. The moon, as bright as the sun, was soon blotted out from view over the town entrance and the shadow grew menacing.

Then suddenly all movement ceased, and the air was still once more. No more than a mile away from the town's northern entrance, the figure had ceased all movement. Slowly the southern winds took hold of the sky and blew the cloud cover away just enough for the moon to highlight the figure on the road. Lethargically, the cloaked being removed itself from the road and knelt down beside a row of bushes.

The figure reached down into the delicate foliage and plucked from the ground single hydrangea flower. Cupping it in the sleeves of its cloak, it raised itself back to its full height and proceeded back onto the road. There it paused, cradling the blue flower gingerly in the folds of the fabric. Placing the flower in the sleeve of its left arm the figure watched as the petals danced in the palm of its hand. Then in a swift motion the figure flicked back the sleeve of its right arm revealing a blackened metallic hand. Without touching the flower the figure brought the horrifically clawed appendage within inches of its fine petals.

A cloud of moisture billowed from underneath the hood as a voice whispered from beneath. "The time has come for me to fulfill my promise to you." Looking up from the flower the figure gazed at the land around it, its misshapen claws combing the area around it. "This nation-No this _world, _forged from the dust and ash of the void was molded by beings infinitely wiser than us. It is a haven, built for all creatures of innocence and pure heart to live, thrive, and prosper. This land, when completed, was designed to be governed by souls of wisdom and _righteous_ will. A true heavenly gift."

The figure turned its attention back towards the hydrangea nestled in its cloaked hand. The southern wind died slowly bringing everything to an eerie stillness. "But this world, has not been made whole just yet." Bringing the clawed hand down upon the flower, the figure stroked the petals, barely disturbing its stillness before releasing it into the air. Within seconds the hue of the flower decayed into a sickly brown before landing on the dirt road in pile of dead blackened matter.

The hooded figure lifted it gaze towards the village which glowed in the distance. "And so, in order to maintain my promise-and to fulfill the will of my master- I must do all I can to cleanse this world of all that defiles it!" Suddenly a powerful gust of wind echoed through the mountaintops of the north, bending the plants and trees below and pushing forward the clouds which lingered above.

As the moon vanished once more behind the veil of black clouds, the figure resumed its journey forward. The clouds soaring high above its head soon immersed the figure in darkness. As they did the figure removed it hood. "The great purge has begun!" A set of burning eyes penetrated the permeating blackness, and within the distant void a thousand more hellish lights burst into view. "_MAY THE WILL OF SHEVA BE DONE!"_

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so a couple of things. First, I am so glad to get back into this. I missed you all a lot. Second, if anyone is curious a mix of school, girls, and family responsibility has kept me from you guys for so long. Sorry, life is like that you know. Finally, if you are old enough and you like em', Tenacious D's new album _Rize of the Fenix_ is absolutely worth a listen or purchase! Check it out if you can.

Thanks again to all of you who kept reading and PMing me in my absence. It means a lot to get feedback from you guys it really does. Cuaroc, as always you are a fuggin' beast and I appreciate all your help. Guys please support all the writers (old and new) on this site with your praise, criticism, and general feedback. We love to hear what you think of our stories. So as always, please either write me a review, add me or the story to your alerts/favorites list, and feel free to PM me anytime with questions on the story or even just to chat. Peace out my friends and keep rockin'!

-WR


	9. Ch 8:Golden Doubts,Illuminating Mystery

A/N: Sup everyone? Now I know what you may be thinking. You may be thinking, 'Wra1thRid3r... WTH! You left us! You wrote your last chapter, a one-shot, and then left us for four months. What's your deal?" I know and I'm really sorry about that, I really was thinking about posting a lot. However, I made many big decisions these past months and have had to adjust accordingly. I meant to finish my next chapter sooner but procrastination, music, school decisions, PewDiePie, and Tobuscus have been a major deterrent to that goal. And for that you have my most sincere apologies.

However, the amount of support and praise you all still give my work is still amazing. Especially, since some readers and writers tend to change what fiction they follow according to what is most current. I do not judge for that, but I wish to emphasize how awesome it is to have loyal readers who legitimately enjoy my work. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart.

I am really glad you guys took to my One-Shot like you did, also. I'm not sure if I'll do a continuation or write more One-Shots since my main focus is with this story. However, if you have a request for me story wise feel free to PM me and let me know. Yeah, that's right I take requests!

Thanks to many people over the past months for their continued support:

_Cuaroc (You know what you do!)_

_The Green-Eyed Wolf (look forward to your next update, man!)_

_M4dG4rl (You're awesome)_

_A113 Cowgirl (read her stuff, she's good!)_

_onethingillread (yup... you rock!)_

_Br00klynb0y96_

_travelg_

_(And also to all new readers and supporters not named)_

All right, without further ado, on to Chapter 8! (Also, tell me what you think about my new transition symbol :P)

Disclaimer: All things KFP related are owned by Dreamworks, all OC's used are mine.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 8: Golden Doubts, Illuminating Mystery<span>_**

"Dude, there is no way that is even freaking possible."

"What? Of course it is, and it only makes sense."

"Monkey," Mantis was perched atop the simian master's left shoulder, his claws were crossed over his chest as he shook his head skeptically, "there is nothing that makes sense about a clan of langur being descended from a fox spirit." After having rested the night before, the pair of Kung Fu masters had been casually making their way to the farming village of Xiang* which lay to the south east of Lirun. Over the past few hours they had gotten bored of the journey and decided that the best way to pass the time was regaling with outlandish tales of each others' past.

Monkey had just finished proudly filling Mantis in on an old family story, and he was not pleased with the insect's expressed disbelief towards the tale. "Mantis, you know that every male who has ever been born from our blood line has been prone to mischief and thievery."

The green bug gasped with fake realization, "Oh gods! And all fish swim in water, too. What a freakin' revelation."

Monkey rolled his eyes, his gold shoulders bobbing up and down as he continued down the trade road. The insect's sarcasm may have won many vocal battles in the past, but Monkey wasn't any of the other Furious Five. "Mantis, you know that spirits can interact with anything they will, either living or inanimate."

The bug, looking uninterested, had begun scratching the underside of one of his wings. "Sure, if you belief in that spiritualistic mumbo jumbo."

The primate groaned inwardly, he had forgotten that Mantis was anything but religious. "Even so, you can't deny that strange things happen inexplicably." The bug paused in his current task to relay a shrug before continuing. Monkey to hold of the momentum and pressed his argument forward. "Before my yeye was even conceived his grandfather, Zéi, was a disgraced military soldier. During a fierce battle between two warring nobles he abandoned his post out of cowardice. After, the battle was over he returned to the site and looted the bodies of fallen adversaries and comrades."

Mantis's attention moved from his wing back to his companion as the story peeked his interest. "Wow, your yeye's grandad sure had some class."

Monkey nodded solemnly, "Indeed, it was a most dishonorable act. One which nearly cost him his life." One of Mantis's antennae flicked and he brought up a claw tend to the annoyance as Monkey continued with the story.

*  
>|\

_Zéi returned to his home village with innumerable amounts of wealth, which he soon squandered on undeserving celebrations with fellow louts and miscreants. He thought his life to be free from danger and ill repute, and soon his ill gotten gains poisoned his mind as well as his spirit. Hiding behind his riches, Zéi trampled and trodden on the names of many dangerous people. Even though he was a skilled warrior and was more than capable of defending himself he flaunted his power; buying the services of many powerful mercenaries in the province. For years he believed himself to be invincible, but his wrong doings soon caught up with him._

_One night, as he slept, a treacherous friend snuck into his home and stole everything valuable he had come to own When he awoke he found his home ransacked and his guards no longer at their posts. Soon all his enemies descended upon him in force, destroying his home and beating him within an inch of his life. He was left in the streets to die, his betrayals having finally come to roost. As he lay in the dark alleys of the town, broken and helpless, his fading vision was blinded by a brilliant light._

_When he awoke, he found himself in the home of a kind golden vixen. She had come upon him during the night and seeing his wounded body she took him in and tended to his injuries. Over the weeks Zéi did all he could to help the female fox in her home as a token of thanks, but she never acknowledged his aid. He soon became smitten by the beautiful creature and her generous nature, something he had never seen before in any other person._

_Eventually, when he was healed enough to run errands on his own, he came across many poor individuals who were afflicted by ailment or were impoverished to near starvation. This was the first time in his life he had seen such suffering or even taken note of it. It angered him as a wealthy passerby simply traipsed through the streets without so much as a second glance. He realized that he too had once ignored the suffering; his mind poisoned by greed. He then understood what he must do._

_Using his skills in combat and acrobatics, the disgraced warrior Zéi became a soldier for the down trodden. Over the next few months he spent nights raiding the homes of corrupt politicians and vicious military men whom regularly harassed the poor. After each raid he would pawn off the stolen items and use the funds to buy food and medicine for those less fortunate. Without excepting thanks or reward he would run off into the night, swift and silent. _

_This did not last, however, as the lords and soldiers that he stole from became infuriated at the constant attacks on their livelihood. Eventually, they caught a lead that led them to the home of a golden vixen. Breaking into her home they took the fox captive and demanded she tell them the location of the thief. When she didn't speak they threatened to have her killed, but still she wouldn't utter a word._

_Zéi had discovered the attack on the way back to her home from the market. He remained in an alleyway plotting his escape, sure they would have pried his identity from her. But when she didn't utter his name, even under threat of death, he knew he could not leave her. Springing forth from the shadows he leapt at the posse, fists and feet flying in full force. He needed to protect her._

_He fought bravely, but in the end he was overtaken and subdued. However, before the final blow was struck a familiar light illuminated the street, engulfing the scuffle. In a fit of terror, the pursuers fled the scene leaving their quarry behind. When Zéi looked up he saw the vixen floating in the air, her fur a brilliant gold and her eyes a soft sky blue. She smiled and came down to the stunned thief. Taking up his hand in hers she lifted him to his feet. With a kind smile she said, "You a once sinful mortal have acted out of charity and benevolence for your fellow people, and even went so far as to put yourself in danger to save another." Placing her other paw over his hand she asked, "What is it you most desire?"_

_Without thinking twice, the once corrupt Zéi vowed that the only desire he had in the entire world was to remain by her side and protect her until the day he died. Hearing the truth in his words feeling the pure love in his heart, the fox spirit relinquished her immortal form to the heavens and spent the rest of her days with the noble thief. Together, they soon bore a son. Though he soon grew to be just as mischievous and cunning as his father, his heart remained pure and just as the fox spirit._

*  
>|\

Monkey sighed with content at the conclusion of the tale, "And that is the redemption of Zéi, and the origin of my clan."

Mantis starred at the simian blankly for several seconds before dryly stating, "Dude, that was bogus."

Monkey's eyes shot defensively towards Mantis, "It is not 'bogus', it's actual family history. That story represents the foundations of my clan." He would have been lying if he said the accusation didn't strike a nerve.

Mantis shrugged once more, which was common place whenever anyone interacted with the small master. "Come on, Monkey. Did you even listen to what you just said?"

Monkey, now agitated, nodded his head sternly. "Yes. I have heard that story many times in my life. It has been passed down for generations."

Mantis sighed, scratching the back of his head as he figured out his next words. "Monkey, I'm not trying to rub you the wrong way or anything. I know how much your family means to you. Especially after that whole incident with your older brother." Monkey was keeping his eyes straight ahead, clearly trying to block out the green bug on his shoulder. Mantis kept pressing on. "But even if your family was started from your ancestor marrying a 'normal' fox, there is still no way she could have given birth to a monkey."

Monkey glanced at the insect, "Is that right?"

Mantis threw his claws into the air. "Yeah! Despite what myths and legends may say, it's physically impossible for different species couples to conceive children together. They _have_ to adopt, it's not a choice for them." Mantis stared at the langur with his widened yellow orbs; they dared as well as encouraged the simian to respond. "Or do you think modern day healing and medicine are wrong?"

Monkey paused his defiant march. He sighed, letting his weight shift from his arms to his legs as he hopped off the ground. A foot before his body reconnected with the beaten path, his tail extended beneath him pushing the simian back into the air. Monkey bobbed briefly above the road as he crossed his legs and rested his hairless black chin on his fist pensively. He knew how this argument was turning out, and he didn't like it.

After a miniscule lapse in time Monkey regained his confidence. He removed his right hand from his chin, gesturing outwards of his body, confident in his rebuttal. "The Emperor."

Mantis raised a curious eyebrow. "What about that royal fur ball?"

Monkey rolled his blue eyes and smirked at his companion's complete disregard for imperial court etiquette. His mind slipped into a humorous memory of an incident in which the insect master almost got them all beheaded. Apparently, nobles do not take too kindly to Kung Fu masters (especially mouthy ones) who hit on their wife's hand maidens during court. However, as usual, the bug was set in his ways for better or for worse. It was just one big part of his overall "charm."

Once he was finished reminiscing, Monkey turned his head to meet the confused gaze of his sex-pedal friend. "Everyone knows that each imperial line, when chosen by the heavens, receives a sacred blessing as a token of the gods' favor. The emperor represents the unifying body for all people of China; In body and in spirit. It's common knowledge that every new emperor of the imperial line has been born from separate species forebears."

Mantis eyed Monkey doubtingly, "Hold on a second there, Confucius." He hopped up on top of the langur's head and placed a claw behind his back in a sagely manner. "It is also common knowledge that the emperor's sister is adopted into the family." The statement was delivered mockingly in a dialect much similar to the simian's.

Monkey sighed heavily and looked up at the bug who was leaning over his brow to make eye contact. "Yes, Princess Zu Chunhua is not born of the royal bloodline." He smiled and raised a finger for emphasis. "But the emperor and his brother _are_, and isn't it considered 'physically impossible' for a panther and a wolf to be born from the same mother?" Monkey allowed a smug smile appear on his face. The ball was on Mantis's side now.

The green insect leapt from Monkey's head to a low hanging branch, a snide chuckle made his whole body bounce as he leaned forward on the hanging limb. He crossed his claws, still chortling, and creased his brows questioningly. "Wait. So, you're comparing _your_ family to the Emperor's?!"

Monkey's sly smile fell away, his tail slowly lowered him to the ground allowing him to stand once more. "So what if I am?"

Mantis snorted, "Well, first off he may be a punk of a fur ball but the emperor is still considered the 'Son of Heaven'. You, on the other hand, are the son of a chimp." Monkey frowned at the cheap remark, but allowed the bug to continue. Mantis jumped down from the branch and placed himself directly in front of his friend facing him. "And second, this is the imperial family we're talking about here. I'm sure they have some sort of sorcery or magic that makes that kinda stuff possible for them."

The golden langur couldn't help but snort when Mantis finished his statement. Mantis narrowed his eyes and hopped onto his companions shoulder. "What's so funny?"

Monkey shook his head, laughter colored his words. "You say that spirits and gods are an impossibility, but when you can't explain something you jump to the possibility of magic and sorcery?" Mantis stared at him blankly, letting the primate let it all out of his system. "The kind of stuff mothers tell their children so they won't go outside at night; that is how you would explain such a phenomenon?"

Mantis crossed his arm and shrugged indifferently. "The way I see it Monkey, magic is a heckuva lot closer to science than any demon, spirit or god I have ever heard about."

"What about the Mongolian Fist Demon that kicked Po's tail that one Spring?"

"Not a demon, A mutant gecko! We already talked about this." The green master sighed in utter discontent. "Monkey... all I'm saying is that, in the long run, magic makes far more sense than any supernatural being. I'm just saying."

The simian master rolled his blue eyes and resumed their trek towards Xiang. "You, my friend, are impossible."

Mantis shrugged cooly and eyed his comrade. "Hey! You know as well as I do that we wouldn't be nearly as appealing to the ladies if I wasn't."

Monkey smirked, "Ain't it the truth." Both warriors chuckled heartily as they continued further and further into the peaceful forest.

It was another twenty or so minutes of quiet traveling when something which had been itching at the back of his mind made Mantis break the silence. "Monkey?"

The familiar voice broke Monkey from his trance and he stared at the insect curiously. However, he saw that the small yellow eyes lacked their usual light hearted glint. Instead they seemed steely and troubled. "What's the matter?"

Mantis's bright eyes searched the path ahead cautiously. "Going back to the subject of impossibilities; we are traveling down a routine trade route, right?"

Monkey nodded slowly, his eyes slowly adopting the pattern of his fellow master. "Yes? Why?"

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Mantis flick his antennae and tense his body.

"Why have we been on this road for over three hours and not seen one single trader?"

The question carried more weight than Monkey would care to admit. He could not believe he had not noticed it himself. This road they were using was a part of an extremely popular and well guarded trade system. Normally, it was not uncommon to share the path with more than thirty some odd travelers at a time. Even if there weren't that many, armed guards would still be posted at set intervals along the route to protect potential travelers.

For the past several miles the two masters had been the only souls present on that road.

Their current situation was disconcerting to say the least as the two warriors kept moving down the path. Their bodies tensed involuntarily as they did when danger became apparent to them. With their years of long arduous training, their senses sharpened to the point that even the faintest breeze through Monkey's fur would seem to echo off the tree-line walls that cradled the masters.

But the air gave no such comfort, and an eerie silence clung to the air like a thick night fog.

For what seemed like an hour the two warriors remained motionless in the middle of the road. Silently, the simian and the insect stood patiently; they needed a sign to let them know what they were facing.

When the moment came it boomed like lightning.

Without a moments hesitation Monkey rolled forward and grasped a stone which lay loose in the ground. Upon exiting this maneuver, the simian turned and round and threw the stone above his head. Mantis, who had abandoned his post on the primate's shoulder moments before, rocketed into the air, utilizing his famed strength and speed to deliver a powerful kick to the rock. The stone pierced the canopy above them leaving a small hole which the light of the noonday sun gladly filled.

As the two warriors landed in ready position a small ruckus could be heard high above them. They made out the sound of a pair of voices; the sound of which was very familiar to them.

"_CAW!"_

"_Holy Gods! Are you alright?!"_

"_What the heck was that?!"_

"_I don't know, but it came from below the tree tops. Someone might be in danger!"_

"_Yeah, someone! Try me! A few seconds later and whatever that was could have cost me more than just a hat."_

"_Oh will you stop whining and fly down there? We have to know what's been going on around here."_

"_Easy for you to say. I'm going to start malting a season early if crap like that keeps happening."_

Mantis and Monkey looked to each other curiously, unsure of what just transpired. Soon after, the flapping of wings could be heard drawing closer to their neck of the woods. As the sounds came closer and grew clearer, the two grounded masters realized that they might be in trouble. Their fears were recognized as multiple white and blue feathers drifted down from the hole they made in their leaf filled sky.

*  
>|\

Crane looked down mournfully at the straw hat he held in his talon. Its perfect craftsmanship and carefully tailored design been ruined mere moments ago when a high velocity projectile was sent hurdling through the tree line towards his and Viper's flight path. Viper had tried to convince him that it could be mended or (gods forbid) replaced, but that wasn't the point. This had been his favorite hat for more than twenty years. At this point it was more than just head wear. In his years fighting with the Furious Five it had become synonymous with his name. Whenever you thought about Master Crane, the Kung Fu warrior of the skies, it was only natural for his wide brimmed straw hat to be ever present on his brow. It was more to him than just a trademark that fans bought duplicates of in stores around China, though. It was a part of his very spirit, and right now his spirit had a very wide sizzling hole punched through it.

While the avian remained transfixed on his hat a green serpent was more than making up for his lack of vocality. As soon as Viper and Crane had made there way through the canopy above and saw the two gold and small green figures below, Viper's expression turned from determination to utter annoyance. Sure enough as soon as they made landfall the tree snake unwound herself from Crane's neck and slithered over towards the two animals who knew what was coming to them.

The minutes passed by as a torrent of angry and haranguing words were unleashed upon Masters Mantis and Monkey. While they were certainly content with being in the company of their fellow masters once more, the reunion wasn't quite what they had in mind. Both masters stood with their heads hung towards the earth as Viper's forked tongue shot out of her mouth vehemently. "Seriously! How irresponsible can you two be? What if that was a civilian flier in the air, and you just haplessly shot a stone their way?" Her azure eyes glowed with righteous fury as she talked down to her companions like two of her own misbehaving children. "If they were hurt in any way you'd be lucky if the Masters Counsel didn't immediately send you off for rehabilitation training at Hēixīn* Academy, and you know that place is basically Chorh-Gom Prison for Kung Fu masters. What were you thinking?"

Monkey braved to look up from the ground into the scrutinizing gaze of the serpent, though the intensity of her expression didn't do anything for what little confidence there was in his defense. "We have made no contact with any civilians for hours, it seemed more likely that we would be ambushed than come across any travelers any time soon."

Viper knew his answer was a fair enough response. She and Crane had thought of that idea themselves when they encountered the same situation earlier that day. However, she refused to give them any leeway in the current situation. She shook her head disdainfully, "Even so, that attack you launched was reckless. Killing is not a part of our creed, and that attack would have most certainly mortally wounded anyone it connected with."

Mantis dared to open his mouth, "Oh come on, we know that. Give me and the chimp some credit, Viper." He hopped on top of Monkey's right shoulder and patted him on the back of the head, forcing a smile onto both of their faces. "We knew exactly what we were doing. That's why I aimed ahead of the target, it was meant as a warning shot."

Monkey glanced sideways at the bug, his face slightly confused. "It was?" The insect responded with a swift jab to his jowl, his face still holding up a rigid smile. Monkey winced and looked forward to the fuming snake's unforgiving stare. He quickly resumed the stiff grin, nervous chuckles warily made there way from each masters' throats.

Viper let out an exasperated sigh as her anger melted away to slight annoyance. "What you did was brash, but at least no one was harmed." Crane's head twisted towards Viper, catching her eye. He grunted angrily and shook his damaged sedge hat at the serpent, he was not willingly to let such a "crime" go unnoticed. She acknowledged the avian's objection with a roll of her azure eyes before turning back to the other two masters, leaving the bird decidedly more disgruntled. "In all honesty, I'm just glad we were able to find you both unharmed."

Monkey and Mantis had relaxed finally, seeing as their lecture was over. Mantis hopped off of Monkey's shoulder and fell onto his back, lackadaisically staring up in the sky through the hole he made in the canopy moments ago. Meanwhile, Monkey was much more concerned with why his comrades had showed up at all before their intended rendezvous.

"Viper, why are you and Crane here anyway? I thought the plan was to meet up outside Lirun?"

Viper glanced worriedly towards the ground before speaking. "Yes it was, but Crane and I discovered something when we reached Púsù*."

"Rather a _lack_ of something." Crane had, with discontent, placed his damaged hat back on his head and joined the others as he interjected.

Viper nodded grimly in reply. Monkey still didn't quite understand. "What do you mean?"

Viper concentrated on a point on the ground as she searched the mental images for an appropriate response. "When we arrived, the entire village was just... empty. Houses, shops, restaurants, inns-"

"Everything was abandoned." Crane continued when Viper began to trail off from thought. "Even the farms located on the edges of town were deserted."

Mantis finally chimed in, as the details grew too suspicious for him to ignore. "Do you think there was a raid?"

Crane shook his head. "No. There were no signs of battle, or even a hint of a scuffle in the entire town, for that matter."

"There was one thing, though." Viper finally collected her thoughts again and rejoined the conversation. "We noticed that the town's emergency food stores had nearly been emptied out. Also, while inspecting the homes we found almost all furnishings and items were left untouched." A puzzled look creased her brow. "There were even full meals left out on dining tables."

Mantis's usual restrained demeanor shifted as a deep frown curled his face, "Creepy."

Monkey turned and nodded to his partner in solemn agreement. He turned back to face his other comrades. "Then, I suppose you two came back this way to see if we encountered similar circumstances, right?"

Viper shook her head. "Not quite. We came out here because almost every other village from here to Lirun has been abandoned, including Xiang."

Mantis's eyes bulged with shock at the news, he quickly hopped off his perch and landed lightly on the simian's shoulder, joining his alarmed companion. The situation now had his full attention. "That can't be right! Xiang too? Are you positive, Viper?"

Viper was taken aback by Mantis's sudden outburst and froze. Crane stepped forward as if shielding the serpent from the harsh outburst. "Yes. We are absolutely sure on this, Master Mantis."

Mantis's yellow orbs quivered and he grew silent. Monkey looked up at Mantis empathetically. He knew that Xiang was once his home town, even though he rarely ever spoke of it. His ex-fiancee Hao still resided there with her new husband, Dosu. Even though he and Po had finally put that part of his life behind him, the insect still cared about her at least a little bit. Her safety still concerned him even after he refused her at the alter and she denounced him as a worthy suitor. That was one of the few redeeming qualities of the often insufferable bug: His unyielding loyalty to those he cared for.

Monkey returned his focus to his other friends with a rare resolute expression. "What about Heping, the village Po and Tigress were assigned to? Were you able to investigate that region yet?"

Viper regained her composure. "Not yet. We wanted to make sure you two were aware of the situation before we headed there."

Mantis shook off his distress and puffed up ready for action. "Well, what are we waiting for!? You found us so let's go already."

The team nodded in firm agreement, refreshed by their friend's new found determination. Viper slithered up Crane's legs and then around his neck. Coiling her body around him as she prepared for take off. "Crane and I will keep an eye out overhead. If we catch sight of anything unusual we will let you know."

Monkey grunted in response, "Same if we spot anything on the ground."

Viper nodded as Crane spread his wings for dust off. The avian glanced at his comrades pleadingly. "Try to avoid any unexpected air signals from now on, if you please." His voice was dry but the humor behind his words was present.

The golden langur smiled, "If we have to we'll use something softer next time."

Crane rolled his eyes and soared into the air past the tree line. As soon as the bird was aloft the ground team took off separately at a blistering pace. The moist air of the forest floor rushed through the fur and antennae of the masters as their bodies seemingly ricocheted from tree to tree in the dense woods.

As they journeyed ever forward to an uncertain objective; on a course towards an unknown foe, they couldn't help but smile. While they knew nothing about the situation made sense and the reason for a mass disappearance of villagers was still unclear to them, the masters were able to venture forward brightly. Their path was illuminated and they were no longer walking blindly in the dark.

* * *

><p>AN: There we go. Sorry again for making you all wait for so long. Welcome once more to all my new followers and readers, your support means everything to me. Seriously, these past few months have been crazy and seeing notifications and reviews on my work always helps to keep me going.

I am currently debating on how to begin the next chapter, so I leave it up to your suggestions. I have lots of ideas but I want to know what you guys want next. Some of you might have a hand in deciding how the plot unfolds! What an honor right? pffffffffft hehehe but seriously gimme suggestions. I know what I might do, but I want to know what you all want me to feature next.

Anywho, thanks again for the continued support. If you haven't already, Review/Follow/PM me plz! I love hearing from you all and I do answer back for any questions asked. Also, once more I do offer my services as a Beta-reader. I am pretty thorough and it helps me help you guys get better. Gotta support one another.

Great to be back again! Rock on my fellow fanfictionites!

-WR

Translations:

Xiang- town (I thought it was funny to have a town called "town")

Pusu- Plain, normal

yeye- grandad

Zei- traitor, thief

Hēixīn- Black heart


	10. Ch 9: Those Eyes

A/N: Sup fanfictionites! Hope you all have been doing well. Me? Oh y'know. Procrastinating, listening to music, gaming, rocking out, etc. You know the drill. December has come and with it closes the first semester of the school year. Thanks to all of you who have written me and reviewed since last chapter, it means a lot. Too many folks to thank this time around to do shout outs, but you all know who you are. All right, without further ado! Chapter 9!

Disclaimer: KFP is owned by Dreamworks, all other characters and places I create are my own.

terms *:

dá- prefix for elders

gōng- prefix for respected person

Yín Fēng- "Silver Wind"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Ch. 9: Those Eyes...<span>_**

"Tigress... how could this happen?"

"Po, get a hold of yourself. There is nothing we can do about it."

"No! Th-There has to be something we can do! How could anyone let this happen?" The panda stumbled forward; falling to his his knees as he gazed horridly at the empty structure before him. "It's just not fair."

Tigress felt as if she was going to permanently indent the bridge of her nose because of this ridiculous bear. If it were anyone else, she would have already inflicted copious amounts of pain on the individual in question. However, she had come to accept Po as Po, even though his theatrics tested her patience more than she would permit normally.

She approached the distraught panda, and stood behind him crossing her thick arms over her chest as she stared blankly at a sign which hung loosely in the center of the abandoned building's entrance.

It simply read: "Closed Indefinitely", and Tigress wanted to knock the large panda flat on his humongous posterior.

She growled inwardly, grinding her teeth as she desperately tried to hold onto her patience. "Po... it's a restaurant."

Po turned in shock. "It is not just a restaurant, Tigress. It's the Golden Wok!"

Tigress shrugged, "So?"

Po's eyes were darting about hectically as he turned back and to the vacant establishment, arms outstretched. "S-So, it's THE Golden Wok! The only other restaurant in all the province that can even come close to matching my dad's food recipes." He dropped his arms, feeling utterly defeated, "My dad always spoke so highly of this place when talking to customers who were going out of town on business. He never does that for any restaurant! I just figured we could stop in on this mission and enjoy some high quality food for a great price, but this– this is just unfair."

Tigress didn't dare let Po see the amused smile that crept onto her face just then; lest it ruin more for her large furry friend. Regaining her composure, she knelt beside him on the ground gazing at him with certainty. "I understand you are upset, Po. But the sooner we understand why the owners left their shop, the sooner we can get them to come back. Then we can have your Golden Wok noodles. Alright?"

Po nodded reluctantly to himself before picking himself off the ground. Tigress joined him as the panda straightened himself out; puffing out his chest slightly with a determined stare. "Let's do this." Without another word he and the tiger master marched into the center of Héping.

o

/|\

Try as they may, the Kung Fu duo found it extraordinarily difficult to obtain any useful information. However, it was not as though they had no one to question. It was quite the opposite; compared to the restaurant they had travelled from, the rest of the town was in a chaotic state. Hundreds of families filled the crowded hub bearing children as well as basic essentials for travel and safe repose. Some were resting along the sides of the street with their piles of belongings; others were vying for shelter in the homes of the local residents or inns who had already reached full capacity. Even in all the hectic activity one thing was certain: Something had these citizens in a panic.

The pair of masters maneuvered amongst the masses as spirits; ignored and mute to all those around them. Comprehending the fragile state of the people Tigress decided they should approach their information gathering with care and caution. This would be easier said than done.

For hours, the two warriors tried desperately to gather useful intel. Even Po, who prided himself on his gentile nature, was getting frustrated with the lack of cooperation from these people. He pulled out all the stops; casual nudges, broad smiles, puppy eyes, even (much to Tigress's shame) ludicrous dancing, and even Po considered that a last resort. No one was willing to speak with either of the masters, and eventually they reconvened in a small tavern on the northern edge of town.

Po burst through the front entrance of the tavern sending unwary two pigs falling to the floor in fright. Tigress followed the irritated panda inside, pausing to calmly help the poor pigs off the ground. Bowing in thanks for her kindness they quickly left the establishment, but not before glaring daggers towards Po's back.

Tigress gazed softly at the bear as he plopped himself down in a chair at the nearest table. It had been a while since she had seen him this agitated. After surveying their surroundings, she joined Po at his table and prepared herself for the rant she knew was coming.

Like a broken dam, words cascaded from the panda's mouth. "I can't believe no one would talk to us! You think people would actually want us to help with whatever is going on, but no; for some reason nobody is freakin' willing to cooperate with us. Who wouldn't want to talk to us? I'm really super nice and you're really super–well... you. This silent treatment sucks, and why in the heavens haven't our drink orders been taken yet?!"

At the outburst an old crane came out from the kitchen entrance behind the tavern bar. The avian was meticulously polishing a glass as he moved smoothly in front of the large assortment of lustrous drink ware collected on the back wall. Quietly inspecting his work he carefully replaced the immaculate cup in the single empty space on the wall before turning his attention to the bar itself. Stuffing the first cloth in his waist apron he removed a second darker piece which he laid upon the surface of the aged wooden counter. With silent grace the new cloth danced along the dull wood leaving a sparkling trail in its wake. The crane continued this seemingly mundane task with a certain elegance and pride that may have gone unnoticed by most customers. However, Master Tigress recognized the skill and tact displayed in these simple actions. This crane was a master of his craft, and this tavern was his temple.

About halfway down the bar the old bird finally seemed to notice the new customers seated in the center of the establishment. A weary smile tugged at the corners of his beak and he paused his current efforts. "Well now, a fine welcome to you young folks. How may I help you today?" His voice was gravelly and worn from age, but there was still a spark of youth and spirit behind each syllable.

Tigress nodded politely, "Good afternoon, dá*. We would like to order some drinks, please."

The tavern owner's head bobbed as he quickly swept two clean glasses from the back. "What'll it be, miss?"

"I'll just have some water, thank you."

The old man eyed Po curiously, "How about you, big fella?"

Po's head was buried in his large black arms in frustration. Without raising his head to look he waved one of his paws in a dismissive manner, refusing to sit upright at this moment. Tigress could not believe Po's unconscionable behavior. "The child will have the same."

Po shifted enough so his jade eyes could meet the tiger's. That last little stab from his companion stung, but he refused to show it and stared defiantly into her stern eyes. The avian watched with amusement as the two interacted before bringing the two empty cups to the nearest water basin beneath the counter. Hitting the tap on a connected nozzle the water gurgled as it filled the two empty containers. Hearing the sound of the running liquid the two masters ceased their staring contest and formed a momentary truce once they realized how parched they truly were.

With both glasses full, the crane strode over to their table and gently placed the beverages next to each customer. His cool eyes darted from the tiger to the panda and he chuckled softly to himself as he rose after delivering the refreshment. He nodded with satisfaction, like a strategist content that his newest plan would bring victory. He turned and headed back towards the bar.

Tigress did not wish to feel ungrateful and spoke, "Thank you for your hospitality, gōng*."

The crane laughed as he turned the corner of the bar and grabbed his rag, "Such respect shown to a humble old tavern man." His throat bounced visibly with each hearty chortle, "It's a rare treat to come across youth who value tradition and honor in this day and age."

Tigress took a small sip from her glass cupping it delicately with both paws. "Respect is given where it is rightfully due, no? Most knowledge often comes from those who lived before us."

The crane placed a wing on the counter and leaned towards the pair casually, "Lovely, polite, and scholarly." He turned his attention to the panda who had straightened up from his sullen posture and went to work gulping down the contents of his glass. "Yet, such odd taste in companions."

Po stopped inhaling his drink midway removing the glass from his face. His cheeks bulged from the large amount of water he poured into his mouth and he glanced between Tigress and their host perplexed. "What?" was the word the panda tried to utter, but all that came out was a muffled grunt. Tigress shook her head with slight embarrassment.

The old bird looked more amused than offended by the bear and he continued shining his countertop. "While your respect is most appreciated, young miss, there is no need for such formalities here. I am just delighted to have some lively company grace this hall during these strange times."

Tigress nodded appreciatively, "You are most kind." Po managed to swallow every last drop of liquid, wiping his mouth with satisfaction.

Po's now moistened lips curled up at the welcomed hydration. "Ah man! Yeah we really appreciate it, old timer." Tigress gave Po a reprimanding stare which he neglected to take note of as he continued speaking. "It's really great to drink something this cool and refreshing, especially after a long trip."

Unfazed by his lack of etiquette the tall avian smiled kindly. "Oh really? Where are you two traveling from?"

His spirits rekindled by prospect of actual conversation, Po continued to happily engage the crane with banter. "Oh, we started out of the Valley of Peace a few days ago. We're on our way to Lìrùn."

"The Valley of Peace?" The crane stopped polishing the counter, his eyes gazed at his two customers before he smiled and went back to work. "If that's the case, then I'd wager you folk must be masters at the Jade Palace."

Po's eyes widened with glee. "Whoa! How did you know that?"

He continued to smile and gave a slight shrug. "Ah you don't need to be a soothsayer to figure these things out, son. Bengal tigers are rare around this part of China, pandas even more so." He ceased his labors and took a step back from the counter to admire his handiwork. The bird then walked out from behind the bar, grabbed a nearby chair and placed it down next to the two masters at their table. Tigress watched every moment the avian made intently, growing increasingly more curious of their benevolent host. "Besides, everyone in China knows about the exploits of the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five by now. You've all made quite the name for yourselves these past couple of years. Especially you, Dragon Warrior."

Po chuckled and scratched the back of his head, the unexpected adulation getting to him. "It's nothing really; just doing what we do as Kung Fu masters, y'know?"

"Indeed. Gods know we need more people like you helping to protect this land. You give lots of folks hope and courage when times seem their bleakest; keeps them content." He glanced out the doorway as a troupe of children ran past squealing happily, numerous familiar phrases and Kung Fu sound effects echoed through the streets. "Plus, you give kids good role models to look up to. They are the future, after all."

Tigress noticed his eyes connect with hers with his last statement. She felt something fill her chest and stomach, a rare sensation she did not receive often. He must have noticed her reaction because the old bird gave her a wink and a small smile. She looked down at her glass and directed her gaze towards her reflection in the cool still surface of her beverage.

Regaining her composure she redirected her attention to their host. "You honor us with your words. However, it shames me that you are so familiar with our positions and we know next to nothing about you."

It took a moment for her words to clic,. "Oh, you must forgive me. In this town anybody knows everybody. I was wondering why you kept calling me 'old man'." He stood up abruptly to his full height. For an aged bird, he was still rather impressive to behold despite his simple open tan vest and pants. It was easy to see that he matched Po for height almost equally and his beak was a rich brown. The majority of the feathers which covered his body were a deep blue including his large wings. The only change in the pure plumage were the white feathers on his wings, that licked up his arms like fire, and his head. His cranium was divided by two sections of silver looking feathers that covered his crown and jowls, sandwiching the blue in the mid-portion of his head. The feathers on the top of his head extended backwards and formed what appeared to be cluster of curved silver spikes to the nape of his long neck. The section covering his jowls stretched the whole length down his throat and onto the lower portion of his chest, and once it ended it still reached further down off the bottom sort of like a long beard that clung to his frame. As far as an age estimation he looked to be about as old as Master Shifu, but he moved with such a youthful air he might appear to be only in his third decade. There could really be only one word that could summarize their host: Suave. The bird placed a wing to his silvery breast. "Yín Fēng* is my name. It is a privilege to meet and serve two such esteemed guests in my humble establishment."

Po looked up at the crane slightly embarrassed, "It's awesome to meet you! Thanks for the water, again. I really needed this." Tigress's inner analysis of the bird halted as Po spoke. The panda's informal way of addressing people they barely knew was beginning to drive her up a wall.

She was about to comment on this when Fēng interrupted, "No thanks is necessary, Dragon Warrior." He looked around and leaned forward slightly. "Frankly, I'm just happy to have some business and company today."

"You don't have to keep calling me Dragon Warrior, Fēng. My name is Ping Po, but you can just call me Po."

"Alright, Po. Then you may refer to may as Fēng, if you like. However," He raised a digit on his wing. "I like to think I'm pretty spry for my age. You keep on calling me 'old' I'll have to show you what I mean. Got it?" His grin was vicious even if it was meant in good fun.

Po laughed, "Yeah I gotcha. And this is Tigress." The tiger's eyes swept over to the panda, a sharp glint held in their stare. Po got the message. "Er-sorry. Master Tigress."

Tigress's eye returned to their usual state allowing the panda to relax. Their host chuckled heartily, "Well as I've said, It's a pleasure to serve you both."He glanced at the glasses on their table, "Speaking of which let me refill those for you real quick." Before they could say otherwise he was already behind the bar filling them at the tap.

Po turned to Tigress, his face bright and chipper, "He could teach Shifu a little about being more relaxed, huh?"

Tigress rolled her eyes, "Po, you're comparing Grand Masters to tavern owners now? Really?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Master Shifu can be a strict teacher, but he knows so much when it comes to life, harmony, and balance. And when I look at Fēng..." They glanced over to the bar and saw the elder crane at work. The way he moved about the tavern was as graceful as a dance and as flowing as river water. The control he demonstrated in each menial task was masterful in its execution. Tigress rarely had a chance to view this sort of thing outside the Jade Palace. Po returned to his thoughts, "Fēng just seems so at peace and connected with everything around him. It's almost like–"

"It's almost like this tavern is his Jade Palace." Tigress interjected, a small smile tugging her lips. She gazed at Po knowingly, surprise coloring his expression. "You surprise me everyday, Po. I had no idea you had caught on to that yourself."

He smiled triumphantly, "Give me some credit, Tigress. I may not be a total master of them basics like you or the rest of the Five, but I've dealt with people all my life. Understanding how a person works; that is my biggest strength." He suddenly realized how awkwardly he had been staring at her and averted his gaze. "I mean... you said so yourself."

Tigress nodded agreeably, "Yes it is, Po." She looked back to Fēng. He must have realized they were talking and had taken to removing a smudge off of on one of his tap nozzles. She glanced back at Po who wore a confused expression, seeing as she herself looked conflicted by something. She opened her mouth to speak, "Still–"

"So," Tigress was a little surprised when Fēng suddenly appeared right next to them, setting the glasses in front of each of them. Po immediately snatched his up and greedily began downing it. "I'm going to surmise that whatever brought you two here has something to do with our recent population explosion. Any truth to that?"

Po's eyes shot wide open and he began choking on his water, causing him to spit out what was in his mouth onto the floor. Tigress was taken aback herself before Po let loose the torrent of water from his mouth. This tavern owner was extraordinarily intuitive, which the tiger master found very peculiar.

Instead of investigating further she decided to be polite and give him his answer; as well as shedding light on their current mission. "If you know anything about what has been happening it may help us protect many lives."

"That so?" Fēng nodded slowly and sat down again, this time turning the chair around and resting his wings on the back. "To tell you the truth I don't know exactly what's going on, myself. And usually I get all manner of gossip running through these halls. You know something troublesome is going on when no one will risk talking about it idly."

Po scoffed, "You're telling me. We've been trying to get information all day long and haven't gotten zilch. There are hundreds of people in this town, right now. You'd think someone would want help with whatever this is."

Tigress nodded, "We need more information than what we've been given. We would be indebted to you for your assistance." Her eyes quietly pleaded with his; he was their only hope at this point.

The navy colored bird scratched the back of his head in thought, no doubt uncomfortable under the tiger's raw gaze. He sighed heavily and his beak to speak, pausing slightly beforehand. "Before things started getting strange around here we received news of a criminal who had exterminated an entire village single handedly south of the Yangtze a few months back. Murdered everyone in the town." Po and Tigress looked at each other apprehensively. No such news had ever been reported to Master Shifu or the Jade Palace. It took the two masters completely by surprise.

Fēng shook his head solemnly, "Apparently a southern noble issued a warrant for his arrest or execution and a total man hunt has ensued from the Yangtze to the Wall. I heard the news when a mercenary band came through looking for him about a week ago. Tough looking bunch, too; armed to the teeth. The worst of 'em, a large ox, was interrogating folk left and right, searching for him. They eventually left, but the town was in an uproar afterwards."

Po's mood had visibly darkened since Fēng began, "Who is this guy?"

The bird gave a small shrug. Po and Tigress watched as he stood up and walked over to the bar. Grabbing a glass from the shelf he floated over to another large barrel where he filled his cup with a clear brown liquid. "They didn't have a name for him. I suppose the lord didn't feel giving out his name was necessary; that or monsters just don't have names. However, the mercs and province guards have taken to calling him something."

Tigress's body was tense with anticipation; her eyes glistening dangerously. She almost had the name of her prey. "What do they call him?"

Fēng poured the contents of his glass into his beak, swallowing slowly. "They call him Yingzi Èmó; the Shadow Demon."

The air in the room was heavy. Po felt himself struggling to sit up straight. Why didn't they know about this monster weeks ago? If what Fēng said was true, then this atrocity took place way before they went off to Gongmen to stop Shen. How could something so terrible be hushed for so long. Why only now? Why were things coming to a head now?

Tigress saw how the news ate away at Po, and she wanted nothing more then to comfort him. Aside from Shen's massacre of his people, Po had never been exposed to anything quite like this. Mass murders were never hot topics of discussion in the Valley. If such a crime was ever committed, generally the Imperial Army would hunt down the perpetrators. On the occasion they needed assistance with their hunt, specially trained masters would be called upon to help in the search. She herself had been called upon once for such an act. But this had happened months ago, and no word had been sent. What's more, the army wasn't even looking for him. The situation was all sorts of distorted.

Tigress shook herself from her thoughts and her attention returned to the old tavern owner. He appeared to be waiting patiently whilst the news sunk in. "Fēng, we appreciate you telling us all of this. This news is.. disturbing, and definitely warrants the attention of the Master's Council. But–"

"How are one outlaw and the hundreds of families camped out in Hépíng related?" Fēng was thoughtfully rotating his glass his wing, causing the contents to swirl. Tigress nodded slowly, so the old bird set down his drink and earnestly looked at both of the masters. "Truth be told, I don't know myself. It started just a day after that merc band passed through here. At first it was just a couple of new folk showing up, then a few families, then a couple dozen families until it got to what it is now. All of them come from villages just south of Gold Valley. Something has got them so scared that they are leaving their homes and trade behind without a second thought. Most this town's residents have already up and left. Only a few of us were stubborn enough to stay behind."

Po finally decided to rejoin the conversation, his curiosity overcoming the weight of the topic at hand. "If things are as bad as you say, then how come no one is willing to let us help? I mean we are Kung Fu masters."

Yín Fēng removed a rag from his apron and polished the area where his drink had rested on the counter. "People don't tend to think straight when they think their perfect little world may crumble around them, Po." The tavern owner's expression held no emotion, as if he were discussing the weather. He abruptly stopped his work and stared blankly at the surface. "More so when they feel the weight of their own mortality slowly closing in on them."

The silence which ensued felt like an eternity. The space surrounding the three of them was still as a windless night. The slightest sound, like a drop of water in a still pond, had the potential of throwing the stillness into chaotic motion. In that one moment, time was nullified.

Movement was restored when a deep chuckle came from the old bird, waking the duo from the trance they were just placed in. He leaned forward onto the counter, bracing his forehead in his wing. "Oh forgive me. When you reach a certain age it's hard to control what comes out of your mouth. Especially when you just love hearing yourself talk."

Fēng continued his machinations, his usual amused smile spread across his beak. A grin curled Po's maw, "Well if you love hearing yourself talk, then my voice and I have been married since I was nine."

Fēng responded with an entertained grunt. "You won't get any argument from me there, son. Your friends must gain a lot from being around you all the time."

"Oh, yes. It feels like we've all aged twenty years since he landed at the Palace," Tigress added, a sly smile emerging under her whiskers.

Po wasn't quite sure he appreciated the remark, but their host hollered out with glee. "You've got a sharp wit, miss. That's rare quality in a woman these days. Who'd have thought that a pair of warriors such as yourselves would make such a great comedic duo?"

Po, who was as equally surprised as Fēng, beamed. This was the most he had smiled all day. He turned to his partner and grinned, "We do make an interesting pair, huh?"

Tigress nodded, "Indeed we do, Dragon Warrior."

Fēng observed them for a moment longer before returning to the conversation. "As I've said, I wish there was more I knew on the subject to aid you. Unfortunately, that's all I really know at this point."

Tigress shook her head, "You have been more than helpful, gōng. The Dragon Warrior and I extend our whole hearted thanks to you."

"Your thanks is more than enough, Master Tigress. I assure you." He turned to the sink on the back wall and began rinsing his used glass. He turned his head towards his guests as he worked. "I'm sure you already figured this out, but your best bet for finding more information would be reaching your destination."

Po's head bobbed in agreement, "Lìrùn." He shifted to face Tigress who was thinking that exact thing.

She folded her arms across her chest pensively, "Yes, but first we need to reconvene with the rest of the Five."

"Well you don't need to look too far to do that."

Po and tigress twisted around towards the familiar sarcastic voice. Sure enough Mantis was standing perched on the brim of Crane's hat as he and the rest of the Five filed into the nearly vacant inn.

With lightening quickness Viper made her way to front of the group. "Thank heavens we found you guys."

Crane nodded, "Yeah we've been looking for you for a good hour now." He paused looking to his fellow male counterparts smirking furtively. "We finally found out where you where when some kid heard us asking around. She pointed us in the direction of the 'Silly Dancing Bear'." Monkey and Mantis snorted through withheld snickers; Tigress was beside herself wishing she facing the Emperor's firing squad.

Despite the ridicule, Po stood his ground. "Hey! Nothing happened today that I wasn't proud of."

Except breaking down in tears when that little sheep wouldn't stop crying, but besides that.. nothing he wasn't proud of.

"Oh yeah, we get that bud," Mantis said as he and Monkey continued sniggering like teenage boys.

Tigress briefly questioned why she put so much faith in such a ludicrous panda, but ultimately decided to table such thoughts for after their mission was complete. Pushing herself away from the table she rose and turned to Fēng who had been surveying the scene with a bemused look on his face. "We appreciate all the help and information you have given us today, Yín Fēng. We are in your debt." She bowed customarily towards their benevolent host.

Fēng waved his wing dismissively, "Tch. I believe you've thanked me enough for one day.." He flashed her a knowing grin. "Save your oaths for someone who hasn't already lived their life. After all, finite creatures like us can only keep so many promises."

The tiger master nodded before turning towards the exit of the inn. Po jumped out of his seat, his body screamed determination. "We seriously mean it though, Fēng. You've helped us out a lot." His wide grin spread across his face and his eyes twinkled with their usual youthful flame. "I hope we see again soon!"

Fēng chuckled heartily, "I have not doubt that we will, son. In the mean time, safe travels and best of luck to you all."

The panda energetically threw both his fists into the air and made for the exit. "All right! Gold Valley here we come! Let's go guys!"

Mantis snorted and jumped from Crane's hat to Monkey's shoulder as they both followed the bear. "Well someone's hyped up."

"No kidding," Monkey responded. "So Po, who's the old guy?"

"Later," Po said over his shoulder. "Let's get on the road first."

The simian and his insect companion shrugged and followed the energetic bear outside with Crane and Viper lagging behind them. Tigress slowly walked towards the doorway, preoccupied by her own thoughts.

The entire time she and Po were in the tavern, she felt as if something was not quite right. It was nothing to worry Po over at the time, but it was enough to where she felt on edge. While the environment seemed secure and their host appeared amiable, she couldn't shake the unnerving feeling she had been getting since they walked in. She felt as if they wee being watched. No. Watched didn't quite match the feeling, it was more like being observed. It was as if every move they made was dissected and interpreted by some unknown source. She would have eventually dismissed it until Fēng began speaking with them. She couldn't put her paw on it, but the avian's presence seemed constraining; it wasn't like being glued in place either. The feeling was more akin to being cornered by a fierce predator.

Another factor which threw her was his eyes. They were a deep crimson; a unique trait amongst the avian populous. Even though he was nothing but amiable with them, those gleaming orbs reminded her too much of... his. They were sharp, precise, and calculating. They gave no sign of emotion, just like her own. They were like the eyes of a tiger: A hunter.

What kind of inn keeper has eyes like that?, the more she dwelled on it the colder she felt.

Tigress felt her eyes drawn towards the bar once more. The old bird had since removed their used glasses from the table and was turned away from her as he rinsed them in the sink. As she continued watching he started to hum an old folk tune. The emptiness of the tavern made the tune seem as if it came from all around her, and the longer she listened and watched the more she felt trapped. Her claws began to emerge from her pads.

"Tigress?"

Snapping back to reality the tiger sheathed her claws and turned towards the voice of her reptilian friend. "Viper."

"Is something the matter?" Viper slithered up to her comrade, concern filling her eyes.

Tigress looked back towards the bar. Fēng was now whistling jovially as he dried each glass and returned them to their proper places on the back wall. She turned back to Viper, "No, nothing. Let's go." Viper nodded and followed her friend towards the doorway. Tigress hardened her gaze to their usual composure.

It must have been my imagination; her silhouette in the doorway vanished and the doors shut behind them.

Soft laughter came from behind the bar, "You've found yourself some gifted students, haven't you Oogway?" Fēng lifted a glass to the lights above him, his crimson eyes glowing in their dim radiance. "But only time will tell if they can survive what's to come."

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed! With this chapter I mark my first full year as a fanfiction writer. Thanks to Cuaroc as always for the best beat reader around, as well as a good friend. Also, thank you all for your support and loyalty to this story; I really try to make this as good as it can be for you guys. I've made a lot of awesome friends and talked to some amazing writers since I started and I hope it keeps going. Keep rocking everybody!

-WR

(Also, if anyone is interested, I imagined Fēng to be voiced by Clint Eastwood in his 50's. See Pale Rider if you want an example)


	11. Ch 10: Child's Play

A/N: So uh... what's up? I hope everyone has been doing well these past–well, almost five months now. If you are wondering where I have been and what made me disappear *grabs paper and reading glasses* I have for you all a bulleted list:  
>- Work<br>- finding work  
>- leaving school<br>- starting my band  
>- learning music<br>- general tom foolery  
>- moving out of my old apartment<br>- more work  
>- friends<br>- games  
>- and writer's block<p>

Now, maybe these all seem like excuses. In truth they probably are, and I'm sorry if you have been waiting patiently since this past December. It was never my intent to leave you all hanging for so long. I whole heartedly apologize to everyone of you, and I want you all to know that I missed this... a lot. Now I'm back, and I will try to update, at most, monthly from now on (I mean at this rate I may never finish Xp God forbid). No, I have not abandoned the fandom. In truth I have been doing a lot of back ground checking on the lore, cross referencing myself, and leaving out certain story choices from the show which I disagree with and or do not fit with my tale. Also, like many others I had an idea of where I wanted to end up, but I lost sight of the road underneath my feet. Thanks to authors like FearlessTiger (who inspired me to get off my butt yesterday), Soul of a Lion (who reminded me that it's never too late to begin again), Cuaroc (my good friend and editor who always supports and aids me), and Br00klynb0y96 (who reminded me that I not only write for myself, but for you all as well). Thanks to all of you! Well... now that all the sappy stuff is out of the way I leave you to my latest chapter. Just a little heads up, this one gets just a wee bit creepy. You've been warned. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: Dreamworks... you know what you did.

* Here dem NOTES!:

Línghún- "Soul/Spirit" (Ling- hwuhn) Like a mix of "oo" and "uh"

gongzai- "doll/cuddly toy" (gong- zyee)

ma- "mom" (mah)

bá- "dad" (bah [shorter 'a' sound])

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Ch. 10: Child's Play<span>**_

Silence.

Scholars and philosophers have pondered its existence for ages. The actual definition of the word details sounds of a very low intensity; rather the existence of a noise too soft for the ear to perceive. Many would label silence as a moment when the voices of themselves and others were hushed, and their thoughts would scream out in their absence. Others might even call it a clear night, where the void was filled by the presence of celestial bodies and the quiet whispers of candid romance. Silence, like many things, was everything and nothing.

But what of true silence? Could there exist a time or place in which the presence of sound was void, and nary a quiver carried through the air? If ever there was such a setting, no one would have ever guessed the town of Lìrùn. Only a day ago, a traveler could bask in the warmth which emanated from this northern hamlet. There, nestled in the tender embrace of the mountains, the villagers would be about their daily routine. This was a town where trade, the arts, fine cuisine, and tradition melded together in a melting pot of culture whose origins could be traced to the beginnings of the empire. Only a day ago, silence would have seemed impossible.

Why then was it, that a troupe of Kung Fu warriors heard nothing but the crunch of the worn path beneath them? How could the whispers of breath coming from them seem to explode in the air or the rustle of feather, scale, and fur shout into the fading light of the day? For some of them absolute silence was impossible, their trained hearing picking up on even the faintest of noises. But today even the softest sound seemed to be swallowed by an empty void. This was the closest to absolute silence that any one of them had ever experienced.

The final leg of the journey north towards the village was more or less routine. The team of warriors divulged each other with information privy to the mission at hand, and slowly the pieces were fit into the puzzle in an effort to make sense of current events. The information was limited, and thus their scope of vision was narrowed extensively. However, among all the pieces gathered two facts became clear: The village of Lìrùn was being targeted and this "Yĭngzi Èmó", the Shadow Demon, had something to do with all the strange occurrences these past weeks. With such little to go on, caution was the name of the game; and unfortunately it was not one of Po's favorites.

Lips sealed tightly, the panda's eyes darted anxiously to each of his comrades as they made their way onto the main trade strip. If there was one thing he hated most it was the intense quiet that would ensue when everyone else was so focused on a mission. He looked up as Crane passed overhead; they were only just getting into the dense section of the town and he had already finished searching the first half of the village by air. As the sound of the wind passing through the bird's feathers echoed in Po's ear, he found himself growing anxious.

He tried his best to calm himself down. _Well_, he thought to himself, _maybe there are worse things... like stairs. Gods I hate stairs. Yeah, if stairs had a butt to kick I would freakin' flying dragon kick them so hard. You'd think stairs were only invented for people to fall down them._ Po ground his teeth in anger, _If it weren't impossible I would punch 'em right in their smug little–_

Po's inner rant was interrupted when he tripped and fell over Viper who had stopped suddenly in front of him. With a sharp yelp, the bear landed flat on his face surprising the green snake. Viper, unharmed by the mishap, slithered up to Po's ear. "Are you okay, brother?" Her eyes were filled with endearment but glistened with laughter; this was something of an everyday occurrence.

The monochrome bear's face remained planted on the ground as he mumbled indignantly into the earth. Viper and the guys let the levity of the situation take hold as their faces and moods brightened in response. Tigress was the only one who maintained her focus; whether she withheld because she found no humor in the activity or just from a strict sense of duty to the mission was anybody's guess.

Po's embarrassment subsided as he stood up and brushed himself off. They had stopped for a reason and he was curious why. As if his thoughts we said aloud, Tigress motioned with her head towards the town. "Po, look."

So he did, and it was not what he had expected. With all the rumors and fears abound concerning the mysterious fugitive, Po had expected to see the remains of some kind of attack on the town itself. But everything was still intact and rather pristine. Despite the extreme lack of anyone it appeared as if everything was normal.

"Okay," Po said utterly perplexed. "Where are all the bad guys? I thought this place was going to be under attack or something."

Tigress's sharp gaze was pouring over every possible space as the continued to trek through the town. "That is what we were told to expect."

"Yeah, but the only lead that we could get was a _rumor_ given to you by a strange old inn keeper, Po." Monkey interjected, slowing his pace until he was keeping stride with the large bear.

"How is this my fault?" Po was surprised; he didn't expect to be put on the defensive so suddenly. "Master Shifu told us to head this way in the first place, right? Fèng helped us to confirm his suspicions so here we are. I don't see what the big deal is."

Monkey's face remained calm, his eyes traveling further down the road far ahead of the group. "I'm not saying we were wrong coming hear, Po. It's just unlikely that one rumor would lead to us solving any situation so handily when we know next to nothing about what is happening." Monkey stopped when his fist brushed up against something soft and small on the ground. He paused and looked down to see a slightly dirt covered stuffed bear. He gazed at it pensively as he lifted it off the moist ground; it's plain brown form rested limply in the palm of his hand. He sighed and closed his eyes, his shoulders slumped as if an invisible force force had just settled on his shoulders. "We may not find anything at all."

Po watched thoughtfully as his friend's fist tightened around the small toy before he reached around his back and set it snugly in the back of his golden waist sash. Crane landed softly in front of the team, his wings folding back into position. Tigress folded her arms across her chest. "Anything to report?"

Crane sighed quietly and shook is head, "No, nothing at all. Just empty streets."

"Oh come on!" Mantis hopped agitatedly to the front of the group and perched himself on Tigress's shoulder. "Are you sure?"

Crane's eyes narrowed at the insect, "I'm positive."

Mantis lifted his forelegs into the air in frustration before jumping back over to Monkey's shoulder and crossing his arms in frustration. Viper slithered up to Crane, curling her tail around one of his talons. The stern gaze he was still giving Mantis dissolved at her touch and he stared at her apologetically as she smiled kindly at her partner. The mission was starting to wear at them.

Removing her tail Viper turned her attention to the silent feline; she had remained motionless and calm since Crane had returned. Rising to the tiger's mid section, Viper offered some input to help their leader with a decision, "It's possible we may have arrived too late." Tigress's ears twitched slightly and her eyes closed allowing her to think deeper. Viper continued, this time including the rest of her comrades in her thoughts, "There has been no sign of any struggle or combat through out the city. Maybe all the people left just like the in other villages."

"Highly unlikely," Tigress's voice drew everyone's attention back to her. "We have covered every major settlement capable of harboring any refugees fleeing the area. If there were any, we would have come across them on the way here."

Viper sank a little as she spoke; the truth of her words weighed heavily on her kind heart. Now everyone in the group held the same solemn expression and it was driving Po nuts. "Well as cool as it would be, I don't think they could all just disappear into thin air. So where did they all go?"

A loud ruckus shook the stillness around the group. Immediately, Tigress and the rest of the Five snapped into defensive stances to face a nearby abandoned home; the origin of the disturbance. With trained precision and stealth Tigress took command of the operation by issuing a slew of nonverbal commands and directions to the rest of the Five. Po leaped eagerly into action along with the others. The chance for some action after days of endless travel and investigation had left him itching for some good old fashioned butt kicking. However, he felt a firm grip on his shoulder cease his charge and he turned to see Tigress cooly shaking her head at him. He looked to where the rest of his friends were gathering and he turned to the feline, his eyes pleading for her to let him join them. Tigress lowered her gaze and the panda ceased all attempts of trying to sway her. This was one battle Po knew he would never win, so he resigned bitterly to his position next to the Tigress as back up for the rest of the team.

As it turned out they didn't have to wait long at all. Within mere moments after infiltration a loud squeal erupted from the building making Po jump in his skin. The quiet settled in once more, tinted with a few hushed murmurs and soft whispers from within the abode. Tigress tensed up; the sudden silence making her more than edgy. However, her anticipation proved fruitless as a familiar chirping came hopping nonchalantly onto a window sill on the second floor.

Mantis looked down at the other two masters with a curiously listless face. "It's okay, Monkey has got the situation well in hand." He waved them in before hopping back into the house. Po and Tigress shared a confused glance before calmly moving towards the structure. Before they stepped inside Mantis's green form reappeared on the ledge once more, this time his expression was more humorous than anything else. "Oh and Tigress, Viper says you should probably avoid any menacing glares, growls, or threats when you get up here." He disappeared again in time before any of said expressions could find him, and the female feline was more than demonstrating her full ire towards the amused insect.

A growl escaped her lips and she turned her eyes towards Po who was wisely avoiding their contact while acting as if he had nothing in the past ten seconds. Tigress's anger fumed only a touch more before she regained her usual composure. Walking inside Po could hear her muttering something about "smug bugs" and "green dye for a new sash", he was glad she was in front and couldn't see how entertained he was with her current state. Though he managed to control his sense of humor when he saw how violently her tail was thrashing about. He decided to try and occupy himself with his surroundings instead.

For the most part it was just like any other urban household. Though currently dim from a lack of occupation, the decor and placement of furniture provided a visual sense of comfort. The kitchen was spacious, though not extravagantly so, and Po was easily able to peak in and look around a little without so much as lowering his head. The dining area had two sections; one a comfortable indoor space with a dark lacquered table with soft blue cushions surrounding it, and the other a small courtyard with room enough for children at play and parents holding a mid summer's dinner. In truth, this house reminded Po of the many homes which occupied the market distract of his own village back in the Valley. The similarities were quite striking, and as he followed Tigress up the stairs to where the others were waiting for them he felt more at ease.

A flying object pelting him in the face broke his short lived calm. He had only just reached the top of the stair case when something light and plush blinded him. Panicked, Po flailed his arms wildly whilst shouting from the shock. In a frantic display, the unfortunate panda finished his clumsy climb with a superb fashion by running head on into the wall in front of them. Tumbling to the floor the bear continued to roll on the ground, wrestling with whatever heinous weapon was clinging to him.

He stopped when he heard a round of snickering and chortles from what sounded like his comrades. Slowly he removed the object of his misfortune from his brow and held it in front of his face. To his relief a fine latticed blue and gold quilt rested in his palms, and he looked up to see the rest of the Five staring back with delight. Their eyes glittered humorously as Po cooly stood up, quilt in hand, and dusted off his shorts.

"Be careful, Master Po. That sure is some sharp embroidery." Monkey was barely able to utter the words before he continued busting a gut.

Po felt his cheeks heat up faster than one of his dad's soup woks. He cleared his throat turning his feeble gaze stare towards the fabric. With no small amount of agitation his eyes narrowed and the hand which held the quilt loosened, allowing the embroidery to fall limply to the dark wood floor. The laughter continued and the panda pursed his lips, obviously not finding humor in being the butt of another joke. His jade eyes quickly flashed to the simian master, whom he assumed was the one at fault for his embarrassment. "Very funny, Monkey. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Monkey is not your assailant, Po." Tigress's voice seemed softer than usual as it reached his small ears.

Po turned his head to the feline, giving her a very confused glance. He couldn't tell if she had maintained her composure during his recent fit of lunacy, but her eyes appeared just as soft as her voice just had and they were fixed on a certain point at the end of the room. His eyes went back to Monkey, who had managed to regain the semblance of a straight face. "What?" Po hated being out of the loop like this.

Monkey smiled back. "It was _him_." He turned in the same direction that Tigress's eyes were facing. Po followed their line of sight. The second floor was designed very much like his own back at the Noodle Shop. The stairs had opened up into a small living space above the main floor with a bed and a singular window. Along the walls hung various illustrated scrolls and tapestries depicting soothing landscapes and the occasion fictional childhood hero figure standing victoriously over a small mountain of defeated foes. In all likelihood, and if he had the funds, Po could see himself using this as his summer get away.

He shook himself of the thought and focused on the space beneath the small bed where Monkey was pointing to. As he moved closer to the bedside he squinted, his eyes trying to pierce the shadows which lay underneath. Keeping his distance, he waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room until a small gold outline formed from the darkness.

The panda's eyes lit up with joy, "Hey there." He said in a whispering tone so not to startle the small shivering body which lay curled up underneath the bed. "What are you doing here by yourself, little guy?"

A set of moist brown eyes glanced momentarily towards Po before quickly turning away. The small creature continued to quake though small spasms racked the body from time to time, from what Po could only guess were muffled sobs.

Po started to reach out for the child only to be stopped by a friendly hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Monkey smiling quietly at him. "Leave him to me, brother." Po's mouth narrowed dejectedly but he knew he couldn't fix everything; he nodded before giving Monkey room to work his magic.

Monkey knelt down by the bedside once Po took his place beside Tigress. A warm broad grin on his face, he turned his attention to the figure huddled under the bed roll. The child's shaking had diminished noticeably after Po had left, but his back was still turned towards the primate. Sighing softly Monkey turned and sat against the frame of the bed. As he did this he nodded to the others–they understood and all descended the staircase, leaving the simian master alone with the child.

Once they had all gone Monkey allowed his eyes to travel around the room taking in the ornate and not so ornate fixtures on the walls. After their short journey his eyes fell to his hands, their gaze softly contemplating the extensive calluses and faded scars that trailed the surface of his dark skin. "It's not easy being alone, huh?" His voice seemed to reverberate slightly now that they were alone. "My mother passed away from illness when I was young and I never had a chance to meet my father. I had an older brother too, but he eventually left as well. For a long time I tried to live alone, not depending on anyone else for help, but it made me very sad."

He paused when he thought he heard a rustle behind him, though when only silence followed he found himself lightly grasping the small toy in his sash. Plucking it from the gold fabric he held it gingerly in the palms of his hands, his mouth smiling gently. "It's not easy being away from your parents, that's for sure." His hands closed gently around the limp stuffed bear. "I think you are a very brave boy."

The words felt heavy as they left his mouth–as though they were made of lead. He meant what he said, he had no reason to lie to the boy. However, he prayed that this child hadn't gone through similar straights as him; words would never be enough.

"My papa was a brave soldier..." The timid voice grabbed Monkey's ears and held his attention. There was a slight pause before the next words were said. "Do you think... do you think he would think I'm brave, too?"

The langur smiled brightly. "He would think you have been _so_ very brave."

Silence followed their brief correspondence. Monkey grinned to himself triumphantly; the boy had the next move.

"Are you all with them?" A slight tremble was audible in his voice.

The query caught Monkey by surprise, "Who is _them_?" He stiffened slightly with anticipation.

"The _monsters._"

Monkey relaxed, "No. No we are not with them." He was relieved the child was only frightened by shadows.

"S–So he isn't one?" The question was accompanied with a chorus of shuffling noises.

Monkey almost chuckled, "Is who not one of them?"

"The large black and white thing." The voice was a mixture of fear and curiosity.

He couldn't help but laugh this time. "No. Master Po is not a monster, but I could see where you might think so." He couldn't have imagined this child knew what a panda was after all.

"Oh..." The small voice paused in a contemplative manner. "Is he nice?"

Monkey smiled and nodded, "Po is probably the nicest bear you could ever hope to meet, and he is also an extraordinary Kung Fu warrior." Monkey paused smiling to himself. "He is also one of my most trusted friends."

He heard the movement underneath the bed once more, this time much closer to his side. Monkey could feel their little spar coming to a close. They were almost matching move for move now; it was time to throw the next punch.

"I bet you have someone you care about, don't you?" Monkey hoped he had moved into the correct position.

"Yeah," The child's voice seemed had a tone of shame. "I do. She's my aunt."

Monkey sighed with relief, "Where is she now?" He was unsure if this move would connect, but he had his opponent where he wanted him and couldn't pass up the opportunity.

Suddenly there was a shift in movement under the bed followed by silence. He sighed heavily; he missed his chance. It would take some time before the boy would want to speak with him again so he started to lift himself off of the ground. That was until he felt something small catch his hand. He looked down to the side to see a young yellow fox kit in a matching green summer outfit timidly standing beside him: Their match wasn't over just yet.

The child's big brown eyes remained focused on the floor as his small hand clung to the simian's. They glistened in the dim light as though at any point tears would burst forth from them. "She is helping tend to the rest of the villagers. They are all hiding in the old burial grounds in the middle of town."

Monkey fought the urge to do a "Po Fist Pump of Victory" that very moment. Their spar was drawing to a close, but as he observed his opponent curiosity overcame him. "If your aunt was taking care of you, why did you leave?"

The boy's face glowed red under his warm gold fur and his tail twisted nervously around his feet. "I left something here."

Monkey cocked an eyebrow, "Here?"

"Yes, this is my aunt's home."

Monkey nodded to himself; that did make an awful lot of sense. "What did you leave that was so important?"

The trembling returned to rock the poor boy's small frame. "My gongzai*. I couldn't leave him here all alone."

Monkey fought the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. "You came back all on your own for a toy?"

Anger and frustration quickly replaced the shame that once made up the child's visage, "He is more that just any dumb toy. My mother made him for me when I was really small." As the emotions rose, so did a stream of hot tears. His voice choked as he spoke his next words. "I don't care if he is only just a plain old bear doll. He is the only thing I have left of my of ma and bá*. I need to find him!"

Monkey felt the little paw tighten on his hand, and he watched sympathetically as the boy tensed up; he was trying not to let one tear fall. It was only in that moment that he was suddenly reminded of the small lump occupying the back of his sash. He reached around with his other hand to his back. When he brought his hand back around he found himself looking at the small bear once again.

A knowing smile curled his mouth and as the boy tried to wipe the tears away from his face the master knelt down to his height and held out the toy. "Here... I think this might belong to you."

removing his hand from his eyes the boy squealed with joy and snatched up the plush bear from Monkey's hand and clung to it with glee. "You found him! I can't believe you found him!" As if greeting a long lost family member, the boy wrapped his arms around the golden langur in appreciation. "Thank you so much. I didn't think I would ever find him again."

Patting the boy's head, Monkey simply smiled and nodded; their match had finally come to a close. Monkey placed his hands and the child's shoulders and knelt down in front of him again. The boy was beaming at the simian like he was one one the tall heroes on the tapestries hanging in the room. He smiled back, "I'm glad I could help you, but right now we need to get you back to your aunt. It's not safe for you to be here on your own. Until we find your aunt you should come with us, okay?"

The small fox nodded happily. "Okay. The place where she is staying is kind of hidden in the burial site. I can show you where it is, though."

Monkey grinned in response, "Okay." He offered his hand to the boy and he eagerly took hold of it. As Monkey led him to the stairs he turned back to the boy and smiled again. "By the way, my friends call me Monkey."

"My name is Línghún*! It's nice to meet you, Monkey."

The simian chuckled, "The feeling is mutual."

They turned and began descending the staircase, but as soon as the others came into view the boy hid behind the primate. Po and the rest of the Five turned to see him coming down with something hiding behind his back.

Viper slithered forward to greet him, uncertain of his progress. "Well? How'd it go?"

Pausing a moment, the simian turned around and gazed at his companion with curious eye. The boy appeared nervous about meeting with the other strangers. However, when he looked up to his new friend's smiling face the nerves all but disappeared, and he squeezed the langur's hand confidently telling Monkey all he needed to know.

Monkey smiled at his friends confidently, "I believe we have our lead."

*  
>|\

_Where am I?_

The question seemed to echo loudly in her mind. She couldn't remember where she was, or for that matter how she got there. This place was foreign to her, yet she couldn't help but feel some sort of attachment to her current surroundings. Her vision seemed hazy, as if she had just awakened from a long slumber, and blurred shapes and forms dotted the area around her. And though she was certain she had only been standing there for a few moments, she couldn't help but feel as though days had passed with her just standing there.

She closed her eyes and shook her head violently in hopes that her vision would clear. When she opened them she again she saw nothing but darkness all around her. She recognized nothing, but still that sense of familiarity crept into her heart. That's when she heard it. A sound like a voice calling out to her from the permeating dark. Though it dissipated as quickly as it had appeared her trained ears honed to the source of its origin and she turned to face it. Even though she did not know who or what had called out, she was able to take comfort in the fact that she now had a direction to go.

She sighed heavily. _Well nothing ventured..._, and she proceeded forward.

Within a few short steps she began to feel the soft touch of grass lightly graze her toes. Then a few steps more and the fur on her face was being kissed by a warm spring breeze. These and many other sensations returned to her, and she was soon greeted with welcome sights as well. The grass which she had felt beneath her took form, and their green blades seemed to glow a bright hue of green as they emerged from the dark. Soon enough other forms like small rocks and trees appeared on her way, leading her to assume she was in fact headed in the right direction. A few more steps and finally the sun and sky appeared above her; their light a much needed break from the darkness she had come from.

Out of curiosity she looked behind her to she where she had come from, but all she saw was forest. Gone was the darkness that once surrounded her and yet, while she was thankful for the change, rationally she knew whatever was happening around her could not be real. Turning back to her set path she was immediately met with a brand new sight. As if it had manifested while her back was turned, a village located on a natural cliff face had formed behind a light mist. In awe of the natural beauty she stopped and gazed at the hamlet. The town started at her level a couple of yards away and rose up a gentle hill. The forest she was in dissolved the closer she came to the town and a sheer mountain side stood beside the structures leaning out over over the tops of many of the buildings as if protecting the inhabitants and their families from prying eyes. The other side of the town was a fertile farm land drenched in bright sunlight that led to a sudden cliff which dropped down into a dense mist thousands of feet below. It was as if the entire mountain side were shielding the town from any danger that might become of it.

As she neared the town gates she heard the voice again, this time slightly clearer and with a more jovial tone. As if the voice were calling out to her in high spirits; like an old friend calling you over to break bread. She felt welcome, and tender feelings of love and kinship filled her heart. The full out sprint towards the town seemed almost natural. Like a child coming home to her parents. With an unbarred sense of glee she gripped the tops of the old wooden gates and flung them open.

The voice screamed with blood curdling terror.

Halcyon homes became slaughter houses. Lush fields of near emerald radiance; now charred and burned asunder. Dead, mangled bodies lined the streets, and the once brilliant blue sky was blackened and burned with a hellish other worldly glow. She collapsed to her knees in utter shock, and when a warm moist sensation covered her legs she realized the streets were paved in blood. She fought the urge to vomit and dropped onto her hands, fighting off her gag reflex. All safety and peace she felt were gone; only sorrow and loss lingered, bringing tears to her eyes.

That's when she heard it.

At first it seemed only a whisper, like the wind in the trees. But then it came a little louder, only this time more chilling and emanating from the back of her own mind.

_...Song!_

Startled, she looked up... only to wish she hadn't.

It stood there before her like a shadow run free from its master. Alone amidst the blazing flames it stood only a few yards away, its head cocked in a curious manner like a child. Only innocence was absent in its poise. What could have been its skin appeared only as the absence of light, or substance for that matter. If there were anything that could be described as nothing in her mind this– _thing_... was the closest to it. She had never felt this much fear before, so paralyzing and crippling. It held her to the ground.

And that's when she realized it had gotten closer.

There was no leg movement; for that matter a single muscular twitch. One moment it was a certain distance, and then it was another. It moved as an apparition,silently and without effort, and the whole while she heard the voice more and more.

_Song... Sooong...?_

She had been trembling for what seemed like an age. She clenched her eyes shut.

_Go away!_, she screamed in her mind. _You're not real!_

Her head was filled with an unearthly noise. Shrieks, howls, and screams all happening at once. It was maddening, and all the while the voice kept going.

_... Song... Song..._

"What do you want from me!"

_..._

Then all the noise stopped and slowly she opened her eyes. The blood on the ground was gone, and when she raised her head up the town lay in a smoky ruin. Ready to forsake this Hell she immediately stood and she turned to leave.

_Song!_

They held her. A pair of demonic burning red eyes; feral yet contained. The noises returned in force and she felt an excruciating pain. She felt as though she were being pulled apart and burned alive. She screamed as loud as she could, but no voice came. Then all other noises were drowned out by the most terrifying one: laughter.

As she stood frozen, sobbing and in agony, the blackness before her twisted into a malicious sharp toothy grin.

_Play with us, Song!_

*  
>|\

"Song!"

She leapt awake, all pain and voices disappeared into the sound of a crackling fire and yet another voice. Her eyes darted frantically about as they took in the numerous shapes and forms around her, and her fur felt warm and damp to the touch; she began thrashing uncontrollably.

"Go away!", she screamed; tears streamed down her cheeks. "Leave me alone!"

A strong pair of hands gripped her upper arms and held her down. She snarled and unsheathed her claws, burying them in her assailant's arms. As she did she could hear a loud grunt, but the arms stayed firmly clamped on her own.

"Song! It's okay, you're safe!", the voice urged.

"No!", she dug her claws in deeper. "Get away from me!"

"Song, please! It's me! Gui!"

Her body became still and without hesitation her claws removed themselves from the flesh. Her eyes adjusted and she gazed into the set of familiar teal eyes hovering just above her face.

Gui's white mouth curled into a relieved smile, "You're all right." His voice was soft and nursing. "I'm here."

Song stared for only a moment more before the cascade of tears returned. Her eyes flooded with warm water as she wrapped her arms tightly around her friend, never wanting to let go. Her sobs were heavy and labored, but she couldn't care less how pathetic she must look. She knew he wouldn't have cared anyway.

She felt his arms gently reach around her back and he held her as she buried her face into the grey fur of his shoulder. He hushed her and he wails soon turned to whimpers, and he continued to speak softly to her until the river of tears diminished to mere she stayed curled up in his safe hold like a defenseless kitten. She had never felt so vulnerable in her entire life, but she knew in her heart she was finally safe.

Gui rocked her gently back to sleep, though this time she remained peaceful in his arms. He had no idea what had caused her to break down so fiercely; in truth maybe he didn't want to know. But with as much certainty as the fire that illuminated the blaze in his own eyes, he knew he would most certainly kill before he ever let it happen again.

* * *

><p>AN: And there it is, Chapter 10! (11, what have you.) Thank you all so much for reading this far. Welcome to all new readers as well; I hope you stick around with the rest. As I have stated many a time; your support, encouragement, critical lens, and input is always appreciated. Feel free to follow, favorite, review, and PM as much as you want. I love talking to you all. I already started on the first two pages of my next chapter; sudden inspiration is an excellent kick in the pants. Until next time, keep rockin' everyone!

-WR


	12. Ch 11: Inner Fires

A/N: Well... hello. It's been quite a while, hasn't it? Let me begin by first greeting you with a good old "Happy New Year!" It was one hell of a 2013. I could start by making a whole mess of excuses for my absence, but all you need to know is that I have been working almost everyday now so I can move to a new apartment soon. there have also been a few music gigs on the side as well, so writing lyrics has been preoccupying me for some time, too. I missed this, a lot. In a way I felt as if I had abandoned this story, as well as all of you. To those of you here because you have been keeping up with the story, thank you for staying with me this long and giving me your support. And for those of you reading for the first time, welcome an I hope you enjoy.

As always here are a few shoutouts to people who inspired and/or helped me get this far:

_Soul of a Lion_

_Cuaroc_

_FearlessTiger_

_The Green-Eyed Wolf_

_A113 Cowgirl_

_Caris August_

_(along with anyone else who's names I may have forgotten. It's been quite some time)_

Okay *snaps knuckles* let's start the show!

Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda=Dreamworks; OC's=ME!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter.11: Inner Fires<span>_**

Wrapped up comfortably in her simple blanket, Song smiled as she watched her male counterpart work. Not that Gui actually knew he was being observed, mind you. In fact for the past hour or so Song had pretended to be asleep so she could spy on her friend as he went about early morning preparations. And contrary to what most may have thought, there was no mistrust behind her actions. To her it was more of a fun little game to pass the time.

\/|\/

When she was younger, Song would often sneak out of her tent early to secretly observe Uncle Shan's early morning routines. During her early years of training she knew next to nothing about the grumpy grey bison. She knew what all the older girls in the camp would call him; which looking back still didn't do him enough credit. However, the curious little cub she was wanted to know for herself.

It would start with watching him exit his tent right before dawn every morning. Then it proceeded to following him to the entrance of the camp. Not long after she would follow him outside, where he would just sit and meditate on the nearest large rock available to him. That was how it went on for about a month, and Song began to think he was just a boring old grouch.

Until one morning he didn't take a seat on any stone or boulder. Instead, he ventured far into a nearby forest carrying a large heavy bundle with him. Song could barely contain her excitement; he had never done anything like this before in the weeks she had secretly observed him. She followed until he stopped in the middle of a spacious bamboo glade. Setting down the large mass with an assortment of metallic clangs and scrapes, he rummaged around for a moment before withdrawing an item and standing up to his full towering height with it in his grasp.

Song held her breathe as the water buffalo stood perfectly still. Then, with the force of a hurricane, and with speed she could barely even perceive, Lao Shan spun once in a circle sending out a gust of wind which shot through the forest of bamboo rocking the very foliage she was taking cover in. Song remembered she had to shield her eyes from all the rocks and dust that were swept up in the gale.

When she removed her hand from her eyes she saw him standing in a finished position, a black blade held tightly in his grasp. Before she could see more she felt the stalks which she was perched in shudder. Before she realized what was happening she and the entire section of bamboo surrounding the two of them tumbled to the earth below.

When she hit the ground, the soft thud of her small body mixed in with the light clunking of bamboo was a dead give away. As soon as she picked herself onto her feet, wincing at the pain, she came under the shadow of the huge bison. A mixture of rage and disbelief colored his expression. His hoof gripped tightly around the now sheathed sword.

Stamping the ground with a force that made the young cub leap out of her skin the buffalo bellowed."Leave!" the fallen shoots rattled from the thunder in his voice.

A mix of fear and shame filling her eyes, Song bolted back to the camp. A trail of tears following closely in her wake.

Two weeks passed. Afraid to cross his path, the young leopard immersed herself in her studies of poise and etiquette with the other girls. Every so often she would catch glimpses of the old bison going about his daily routines, but whenever her interests were peeked she would force them down; afraid of the consequences she might face if she followed them.

Finally one morning she awoke. She had no reason to be awake at that early hour, but when she tried to go back to bed sleep would not take her. Growing bored of the chorus of heavy and soft breathing coming from the other girls in the tent, she crawled silently towards the light creeping through the closed tent flaps. When she peered outside she glanced upward. The sky appeared black; the clouds cast high overhead blotted out all sources of light and with them any chance of estimating the approximate hour of the night. Were it not for the lit lanterns strung around their camp, the dark sky might have devoured the entire encampment.

Not wanting to be caught by any of the older girls in her tent, she left and set to venturing around the camp for what she hoped was an early morning stroll. At first it was as if the whole world were frozen in the cool damp mist which had flooded the camp that night. Most nights the lights of the lanterns would be complimented with a sea of fireflies and, during summer nights, a choir of of singing cicadas. But this night was too cold for singing, and the air to wet for flight. The cub would have hated to admit it, but it made her uneasy.

As her mind dwelled on the silence, her ears caught the sound of rustling canvas. She froze and crouched low to the ground, hoping the mist would be enough to cover her presence. That's when she saw it. A bright light, small but defined, cutting through the mist like a brilliant blade. With a slow but steady rhythm, the light swung back and forth as it headed towards the direction of the camp entrance.

After a few weeks of constant suppression, and against her better judgement, she followed. While Song knew in the back of her mind that this was crazy, her nature kept pushing her forward as she clung to the darkness of surrounding tents and structures. Darkness had never been a friend to Song, in fact she absolutely hated it. It had always terrified her and made her uncomfortable; so much so that she needed the tents to be opened slightly at night so the glow of the lanterns could cut through the black forms of her tent. However, her training had taught her the importance of using darkness as an ally when hiding from danger or following a potential mark. She utilized these skills well as her small form vanished and reappeared throughout the encampment; her body leaping from shadow to shadow. She knew the dark was a comrade that night, but only as an ally of convenience.

The leopardess finally made it to the entrance, the makeshift wooden gates had been left wide open and the torches outside were burning through the surrounding blanket of mist. At first she thought she had lost her target, but when she trekked past the borders of light outside the gates she saw it. The lantern had stopped moving and was settled firmly on the ground, its radiance melting through the damp air and evaporating its moisture.

Carefully, she made her way closer to the light. Her stomach glided over the tips of the damp grass as she prowled through the almost alien field. As she drew near she realized whoever had been carrying the lantern was no longer near. Confused she dropped her body as low as she could onto the damp earth. There she waited just along the borders of the glow; her tail slowly waving through the still air. She was ready for anything.

"The low ground is _rarely _a defensible position," before she even had the chance to react, Song felt herself being hoisted several feet into the air by the end of her tail. Yelping from shock and fright the cub clasped her paws over her mouth to silence herself, but she wanted to reverse that decision when she found herself staring upside down into a pair of intense yellow eyes, "Especially if you opponent already higher up."

Terrified, but not willing to just hang there screaming, Song let loose her claws and began thrashing violently in the air. Though she growled and snarled with all her might in order to intimidate her assailant, the harsh noises coming from her throat wouldn't have even silenced the nearest chirping frog. She tried swinging her body closer to her attacker's face in hopes that she might connect a blow, but his firm grip on her tail gave him a decisive advantage. He would merely extend his arm slightly and the hissing feline would swing harmlessly in the opposite direction. Song felt so helpless, and so very frustrated.

The calculating eyes remained fixed on the small feline as she dangled haphazardly above ground. He felt a smile crack the edges of his wrinkled mouth, "Well, what you lack in strategy, you certainly make up for in spirit."

Song slowly ceased her rampage, her claws disappearing under a soft layer of grey spotted fur. She looked curiously into the large yellow eyes before her. "Master Lao?"

The bison grunted with affirmation and brought her bright indigo eyes whiskers length from his face. While his large yellow orbs gazed searchingly into her own Song couldn't help but feel extremely uncomfortable, "Um... Master Lao?" the sound of her voice seemed to bring him back from whatever thoughts were running through his head. The grizzled bison looked at Song as if he were noticing her for the first time. Song pointed to the smooth surface of the large rock which the Weapon's Master was perched on, "Could you possibly... I don't know– maybe let me down? I can't feel my face or my tail."

Amused by her candid request, considering her current predicament, he grunted and set her down on the cool dry surface beside him. Once reoriented, Song took the moment to straighten out her attire which had become disheveled during the recent events of the early morn. Satisfied that she was once again presentable she turned her eyes upward towards the now silent buffalo. He appeared to have returned to whatever meditative position his was in before the interruption.

"Master Lao?"

His eyes opened and met her own, yet he remained silent. His cool emotionless gaze made young Song look away and fidget uncomfortably in her spot on the stone. Shan's expression remained unchanged and his eyes shut again. "I didn't realize Su had started an early morning regiment for you cubs."

The young leopard almost jumped in her skin when his voice broke the hushed air. She tried thinking of several excuses for her absence from the tents, her eyes darting nervously back and forth. Ultimately nothing legitimate came to her, and to her shame the old bison's eyes had fallen on her once again. She sighed. "She didn't, I'm here by myself."

Shan raised a curious bristly eyebrow and Song waited anxiously for the quiet master to speak. However, to her dismay his unfaltering reticence continued, forcing her to go on. "I thought there was an intruder in the camp, and I came to investigate."

The weapon master's dry laugh filled the empty air, thereafter. "Is that so?" a small smile cracked the sides of his maw, "And when you found this threat, what was it you intended to do? Other than get caught by the end of your tail, that is?"

Her ears fell back defensively against her head in slight anger. "I could have gotten free! I just stopped because I realized it was you..." she paused mid outburst, remembering some of her manners, "Master."

In response the water bison rolled his eyes disbelievingly. "You are a fragile whelp of a girl who ventured recklessly into unseen danger against an opponent of which you were immensely outclassed. Children have no place playing warrior."

Song glared daggers at the old man. "I am not a child! I can take care of myself!"

"Hold your tongue, girl!" Shan growled. In the darkness the buffalo's eyes seemed to glow with a burning light,"Don't pretend to be something you can never be. You _are_ a weak, girl. You should accept that and pray you never have to see the face of actual combat."

Song felt fear rush through her body, but she remained resilient in her defiant stare, "I'm not afraid of fighting."

Lao Shan grunted. "Then you are an fool as well as a child."

Song puffed out her cheeks, she never thought the mysterious master whom she followed for so long could be this frustrating to deal with. She was starting to think the other girls had been right about him. Indignantly she stood up next to him, her small paws clenched into little balls of fury, "Well, I'd rather be me than a bitter old man like you!"

Lao's eyes set heavily upon the small cub beside him, though rage was absent from their humor. Song looked away, ashamed by her rude. She sat back down on the rock, her tail and arms wrapped around the base of her legs pulling them in a fetal fashion. The bison's eyes remained quietly fixated on her, patiently waiting.

The little leopardess buried her face in her arms, fighting off potential tears. "I was raised here since before I can remember, but I have never really felt like I belonged. I was never into the stuff all the others talk about and it never felt right when I tried. I don't want to be a weak little girl and I'm tired of feeling helpless and alone," her voice came out muffled and soft through the spotted fur, "I thought that by following you around and watching you I could learn how to be strong. I don't want to be one of Aunt Su's little dancing lotus blossoms. I want to be tough, like you."

The weathered master turned from the girl and sighed heavily to himself. He closed his eyes thoughtfully, his mind searching for his next words. "I too, long ago, was once a small fledgling like yourself," Song turned her head to listen, though only enough so her moist eyes were still hidden from the faint lantern light, "Like you, I possessed a fire in my heart that lit my true passions; I used it to burn a path to limitless glory."

Her eyes dry, Song fully lifted her head out of her arms and Shan met her gaze sternly. "My fire was my strength, little cub, as will be yours," it was then that his eyes darkened, "But fire burns hot, and if you are not able to control it you risk scorching yourself and others you may care for. It is a dangerous thing to control."

Though his intense stare remained fixed on her, Song refused to back away. "I want to become strong... Master."

The grey bison's eyes lingered a moment longer in her sight before he turned his vision towards the pervading darkness outside their shell of light. He nodded to himself. "And I am the one to help you do so. However," his eyes looked critically upon the small feline, "I will not make this task easy for you. This path will be a difficult one and idle action will not be tolerated. Both your body and spirit will be tested. Are you sure you wish to do this?"

Song nodded enthusiastically, her face beaming in the low glow.

Shan cracked a sliver of a smile and stood grunting. "Very well, then," he hopped off the stone with a thud and reached down to grab the lantern at it's base. "We start immediately. Come!"

With a joy she could not even describe Song sprung from her seated position and landed on the ground gracefully. She bowed incessantly in front of the towering bison. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Master Lao!"

He dismissed her and began walking back towards the camp. "What is your name again, girl?"

Song moved to quickly catch up with the old master and match him in pace. "Song. My name is Song."

Shan grunted in acknowledgment and raised the lantern higher to light the way. "Well, young Song, I suggest you hold your thanks. You may come to regret this choice one day."

\/|\/

Her thoughts were called back to reality when a sudden ruckus disturbed the peaceful quiet of the camp. Gui had been transporting cook ware towards the fire pit in an attempt to whip up some food for the both of them. Unfortunately, as he carried the last pot towards the fire, an ill placed root caught the toe of his sandal causing the feline to fling the object from his grasp. The poor fellow and the pot tumbled to the ground in a frantic yet comical display that left much grace to be desired.

Song's sides were splitting as the annoyed cat pushed himself off the ground muttering dejectedly to himself and cursing under his breath. He looked over to see his female counterpart in the midst of a giggle fit that made her whole body bounce underneath the blanket.

"Oh, awake I see", he stood up and brushed off the dirt from his slightly tattered vest.

Song paused a moment to wipe the tears from her eyes, "I wouldn't have missed that for all the yuan in the province."

Gui rolled his eyes and made his way to the fallen pot. Gripping the handles, he lifted it smoothly off the ground and headed towards his intended destination. Once it was in place atop the various kindling and tinder he had acquired, Gui uncapped a water skin and emptied the contents into the metal container. Soon later, he ignited the wood beneath the pot and set to chopping and dicing the ingredients he would use in his concoction. And once the water was set to boil, he dumped all the ingredients into the hulking black pot.

Somewhat impressed with his cooking skills, Song quietly smiled as the grey feline began to stir his brew. Soon pleasant smells began rising with the steam that hissed from within the pot. It wasn't until then that she realized how hungry she was and the thought of it was making her tail sway under her covers in anticipation.

Gui glanced over at Song and chuckled deeply when he saw that all too familiar look in her eyes. "Hungry are we?" A little embarrassed, Song broke from her trance and turned her eyes from the billowing pot.

Gui smiled openly, "It's alright. You haven't had anything to eat in a couple days, and this actually does smell pretty good. By the way, you got a little drool hanging from your mouth."

Song's eyes widened and she moved quickly to wipe her mouth, but she felt nothing there. Confused she checked the other side as well only to hear the rumbles of Gui's laughter grow even louder. Once she realized what was going on she picked up the nearest rock she could find and chucked it his way. He put up a paw in a failed attempt to stop it from hitting his torso. Though this only succeeded in making the prankster laugh that much harder.

"You're such a child!" Bitter from being made the brunt of one of his stupid pranks, the leopard turned over on her bed roll and put her back towards her antagonizer.

Gui shrugged and went back to stirring their meal. "Hey, you got a laugh and now I have one. We're even as far as I see it."

Song let loose an irritated groan and did her best to ignore the cocky feline until the food was finished. However, this task was made slightly more difficult as her companion began humming another one of his songs. Quick and delicate, It wasn't too long until Song found herself listening intently to the mysterious melody as it carried itself through the air. It seemed a happy enough tune and yet it seemed to possess a somber underlying tone which made her think of home; of her friends and Old Shan. These reflections gave her comfort, but at the same time it pained her to think of them being so far away. She wasn't even sure how far they actually were from the encampment or for how much longer the Ladies would remain in that location. They were very much a nomadic group and never stayed in one place for too long. She knew she would be able to find them no matter where they went, but it didn't change the fact that she was so very far away from them. Her eyes glistened the more she dwelled on it.

Then, as if having read her mind, Gui's stirring ceased and he brought the tune to its final cadence. Turning to Song he gripped his spoon by the bowl end which had cooled and lightly tapped her on the shoulder blade to get her attention. Gui smiled softly, "I know it's been a rough trip so far, and that you probably miss your everyone," He paused to collect himself. Song remained still, waiting for him to finish, "I just want you to know that you coming along... it means more to me than you know. I've been traveling alone for so long I– it's just nice to have someone around. Thank you."

Song sat up, her mouth curled up ever so slightly. Her kind eyes met with his earnest expression and it almost made her laugh outright. At first, Gui was befuddled by her reaction, but he ultimately decided to throw joined her in the amusement. Song smiled at him warmly, "Gui," she reached out and put her palm on his leg, "I'm happy to be here with you."

Gui looked at the paw on his leg and traced the arm up to her soft indigo irises. More than content with her response, the ocean eyed cat nodded and allowed a childish grin overcome his face.

"You think you're happy now," he turned to the cooking space, grabbing the spoon and two bowls along with it, "then you're gonna be hollering 'Great Buddha' after you've tried this soup."

Song rolled her eyes at this sudden cocky attitude, "Oh really?"

"Absolutely!" Gui stated confidently as he used his spoon to fill both the bowls with the steamy broth. Proudly, he handed the first one over to Song. "See for yourself."

Song graciously accepted his offering and brought the bowl to her mouth. She wanted nothing more than to ravenously devour the contents within, but instead she allowed herself time to breath in the delectable smell before calmly taking a small sip.

Gui watched with proud anticipation of her reaction to the meal. Song removed the bowl from her lips and waited as her taste buds analyzed the full flavor. She nodded with approval. "It's pretty good."

Gui's pride washed away with her words. "Just 'good'?"

Song thought for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah, good. Why?"

Gui took a sip from his and gestured wildly to his bowl. "This soup tastes amazing! What's wrong with you?"

Song cocked her eyebrow and laughed at how ridiculous this full grown man was behaving. She shrugged nonchalantly. "I've had better."

"Where?" Gui said, taking a reluctant sip from his bowl.

"Just wait till we get to the Valley of Peace," she smirked and took another large gulp of soup, "I'll take you to a place that'll make you purr for Buddha."

Scoffing Gui took another sip from his bowl. "I can't think of many places that could beat stuff this good. It's not like the ingredients were easy to get, either."

The comment caught Song's attention and her curiosity took hold. "By the way," she said looking down into what was left of her portion, "where exactly did you get these?"

Gui paused mid sip and swallowed. "What do you mean?"

Though it was subtle, Song could tell the question had made him slightly anxious. "Well," she continued, as she meditatively moved the bowl in her paws, "when we were packing to go on this trip I didn't see any of these ingredients in our supplies. We only packed basic rations and soup stock, and only seasoned traders usually have access to this grade of stock."

She looked up at him, her features didn't change but her eyes were cooler than usual. Gui wiped his mouth, casually leaning himself back on one of his arms while still holding the bowl. "Well you were out for a couple of days," he said, his attention focused on the nearly empty bowl in hand, "While you were sleeping I would go out scouting along the main road. Occasionally I would run across a peddler or two and tell them about our trouble. Once I explained the situation they were more than happy to cut me a few deals."

"We didn't bring that much yuan with us. You're telling me they practically gave away most of these supplies because they just trusted you at your word?" she inquired, her tone anything but credulous.

"I can be pretty convincing," Gui's eyes finally met with Song; their gleam implored her to drop the subject.

But she wasn't putting up with it; not anymore. She had too many unanswered questions about _that night_, and so far all Gui had done was coddle her and keep her in the dark.

She closed her eyes to mentally prepare herself,_ No more_.

"Gui," she calmly placed her bowl on the ground, "what happened?"

He tossed his bowl to the side in response and leaned back on both paws. "What do you mean?" his head was turned slightly to the side, but Song could see his eyes had grown considerably darker.

She leaned forward. "Those mercenaries; the ones that ambushed us," she needed to keep pushing, "what happened to them?"

"We got away," Gui was unnaturally still, his voice flat and emotionless, "what does it matter?"

"Everything," Song's teeth were now bared full, and the red images from that evening flooded her mind, "that _bastard_ was about to kill me!"

"Well he didn't," his head snapped towards her, "and I–!"

"And _you were dead_!"

The pained cry made Gui lose all face, as hot tears filled Song's glistening eyes. Against all pride he knelt down before the distraught leopard. He looked up into her glistening orbs and gently held her arms in place. "Song," he did his best to soften his tone, though his eyes were frantically searching for the right words, "I'm. Still. Here. The arrow missed."

"Don't you dare. I know it was poisoned, Gui" she broke from his grasp and stood up angrily. Her body seethed angrily, "he whispered it to me as he was drove my knife into my shoulder. He made me watch it happen."

Gui's hands fell to his knees and he remained there with his head bowed, unmoving. Song paced for a moment, trying to calm her nerves. "Do you have any idea what its like to see a friend just die in front of you like that?" Gui's heart nearly wrenched from his chest at her words, "Then, as if you simply woke up from a nightmare, you find them making you breakfast and joking around as if nothing ever happened."

Gui said nothing. His arms remained rigid against his black silk pants, his hands tightly gripping the fabric. There was nothing he could say to try and console her. She already knew all the answers; all he could do was just wait for her to sort herself out on her own. Song crossed her arms over her chest and took one last quivering breath before turning to face him again. "Gui," the grey feline neither moved nor spoke in response, "I realize I don't know everything about you– I don't even know why you need to get to the Valley in the first place."

She gazed at his unwavering form. He was as motionless as a soldier receiving punishment from a superior. She sighed heavily, dropping her arms to her hips. "I just wish you would trust me."

At her words Gui's tipped ears flickered and he stood up. "What are you saying?" her comment had cut him deep, "Of course I trust you."

"No. You don't!" Song shook her head in disbelief, "You've been lying to me almost exclusively since we first met. I mean, look at yourself."

Gui glanced down guiltily and Song brought her hand to the place where the arrow had pierced him. "All those wounds you got from the fight and you don't have a single scratch to show for it. As for me," she gestured to all the carefully wrapped bandages that were applied to her body, "well I'm pretty big mess in comparison."

Gui turned from her and made his way back to the fire where he stood staring into the smoldering embers. Song followed him over to the pits edge and stood beside him, her face had returned to its usual soft expression. "Mercenaries vying for your head. Mysterious healing wounds. Secret pasts," she smiled ironically and reached to grab his arm, "Gui I'm here to help you, and I know you are only doing this to keep others safe. But unless you tell me the truth and stop running, for once, I can't do that."

Gui's eyes flickered to his arm and then to her eyes. Her smile was unwavering and he couldn't help but respond to her in kind. "I know," he took in a deep breath of air and turned his head to the sky, "I guess I really thought I could do this on my own."

"Well you don't need to anymore," Gui looked back to Song's still resolute smile, "not while I'm here."

Letting go of his paw she playfully hit his shoulder. Then, kneeling down and patting the soil beside her, Song motioned for them to sit down. She had a feeling he would need to be as comfortable as possible for what he would have to say.

Together they sat beside the dwindling flames. The sun in the sky was on the decline and its rays had begun to stain the air above with long dark orange streaks. The air around them was humming with the sounds of the forest and a chorus of crackling embers filled the remaining space. Song waited patiently as Gui garnered his troubled thoughts.

Finally, Gui turned to look at her. His face held a grim and forlorn look; his eyes were empty and dim. His lips quivered as he struggled to get the first words out.

"They're dead," he muttered, "All of them."

Song nodded. She had expected as much, frankly she wouldn't have thought twice about ending any of the brutes before they even spoke. But she had seen Gui fight. When he fought all his moves were carefully calculated and precise. His blows almost always hit their mark, dealing just enough damage to cripple an opponent's fighting ability without being fatal. And, although his style was more improvised than not, she couldn't help but be reminded of the Kung Fu masters of the Jade Palace when he fought. They only ever fought to protect, never kill. Gui was no killer. She could only imagine the guilt he was feeling while uttering the words.

As Gui turned back to the fire Song leaned a little closer to him. "It's alright, Gui," she put her hand on his arm comfortingly, "I understand. You did what you had to to keep us safe."

His head snapped back to her. His face full of misery and incredulity. "No, you _don't_ understand."

He leaned in closer to her, his eyes giving off a glow that made Song uneasy. "There was no _honor_ in how it was done; no glory," as he spoke his voice trembled. Song could see terror in his eyes, "They died screaming. I tortured them. I hunted them down and butchered them. And before all was said and done I tore what was left of them to pieces. There is _nothing_ left of them!"

Song became tense as Gui stopped to look down at his arm. She hadn't noticed it until then. His arm was still bandaged, and even though his other wounds were no longer present she could tell the wrappings were fresh and extended further up his arm.

Then something moved under her palm.

In spite of herself she quickly drew her hand from his arm and instinctively placed it near her knife belt. But the belt wasn't there. Her eyes darted to the side of her bedroll to find all her gear sitting in a neat pile at the edge of her mat. She glanced back at Gui who remained where he was, his expression had turned calm within the last few moments.

Realizing how her reaction must have looked to him, Song sighed ruefully and eased the tension in her muscles. "I'm sorry, Gui," her voice was small and genuinely apologetic, "That was– I don't know what I was thinking."

Gui shook his head. "No, it's all right," he held his arm vertically in front of his body, "In fact, that's the kind of reaction I was hoping for."

Song watched as he gently gripped the wrapping on his hand and slowly pulled it off layer by layer. The bandages fluttered to the ground in a continuous white stream until he reached the final layer. As he went to remove it he paused and gave Song a look that of warning. She understood but gave a nod for him to continue. She refused to turn back now.

He took a deep breath as he turned his palm towards the fire. He turned his eyes on her once more. "Get ready," he grabbed the final strip and grimaced, as if even the slightest touch caused immense pain, "and don't say I didn't warn you."

With one final tug he ripped the last line of wrappings from his forearm. It was at that moment that a shrill wind torn across the forest floor, nearly extinguishing what was left of the fire and leaving their camp in an eerie dim light. The sky, which moments ago was enjoying a feast of colors set on by the setting sun, had now become dark and foreboding and the normal sounds of the forest were immediately silenced. Song knew, deep down, that whatever Gui had just revealed... should not have been.

She would have been lying to herself if she said she wasn't remotely unnerved by the event. Being present at this scene would have put most people into a fright, but she steeled herself. Gui was putting himself on the line by revealing this to her. She could safely assume this was one of, if not his most, closely guarded secrets. Also, Gui had never done anything to harm her in the past; she knew she could at least trust him with this.

The wind died almost immediately, and the flames slowly regained their lost strength. Gui's attention hadn't once left his arm during the whole affair. His eyes remained purposefully glued to it in the recovering light. "Sorry," he said laughing bitterly under his breath, "apparently it loves an audience."

Song was relieved that he finally spoke, but she was confused at first by what he had meant by "it". That was until a strange light emanating from his direction caught her eye. At first she thought it was a trick of her eyes; an illusion created by the dim light of the embers. Then it happened again, this time brighter than before, and she saw now that the faint light was coming from the arm itself.

The embers glowed brighter now, casting aside some of the darkness that had pervaded their location. Soon it was bright enough to actually see what Gui had uncovered, and upon seeing it Song wished she hadn't. The majority of Gui's arm, extending from his hand up most of his forearm, was blackened and slightly misshapen; akin to third degree burns suffered from terrible fires. There was almost no fur to be seen, save a few measly patches where the scarring hadn't licked his arm, and unlike most burns these seemed to have a dull glossy texture to them. It was almost as if his was coated in coarse obsidian.

She moved closer to observe the wound. As she did, small streaks of orange and red snaked their way through and around the arm, like embers that would glow to life and then fade into darkness. Each light that appeared seemed to press against the black surface, as if to escape from its gleaming prison. Often it was hard to even tell whether the glowing was coming from within the arm or from the light of the fire and, despite the disfigurement, Song found the limb unnaturally hypnotizing. It was as if it were calling out to her.

"Don't touch it!"

Song's trance was broken at the sound of Gui's frantic cry. Her hand was mere inches from making contact when Gui quickly tore a cloth from a nearby pack and hid the arm from sight. He heaved a pained sigh as Song fell back on her haunches in disbelief.

"This was a bad idea," Song's attention snapped to her friend; his face was colored by disapproval, "I should have just explained the situation to you. I didn't need to do that."

Song chuckled nervously in an attempt to ease the tension they were both feeling. "Even if you told me... I'm not sure I would have believed it otherwise."

Gui gave a shallow smile to let her know the attempt was appreciated. He sighed and leaned back on his furred arm allowing the other to rest in his lap, safely covered up by the makeshift wrapping. "Well, there you have it. My _dark little_ secret."

Song smiled inwardly, happy that Gui was reverting back to his natural relaxed state. She placed herself next to him once again and pulled her knees close to her chest. If she didn't have plenty of questions before, she sure as Buddha did now.

"So." she began casually.

Gui turned his head and gave her a little look. "So..."

She gave an unconcerned shrug. "Explain away."

"Alright. You're sure you still want to do this even after..." Gui pushed himself up into a normal seated position. Lifting up his cloaked arm he gesticulated to it with his eyes, "you've seen this."

The grey feline awaited a response from his clouded companion. Song simply retained a scholarly focus on her friend and remained silent so he could continue.

Catching the hint, he licked his lips and moved on with his explanation. "A few years ago, an ancient being woke from its slumber and attacked my village. It destroyed everything in its path and left me with a little parting gift," he lifted his arm sarcastically as if he were showing off a hard won trophy, "It has given me its share of perks in the past, but as of late I've found out that it's slowly devouring me; slowly and painfully from the inside out."

His eyes trailed back into the glowing embers. "That and it has a nasty habit of taking control over my body; forcing me to brutally murder whoever gets in its way," at this he pursed his lips and nodded to himself, "All in all, not a very pleasant trip so far."

"So that's why you need to go to the Valley," Song chimed in, making Gui's eyes reconnect with hers, "you think someone there can help cure you."

"Not exactly," Gui gave a sad smile and shook his head, "As I've been traveling, I've heard lots of rumors and stories that point to my old friend. I want to go to the Valley of Peace in order to find where I can best locate it and end this nightmare before its too late."

The thought brought his attention back to the cloaked bundle hanging loosely in his lap. "Up until now it has only been inside– you know?" his other paw gripped the arm shakily; apprehension filling his voice, "Now that its starting to eat at my damn flesh I can only guess how much time I have left. Haha. Kinda funny when you... think abou–"

Gui felt a light touch on his arm and he looked to see Song's violet eyes pleading with his. "Gui," she said softly placing her hand on top of his claws, "it's alright."

Her words were soothing, he allowed Song to remove his hand from his makeshift cast. Gently she cupped the ragged bundle in between her paws. He stopped shaking and looked down to see little droplets of dark liquid form where his hand had been. Song held his arm gingerly, her hand gently moving back and forth across the top of the rough material.

Gui looked away, feeling utterly ashamed. "I shouldn't have let you come with me," Song paused during her ministrations to listen to his next words, "Its way too dangerous for anyone to be traveling with me and– well I've already gotten you hurt once. Almost killed, even. And– Gods above– if this thing ever took control again, and I hurt you, I just don't kn–"

His words were cut off when two firm hands slapped themselves onto the sides of his face, ending his panicked tirade. Song stared intently into the anxious feline's eyes. "Will you just shut up and listen for a second?" her cool gaze held his will, forcing him to relax, "First off, I'm here to stay, so get over it. Second, seeing as you have no problem recovering from wounds, I have no problem forcibly subduing you if the need should ever arise."

She broke her poise as a playful smirk curled her lips. "Heck I'd probably even enjoy it. And finally," she paused to grab his arm and hold it between them. Her eyes grew sad, "this burden you have to bear– you should never have had to do it alone, and I swear you never will again. Whether you like it or not. Am I clear?"

All Gui could do was nod like a little school boy. "Yes ma'am."

"Good," Song smiled warmly and bobbed his arm in between them as though they had just struck a deal, "Now promise you'll stop fretting over me being here. You're incessant worrying is worse than when the Hua and Liu had their sparring practicum with Uncle Shan."

Gui held his hands up in defense. "Alright, I get it. I get it." He chuckled, smiling. This was the first time he had ever received a tongue lashing and felt relieved afterwards.

Song giggled in spite of herself and smiled back. In her heart she knew Gui was still holding something back from her, but she could wait. He had shown her more trust in just one evening then he probably had anyone since his journey began. She could sleep well tonight knowing that much.

At the thought of sleep the young leopardess unleashed a terrific yawn. "Well," she said stretching and purring softly to herself, "I do believe you have gone and worn me out with all this excitement, m'lord. Please excuse me, for I must retire."

Song stood up and gave a polite bow to her male counterpart. Gui smiled back and nodded. "I wish you a pleasant rest, m'lady."

Song went over to her bedroll and tucked herself comfortably under her blanket. She rolled onto her side facing the fire. "Gui?"

The grey feline had grabbed some more bandages from his pack and was rebandaging his arm when she called. "Yes?"

"I don't want you to worry anymore. I have good friends in the Valley. They'll help us, I know it," her voice was hushed and soft as a blossom hitting the water.

"Thank you, Song." Gui's ears dropped back on his head, her earnest words getting the better of him, "I'm glad you're here with me."

She rolled over onto her side sighing contentedly. "No matter what happens, I won't ever give up on you."

Gui smiled softly, watching over the gentle feline as she drifted off to sleep. Soon her blankets rose up and down in a steady rhythm signaling that she was finally out. Gui took the time to finish binding his arm and, with a few more solid tugs, the wrap was as good as new. He clenched his fist a few times in an attempt to add some needed give to the tight layers of bandages. As he watched his hand open and close in the dying fire light he couldn't help but feel content. He knew Song could never truly grasp just how dire the situation was, but the confidence she had shown in him and their success was more than enough to raise his spirits.

Gui had been alone; longer than anyone should ever have to be. The weight of all those years of travel had taken its toll on him and in truth he had just about resigned himself to his fate. But now he had Song and, in a way, Lao Shan and the twins as well. He had people to fight for again; he had a reason to survive. And as he laid back onto the canvas of his bed roll, his eyes reveling in the now clear night sky, he felt at peace.

His lids wavered from exhaustion and a few minutes later he was out. He slept soundly the entire night. After four long years, he finally had a restful night sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: And so did I after finishing that, haha. I hope you all enjoyed reading this. It feels good to be writing creatively again. I will also be posting to another site in addition to this one at some point, but more news on that at a later date. In the mean time, please please pleeeeease PM, Review, and/or Add this to your alerts. I love hearing everyone's feedback! I enjoy knowing that you guys actually read this (And I'm waiting for a half page review from you FearlessTiger ;P ). Until next time, Keep Rockin' Everyone!

-WR


End file.
